The Bonds That Can't Be Broken
by AlyssaTargaryen
Summary: Coveted and rare, a demoness is the only creature hunted by their own kind, forced to mate and bear the offspring of whatever demon manages to hunt them down. One demoness was able to avoid the unjust male hierarchy of her world for nearly a millennia, free to do whatever her heart desired. That is until she crossed paths with a certain demonic butler.
1. Chapter 1

**This is just something that entered my brain and it wouldn't go away. It's a one shot for now, but I may be persuaded to continue. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

She was running. Running as fast as she could, the trees whipping passed her creating nothing but a blur in her peripherals. Her senses were on overdrive, marking every creature she passed, every root on the ground, every pebble on the river's shore, and especially every demonic creature chasing after her.

Her eyes flashed a pinkish red as she launched herself into the trees hopping from one branch to the other before she launched herself from a limb that was hanging over the edge of the rushing river, the demoness landing gracefully on the other side. As soon as her feet hit the ground, she shot off once more, too quick for mortal eyes to see, but not quick enough for the demons behind her.

How could she be so stupid; exploring the mortal lands right in the midst of mating season. A fool, that's what she was. While still difficult, she would have had a much easier time fending off the ravenous demons who were looking for a female to claim if she had stayed in Hell. There were more places to hide, protection spells were easier to cast, and while compassion wasn't something that existed in the flaming pits, there were other demons and demonesses that would help you hide. Hide and evade for as long as the season took over the minds and cocks of the dark creatures just looking for a female to impregnate and bear their offspring. And since females were so rare, it made mating season all the more dangerous.

She wasn't immune to the ravenous fire that consumed all of her kind during this time of the year. Females were just as voracious for the carnal acts of copulation as the males were. They just tended to have more self-control and more aspirations for their immortal lives than becoming a broodmare for the demons that hunted them.

Earth was too vast, too unknown, too unpredictable for her to be able to properly protect herself. She was open and vulnerable and had no connections to help her escape and hide here. What she wouldn't give to be back in the smoldering fires of Hell right now instead of running through a thick, dense forest on the countryside of a land the mortals who lived here called England.

She cast her senses out behind her and found that she was farther ahead of the hoard behind her than she thought she was. She smiled in relief as she continued her escape, thinking to herself that she may actually get away from this. All she needed was a cave. Just a dark abandoned cave and she could create a portal and descend into the pits. Maybe even search for her father while she was at it. While there was no love between demons and their offspring, especially if the offspring was female and deemed weak and useless, her father was slightly different.

Demons did not feel any of the heavenly emotions that the Creator passed onto the humans he made. Emotions like love, kindness, and compassion were foreign concepts to the creatures of Hell. Her father was not a creature of Hell though, and while he was never doting and loving to her or her siblings, she knew deep down that he cared. Her mother more so than her father, so even finding her would be a blessing.

She knew she was to mate one day, but when that day came it would not be forced upon her by a demon just looking to stick his cock in her and claim her as his like the group behind her was. The demon she was to give herself to would be chosen by her father. There would be introductions made, a courtship, and time for her father to determine if the demon was strong enough and worthy enough for his child.

A fool, that's what she was. She could have avoided this whole predicament if she had just waited out the season, if she had just suffered through the hunger that was burning in her throat, causing her canines to throb. She was too weak though. She thought she could quickly come to earth and devour a couple of souls, but it seemed the area she had chosen, London, was a hunting ground for demons. The city was crawling with corrupt human souls just waiting to be consumed and that seemed to be the perfect beacon for the creatures from Hell.

She had just finished up her third meal, when she felt it. Eyes watching her every move, and just when she felt they were about to strike, she bolted. Jumping from roof to roof, flying across the cobblestones, whipping around the buildings, and before she knew it, it wasn't just one demon that was after her. No. The further she ran, the more she trailed her scent, and the more she trailed her scent, the more demons started hunting her.

There had to be about a dozen of them, all different levels of creatures. From the weak low level, deformed monsters that she knew she could take out with one breath, to the more powerful first-class demons who may work directly under the Devil himself. The low-level creatures had only enough power to change into an animal here on earth. Gnarled, and ghastly, and bigger than the average creature. The higher-level demons though, from what she saw took the forms of human males as she did the human female.

Normally she would stand her ground and fight, but given the power she could feel radiating off of the couple of high class demons, she thought her chances would be better with escaping.

The black gown she had donned to blend in with the mortals suddenly caught on a branch as she flew by it, but that didn't stop her for one second. She gripped the gown where it fluttered around her knees and deftly pulled, causing it to tear away. She continued to run, not missing a beat as she tore away the part that was hanging off all the way around the gown, causing the black silk to fall around the middle of her thighs in tatters. All the better, she thought to herself, now that her legs weren't restricted by the heinous fabric.

Her heightened hearing suddenly picked up the sound of rippling water and up ahead she could see a small lake surround by high cliffs and towering trees. Knowing she wouldn't be able to outrun and escape them forever, she aimed for the lake and dived inside. Not even a ripple formed from her entry, the water as still as it was before she even touched it. Hoping the water would stave off her scent, the demoness swam to the bottom of the lake right next to the cliff, finding a small crevice to hide in.

She waited and waited, counting the seconds, her senses scanning the area around her waiting for the group of demons.

Her black dress and hair floated around her as her eyes scanned the murky water, catching sight of the aquatic life that lived underneath. At one point a water snake glided by and looked at her, but seeming to sense what she was, it continued on. Thankfully her lungs did not burn from lack of oxygen for she did not need to breathe like the mortals did, so there she sat and waited.

Finally, she felt it. The ripples of power and hunger that oozed off of the hoard finally came within range and she would have sucked in a breath if she wasn't submerged underneath a body of water. Her eyes were wide, looking up towards the surface just waiting to see if her plan proved wise or foolish. They ran and ran coming closer inch by painful inch, and just when she thought she was going to have to shoot from the water and fight to the death, the demonic group ran right passed her.

She paused and counted what could have been a thousand seconds just to be sure they didn't turn back and catch her when she came back to the surface.

Deeming it safe, the demoness pushed from the bottom of the lake, and pulled herself from the water. Sopping wet from head to toe, she scanned her surroundings, only sensing the pulse of life that was nature surrounding her.

She shot off in another direction away from where she felt the demons run and started her search for a way home.

She didn't know how long or how far she ran before she saw it. About a mile off through the trees and the shrubs of the bushes she saw a cave, so dark and so deep, she knew it would be perfect to create a portal in. A smile formed on her ruby red lips as she shot off in that direction.

Unfortunately, what she didn't see was the stone manor just on the other side of that cave she so desperately aimed to get to, nor did she sense the presence of the smirking butler so giddy at his discovery.

She stopped abruptly from her run, her booted feet trailing in the grass towards the cave. While parts of her body were still drenched from her swim, her run seemed to have dried her off a little. It was no matter, once she passed through the portal, the fires of hell would singe off her mortal clothes and body, leaving this whole experience as just a terrifying memory and a lesson learned.

She stood in front of the mouth of the cave, her eyes closed and her hands clasped together as she formed the spell between them that would take her home. So focused on the spell was she that she didn't sense the presence behind her.

"My, my, don't we look a bit worse for wear."

The demoness's eyes shot open and the spell fizzled out from between her hands. She whipped around so fast that before she knew it, the nails on her fingers had elongated, and her canines had sharpened into a deadly point.

The demon stood calmly as his eyes flitted over the form of the defensive and almost rabid looking female. Long black hair, glowing red eyes, pert nose, full ruby lips, all captured within a heart shaped face. His eyes trailed lower as he scanned the rest of her. She seemed to be wearing what would be considered a high-class lady's evening attire. The dress was of the finest silk, with sleeves that stopped at her elbows, small lace frills surrounding the hems. The sleeves trailed up and connected to a low-cut corset, the piece of clothing dipped low creating a square neckline. The sight of her generous bosom heaving in fear caused the butler to subtly lick his lips in desire. Buttons on the corset trailed down towards her core, transforming into the skirt of the dress which flowed around her thighs in tatters. Black stockings encased the creamy skin of her legs, which trailed into black knee-high riding boots. All in all, she was a vision, the demon thought to himself.

The past couple of mating seasons had been particularly rough on him. Normally he would try to sate himself with as many mortal women as he could find, but having a young master who was incredibly demanding for a 12-year-old left zero time to hunt. Not that the mortal women's bodies even did anything. It was a nice release, but it didn't quench the burn that raged within him that having a proper mate would. Unfortunately, though, while he was under his contract, that left him no opportunity to go into the depths of Hell to search for a potential mate. Demonesses were so rare that he was often left disappointed anyway. He'd been alive for multiple millennia, and it appeared that the only demonesses alive were either already mated or had yet to be born. What luck though that he would find one tonight; devastatingly beautiful and ripe for the taking.

His nostrils flared as he took in her scent and discovered that the female standing before him had not yet been claimed. There was no lingering essence of another male that would have permanently intertwined with hers had a male already taken her as his own. He was lucky indeed; she would do splendidly.

"Do we have a little kitten lost in the woods?" The butler asked sweetly, the cloak of shadows shrouding his frame clashing significantly with his velvety tone.

The demoness didn't like the look on demon's face. It was hungry, and cocky, and oh so sure that she would be easily taken.

"I'm not lost," She replied, shifting towards the mouth of the cave.

The demon's red eyes quickly marked her movement and she froze. She had to be careful. One wrong step, one slip of her defense and she would be down. She didn't know how old this demon was so she could only guess how she would fair in a fight against him, judging from his aura though, she could sense that he was powerful. His age would be the deciding factor of just how much more powerful than her he was.

Rather than attempt to apprehend him, she would try to avoid a fight all together and play it safe. Her main priority was to escape; in no way would she attack first. Being on the offensive against him would most likely prove to be unwise.

The demoness judged the distance between them. He had to be about 15 feet away, and the cave was about a yard behind her. She could attempt to forge the portal within one hand, but the destination would be completely random. Both hands would have been better because then she could have focused her energy on landing in a specific area, more accurately, the house of her father. If she landed somewhere random, there was no guarantee that this place would be safe or that she'd even be able to evade the demon anyway. He could just as easily jump in after her and hunt her down along with any other demonic creatures she ran into.

"Are you sure you aren't lost," the demon crooned. "There's no one around this area for miles, it's completely abandoned of humans, so why would a little demoness such as yourself be wandering around a place so devoid of human life?"

The demoness clenched her fist behind her back, feeling the pulse of her power come to life. She would need to keep him talking, keep him distracted while the portal built within her palm.

"I could ask you the same thing."

The demon gave her a patronizing smirk and tilted his head as he examined her, his hair falling into his eyes. "Cheeky one, aren't you. If you come with me, I could show you a place that provides the most delectable souls… that is if you wish…" The demon held out a gloved hand towards her, his eyes beckoning her to accept his hand and his offer.

It wasn't an offer she was going to take. If she set her hand in his, that would be the end. She would be trapped for eternity with no way of escape.

The demoness's eyes flicked down to his hand before returning to his russet colored eyes. "No, thank you. I'm full actually; just recently finished a meal." She said as she shifted from foot to foot, just barely inching back towards the cave.

"Are you sure? Then allow me to accompany you to wherever you're going. A lady such as yourself shouldn't be wandering alone in the dark all by her lonesome. You never know what manner of creature may be lurking about."

"Are you sure you aren't talking about yourself?" She spat, her eyes looking at him in barely contained disgust. "Because you're the only creature I see."

The demon donned a faux pained expression as he pressed his hand to his heart. "Oh, my lady, you wound me. And here I thought we were becoming such good friends."

She felt the power of the spell cusp in her hand. It was almost ready. Just a few more seconds and she would be free.

She shifted back towards the cave a little more. "I already have enough friends, I'm not looking for another."

"One can never have too many friends." The demon replied as he took a step towards her.

The demoness's eyes widened and her nostrils flared as she flinched backwards, tracking his every move, desperately trying to keep the gap between them from closing.

"As a matter of fact," the demon continued, a smirk upon his face, "friends have the honor of knowing each other's names."

Having had enough of his games, ready to dive into the abyss, the demoness quickly turned to throw the spell into the belly of the cave.

Turning her back on him… was her ultimate mistake.

Just as she raised her hand behind her head to throw the spell into the abyss, she suddenly found her wrist ensnared by the hand of the demonic butler, the spell fizzling out once more. He was fast; too fast. Without even realizing how it happened, he had spun them around locking both of her wrists behind her back with one hand, the other holding her jaw, tilting her neck back towards his shoulder.

"What is your name, my pet?" He breathed into her ear. The grip he had on her jaw was unbreakable as he buried his nose in her hair, deeply inhaling her scent.

She gasped in fear at the realization of what had just happened, her heart pounding as she struggled with all her might to tear her hands away from him. It was all for naught though as she could tell from the strength of his grip that she was barely causing a dent in his power.

"Let me go! Let me go!" The demoness shrieked into the dark as she attempted to kick at him behind her. She continued to struggle in spite of the creeping doubt in the back of her mind that told her this was something she couldn't escape from, nor would she ever.

The demon chuckled as he dodged her weak attempts at incapacitating him. She was smaller than him, the top of her head barely grazing his shoulders, so lifting her up against himself so that her toes barely grazed the ground was simple.

Her eyes widened and she nearly choked as her body was pressed to the entire length of his, the evidence of what he wanted from her digging firmly into her bottom. She breathed deeply through her nostrils, her eyelids squeezed shut as she felt him nibble lightly on her earlobe.

"I think you and I both know what's about to happen, so as much as I love games, I think it's time for us to get serious." The sweet tone of the demon's voice didn't match the harsh implication of his words at all. "So, my pet, would you please tell me your name?"

She stayed silent. Either out of anger of her own idiocy and the mistakes that led up to a situation she fought her damndest to avoid, or the fear of the demon behind her and what he was about to do, she didn't know.

The demon sighed in mild disappointment, his head leaning down to leave an open-mouthed kiss at the bend between her neck and shoulder, his eyes watching as her breasts heaved with every shuddering breath that she took. He could begin the mating process right now if he wanted, but he really wanted to know her name first.

"Come now, darling, do we really want to start our relationship out this way?"

She turned her head away from his as much as she could and he chuckled in amusement, his arm tightening around her waist.

"Very well then," the demon yielded. "It would appear that you know the intimate implications of knowing the name of your potential mate, so I guess I'll have to force it out of you."

Keeping his hold around her waist and his grip tight on her wrists, the demon kneeled down on the ground, forcing the female to follow and kneel in front of him. "I'll start the introductions. My name is-,"

"I don't care about your fucking name," the demoness interrupted with a growl. Bracing her knees on the earth below her, she attempted to throw her head back to slam into his face, but he was too quick, dodging to the right and clutching his arm around her chest to keep her immobile and pressed against him.

"Now, now, no need to be so rude." He said, his left cheek pressed up against hers, his breath wafting against her skin. "We're only just getting to know each other." He reached his hand up and seductively pulled his glove from his hand with his teeth, freeing the appendage from the cloth.

The demoness stiffened as she caught site of the black nails that all demonic creatures sported when in human form, and a purple Faustian contract seal on the back of his hand. Through the sea of fear and anger that clouded her mind, a small part of her felt curious over the contract that he was under.

So, the demon had a master. Interesting.

All her curiosity fizzled away the moment the demon trailed the pads of his fingers over the swell of her breasts.

"Your skin is so soft," he sighed, watching the path his fingers made. As his fingers traced patterns over her skin, he leaned in and attached his mouth to her jaw, just below her ear.

Her body went ridged as he sucked, nibbled, and licked over that point, her body going taught from the effect it was making. So distracted from the attention the demon was giving her neck, the demoness didn't even notice his hand move down to pop open the top two buttons of her corset, giving her no warning before he plunged his hand into her top, kneading her breast with his hand.

She gasped in surprise, her head falling back onto his shoulder as his large hand palmed at her breast, cupping the weight in his hand, rolling and pinching her nipple between his finger; and then she felt it. The near subtle pulse that went straight to her core. Though her mind was screaming that she didn't want this, her body was starting to give entirely different signals as she felt a pool of warmth beginning to form in her undergarments.

She'd never been touched like this before. The idea of a virgin demon was something laughable, but once you're taken, you belong to the creature who took you forever, so sex is something that the female creatures of Hell try to avoid as long as they possibly can.

The demon chuckled as he watched her, knowing he was going to enjoy making her succumb to him. "Before we go any further, I think it's time you knew my name," he said, his voice causing a shudder to rack through her body. His hand left her breast to trail down her stomach, aiming for a place that no one had ever touched. The throbbing in her center grew stronger and her back arched of its own volition, her body taking over, desperately attempting to receive what it has craved for over a thousand years.

She jerked a bit as he nudged her legs open with his knee, spreading her thighs apart to better gain access to the treasure between her legs. His fingers trailed over the top of her thigh, before dipping through the pieces of her ripped skirt.

She barely had time to take a breath before he dipped his head down to whisper in her ear, "My name is Asmodeus," and then he slipped his hand between her legs.

The demon grinned as the female released a shuddering sigh into the night air. He wasn't even touching her skin and she was falling apart. "So responsive, you are," Asmodeus told her, his voice sounding as if he was paying her a compliment for soaking her knickers. His finger circled over her nub just over the black lace of her panties and he felt his cock twitch against his leg as he felt how wet she had already become even though he had just barely started touching her.

"Oh, I think you were made for me, my pet," his lilting voice groaned into her ear, his breath caressing her skin.

His finger continued its slow motion around her clit, and she writhed against his body, barely contained sobs escaping from her mouth as he continued to stroke her center. She felt him lick a path along her jaw from her ear towards her chin and she turned her head, eyes half lidded and heavy with desire as her orbs caught his.

The demoness's eyes drooped down, not knowing if she wanted him to kiss her or not, but before she thought he was going to press his lips to hers, his hand slipped inside her underwear and his fingers were gliding through her wet folds.

She threw her head back against his shoulder and released a shaking scream into the air as she felt his bare hand touch her fully and freely. His nail scraped over her clit before circling the pad of his finger over it causing a multitude of pleasurable sensations to singe through her veins ending at the cavern of her pussy as a new gush of fluids soaked her center even more.

"Be mine, my pet," His heady voice groaned into her ear. "Submit yourself to me and I vow that I will bring you pleasure like you have never known before. Every time you give yourself to me, I promise that I will take your body to heights that you never even dreamed it could reach."

His fingers massaged through her folds, following the path down from where her clit was, and without warning, he plunged one long digit inside of her.

" _Ohhh_ _fuck_ ," the demoness cried, her throat tight as a sob wracked through her body. Her breaths were coming in harsh pants as her hips rocked against his finger, feeling the slender digit slide in and out and in and out in a pattern that she hoped would never end, his thumb continuing the onslaught on her throbbing nub. The demoness's hands twisted and turned, clawing at air, desperately trying to break free from the demons hold, but she didn't know if it was to push him away or pull him in.

Without warning, Asmodeus added a second finger along with the first causing her tight hole to widen even more to accommodate his long digits.

She gasped into the air, her moans so loud she thought it was all coming from her, but through the haze of her pleasure she heard another voice singing along with her own.

The demon had never felt this way before. Normally basic things like sex never had any effect on him, his mind always clear and his goal always in sight, but at this moment all he could think about was how desperately he wanted to bury his cock inside her. The demoness started a rocking motion against his fingers and he groaned in approval as he felt her walls squeeze around his digits. His hips started rocking against hers, looking to relieve the pressure he felt throughout his length.

"Tell me your name, my darling, and I'll make you feel a pleasure like you've never known," he groaned into her ear, "I just need your name."

She rode his fingers, her hips undulating with every move of his hand, a pressure beginning to form in her lower belly.

She could feel it; the release that she heard about, that feeling that every mortal craved that they broke nearly every rule set by the Creator just to feel those few moments of pleasure. She didn't think it would feel this way, this good, this amazing. She chased after that pressure, panting and writhing against the demon behind her, and just before she felt herself break, Asmodeus pulled his fingers from her core.

She jerked forward, her eyes wide as that glorious peak vanished from sight, leaving her pussy wet, throbbing, and completely unsatisfied. Her body was bent forward, head drooped towards the ground, her hair cascading around her face hiding her from view. Her eyes were wide as she stared at the ground, panting in disbelief at what he did, or rather didn't do. Her thighs were shaking and she could feel the slickness of her juices running down her skin, mixing with the grass beneath her knees.

Asmodeus stared at his fingers, watching in fascination as her nectar stuck to his digits. "Your name, my pet. All I require is a name." He looked down at her bent form, his nostrils flaring at her arousal, his other hand tightening its grip on her wrists against her back. He closed his eyes and stuck his fingers into his mouth, his tongue swirling around them. His eyes flashed red and he moaned at the taste of her, his pupils contracting in delight.

The demoness was so confused. Her entire life she fought against mating, did everything in her power to keep it from happening, knowing that once it did, her life wouldn't belong to her anymore, but at this moment in time, she didn't care. She wanted this demon. She wanted the pleasure he could give her, the feelings he would invoke in her, the satisfaction he would instill within her body. Asmodeus promised her he would. Every time they came together, every time their bodies joined as one, he promised that he would take her to heights she could never imagine.

She whispered something, so quietly that it was lost in the wind. Asmodeus cocked an eyebrow at her bent form, "I'm sorry, my dear. What was that?"

"Ser-ine," she mumbled again, albeit a bit louder.

Asmodeus grinned down at her, knowing he had her, "One more time, little one, I didn't quite hear you."

"SERAPHINE!" She screamed, sobs wracking her body as she struggled in his hold, falling back into the hard form of his body as she writhed against him, angling her hips against his in search of some sort of friction. "My name is Seraphine, so please! Just… please!" She cried.

Asmodeus grinned a truly demonic grin, his eyes glowing a pinkish red and the night around them turning darker as the sound of her name escaped from his lips. "Seraphine. What a truly beautiful name." He uttered gently as he pressed on her back, pushing her forward and making her bend until her cheek was pressed into the grass, leaving her pert behind open to his perusal.

He released her hands from his grip, knowing that all thoughts of escape had been abandoned from her mind, the demoness completely at his mercy. He growled in satisfaction at seeing her like this. Bent over, legs spread wide, thighs quivering in anticipation of what he was about to give her.

Almost like unwrapping a present, Asmodeus lifted her ripped and tattered skirt to lay across her lower back, gazing in want at what was about to belong to him.

Her juices continued to flow down her thighs, seeping through thin scrap of black lace that was her underwear. Grabbing an edge of the lace, the demon gave a small tug and ripped it away baring her most intimate place to his gaze.

A near primitive growl sounded in his throat as he saw the lips of her pussy thoroughly wet and gleaming, and her swollen clit just begging for his touch. She clutched at the grass by her head with both hands, nearly panting into the night and shifted on her knees, just enticing him to take what he wanted.

He removed his other glove with his teeth as he freed his cock from his trousers, wanting to feel her skin with his bare hands. His cock was stiff and swollen, almost aching as it stood at attention, the head coming just beneath his belly button. He groaned has he took himself in hand, stroking up and down his long shaft, feeling the veins pulse as he pleasured himself. He started leaking from his tip, grinning at the thought that his cock was weeping at the sight of his mate's pussy.

Seraphine buried her head in the grass in frustration, not knowing what was taking the demon so long. The heat in between her legs was near painful and she needed something, anything to release the tension. Almost of its own accord, her hand trailed downwards towards her aching center. She pressed into the small nub in the apex of her thighs, almost sighing in relief as she circled it with her fingers, but before she could build her pleasure, a larger hand caught her own, bringing it out from beneath her and pinning it back on the ground by her head.

"Ah, ah, ah, my pet. That's my job," the demon playfully scolded her.

Seraphine let out a careening whine and pressed her face into the grass, angling her hips even more, just begging Asmodeus to touch her.

The demon just smiled at her eagerness and leaned forward, rubbing his tip up and down her wet folds, coating his cock in her juices. Seraphine jerked in surprise, gasping as she clutched at the ground. He pressed his tip into her clit, circling the head of his cock into her nub causing the demoness to let out a loud moan of approval, her eyes closed as she waited for him to take her.

Not wanting to wait any longer, almost holding his breath at the moment he had been waiting upon for nearly 6 millennia, Asmodeus lined himself up at her entrance, and pushed the head of his cock into her.

Seraphine gasped at the same time Asmodeus let out a long groan. She was tight; gloriously tight and sinfully wet, her walls not sure of whether to push him out or pull him in. Inch by painful inch, the pleasure taking over his senses, the demon pushed himself into his mate, nearly panting with the effort of holding back. He could have easily rammed himself into her, taking what was his without abandon, but he wouldn't do that. He was a demon, not a savage. She was completely tense beneath him. He saw that her eyes were squeezed shut and she was ripping blades of grass from the earth with her fingers. He paused as he came upon the barrier within her, the piece of proof that none had ever touched her, and after tonight, no one else ever would. Not wanting to prolong her pain, Asmodeus flicked his hips and broke the barrier, sliding inside her the rest of the way.

Seraphine's eyes flew open as she felt something tear within her core, a flash of pain disappearing as quickly as it appeared as the feeling of being completely filled took over her mind and body. Her eyes glowed a pinkish red as she reveled in this feeling. She felt whole, like the missing piece inside of her had finally found its way home. Unbeknownst to her, the demon above her was feeling exactly the same way. Neither would ever admit it to each other though.

Asmodeus nearly groaned as he leaned over Seraphine, his mate, buried to the hilt within her. He placed both palms on the ground beside her head, the strong length of his body perfectly fusing against her back. He dropped down even lower onto his elbows making them both sink closer to the earth's floor, his body completely enveloping hers. The angle made him to slide in even deeper if that was even possible, which caused duel sounds of pleasure to escape from their lips.

The demon brushed aside the curls that were scattered over her right cheek, leaning down to place an open-mouthed kiss on the unblemished skin. "I think you and I were made for one another," he whispered into her ear, his words branding themselves into her skin.

"Asmodeus," Seraphine gasped, her hand reaching up to clutch at his wrist near her head.

"Yes, my pet?"

The demoness shifted her hips, gasping in pleasure as the ridges of his cock rubbed against her sensitive walls. "Please move."

The demon's eyes glowed a pinkish red. "As you wish."

His movements started out slow and controlled just wanting to feel the sensation of moving within her. She felt like burning silk against his skin, so hot and soft, he groaned into her shoulder, quickening his pace.

Seraphine let out ragged breaths every time he pushed back into her, his length penetrating to depths she didn't even know existed.

She squeezed her eyes shut tight and tightened her hold around his wrists, biting her lip to keep herself from moaning out into the night.

Noticing this, the demon cocked his head down at her, grinning at how modest she was. "Come now, my darling, don't hold back." He gave a particularly sharp thrust with his hips, causing a small whimper to break free through her lips. He licked around the shell of her ear, "I want the whole world to know you're mine."

Seraphine let out a loud gasp, crying into the air as she felt the fingers of his right-hand reach down around her hip and rub against her aching nub. The pit of her stomach tightened even more causing a huge rush of fluids to coat his length inside of her. Asmodeus released a loud groan as he felt her walls give a particularly tight squeeze around his cock, causing his balls to tighten.

He knew he was close, he could feel it, but he wouldn't allow his release to come without satisfying her first. What kind of mate would he be if he couldn't bring his demoness to complete ecstasy.

Seraphine couldn't take it anymore. The dual feeling of feeling his cock massaging her inner walls, striking her womb with every thrust, and his fingers circling the pearl between her legs was almost too much to handle. She arched her back beneath him, leaning up on her elbows, her head leaning back and pressing into his shoulder. His fingers were working furiously on her clit and she whined as she felt those digits slip through her folds.

Asmodeus felt her walls quicken around him, knowing she was about to come, just needing one last push over the edge.

"Come on, my pet," he breathed into her ear, his huffing breath causing goosebumps to appear on her skin. "Let go for me."

With one last motion of his fingers, and one particularly angled snap of his hips, the demoness let out a piercing scream as she felt the tether completely snap sending her spiraling into wave after wave of pleasure. The earth seemed to shudder, and forest went still as the demoness cried into the night.

Asmodeus gave a shuddering moan as he felt her juices burst from her depths, coating his cock in more of her nectar, the liquid falling out and dripping to the ground beneath where they were joined. His thrusts continued, severe and unrelenting, and just as he was about to let himself go, falling with her into the depths of ecstasy, his eyes flashed open in the realization that they were not alone.

He stilled within her, his body going rigid and his senses casting out to the area surrounding them. He couldn't see them, but he knew they were there. Nearly a dozen or so demons, surrounding the small clearing they were in, their demonic aura sending waves of anger towards his person.

Chuckling darkly, his red gaze on the shuddering female beneath him Asmodeus addressed the invisible audience. "Come to watch the show?" He asked. "I'm sorry to say that you're quite a bit late, you see, we're just about done."

A series of animalistic snarls tore through the air, rumbling through the clearing, but the creatures made no move towards the two figures tightly wrapped around each other. Asmodeus knew they wouldn't do anything. To try would result in their deaths. She already belonged to him; he claimed her, he was buried deep within her, he brought her to release, now all was left to do was mark her and she would be wholly his. They could try to fight him for her but given the centuries of power that was radiating from his body, he was aware that they knew what the result of their actions would be. Maybe if they were fighting him in any other situation, the more higher-level demons that he could feel would be a match for him, but given the circumstance of a mate being involved, that just brought in a whole new wave of power, the primal part of his being screaming at him to protect what was his.

He looked down at his mate, watching as she breathed heavily, still coming down from the high of her release. He knew she was aware of the potential threat around them, but either a part of her didn't care given the mind-numbing state she was in, or a part of her knew she was completely safe in his presence, knowing that he would allow nothing and no one to dare touch her.

Seraphine's eyes were half lidded with her hands gently curled beside her head, her left cheek pressed into the grass. She felt them. She felt all of them. The hoard of demons that had been chasing her earlier had finally found her, probably alerted to her location by the piercing scream that erupted from her earlier. She didn't care though. She felt so warm and so sated, her small body surrounded by the strong form of the demon above her. She knew she was safe. Demons were territorial bastards in that way that they wouldn't allow anything to happen to what belonged to them, and she was wholly his now.

She heard Asmodeus speaking above her, addressing the creatures around them, but she wasn't absorbing the words coming from his mouth. She was so out of it, a part of her just wanted to curl into a ball and fall into a deep slumber. It seemed her demon had other plans for her though. Before she knew it, Asmodeus' arm was curled around her waist and he was lifting her against him, the two of them kneeling in the grass, her back pressed against his chest and his cock still hard within her.

"I hope you all understand that any chance you had is completely gone now and there's no need for you to stay. If you'd like to watch the rest of the show though… then by all means." The demons arm curled around her waist just beneath her breasts, bracing her against him. Despite the two undone buttons at the top of her corset, her breasts were still completely covered. No need to give the other demons a full show, Asmodeus thought to himself.

Not wanting to hold off any longer, his cock still throbbing within the demoness, he started moving within her. Still soaked from her orgasm, he slid easily in and out her hole, her walls contracting around him at the movement. Her head fell against his shoulder as she let out a languid moan, clutching at his arm wrapped around her with her left hand, her nails digging into his forearm. She brought her other hand up to wrap around the back of his neck, needing something to hold onto, to brace herself against his unrelenting thrusts.

He quickened his pace, feeling the burning need build up within him once more, his balls tightening in suspension of his impending release within her, the most carnal and basic animal instincts within him screaming at him to fill her with his seed and mark her as his own. The sloshing sounds of their coupling and the smack of his hips against her pert bottom sounded throughout the forest.

He could feel the hoard of demon's anger at him, the envy oozing from their bodies. His eyes glowed red and his canines elongated as he studied the spot on his mate's shoulder hiding just underneath the material of her dress. That's where he would mark her. Still moving within her, her panting breath filling his ears and goading him on, Asmodeus reached up and ripped the material down, tearing away the part that was covering her shoulders and back. He leaned down and licked at her skin, his moans mixing with hers and creating a cacophony of sound within the forest, something like a symphony for the audience around them.

He quickened his pace, feeling the pressure build within him. Reaching down, he slipped the hand that was around her waist through the pieces of her dress to reach her mound that was hidden behind it. His fingers pinched and pulled at her nub, overstimulating her senses and causing the dam within her to burst once more. Her satisfied scream spurred on his own release and he surrendered completely to the feeling. Swiftly moving, he aimed straight for that spot on her neck, biting into her and marking her as his. At the same moment, he felt his cock stiffen, his seed shooting from the tip and filling her womb. Her walls squeezed around his length suddenly causing his balls to tighten and release even more than he thought he had to give.

Seraphine panted in exhaustion and felt the vibration of his satisfied moan reverberate throughout her body, his mouth still wrapped around her skin, teeth buried in her shoulder. His hair tickled the skin of her shoulder, and her hand tightened around his neck, fingers playing in the strands at his nape of his neck, almost holding him to her. She felt his semen shoot within her, filling her up, making her feel full and satisfied. He filled her up so much she felt the excess fluid start to leak out around his length, falling from her pussy to splatter on the grass.

She was breathing so heavily, it was almost hard to take in air. She felt Asmodeus release his teeth from her shoulder, but the blood he had drawn did not simply trail down her body in small rivulets.

Asmodeus watched as her blood moved of its own accord, drawing out the symbol of his demonic seal all on its own. Once it was finished the blood solidified and melted into her skin, a flashing purple light bursting forth from it before it faded away, leaving something like a black tattoo on the back of her right shoulder.

Satisfied that she was now officially his, Asmodeus leaned down to place an open-mouthed kiss on his mark, his lips making a path up her neck, holding her tightly to him. He chuckled as her head lolled against his own, the stark black of their hair mixing together.

"All right, shows over." Asmodeus called out to the group of demons. His eyes watched carefully, his vision shooting out around the forest to make sure they all left. "You lost your chance, so no need to stick around anymore." One by one they all slunk away into the darkness, angry and disappointed at their loss. For a split second, the butler could have sworn he saw a flash of golden eyes behind a pair of spectacles before the figure flittered away.

Once he was sure they were alone, the demon slid himself from her body, feeling her walls quiver around him almost like they were trying to keep him inside. She let out a small cry as he pulled his cock from her, her body collapsing to the ground. She managed to catch herself on her arms though, not wanting to seem like a complete invalid.

"My apologies," the demon chuckled, slipping himself back into his trousers, and fixing his attire. "I forgot how voracious I can be when it comes to the act of coitus." He looked down at her, as he pulled his discarded gloves back onto his hands, the twin mark on his hand that was now on her back disappearing underneath the material.

Not quite knowing what to do with herself, Seraphine averted her eyes, studying the forest around her. She wasn't really looking at anything, she just didn't want to look at the demon in front of her. She shifted her legs a bit, feeling the stickiness of their mixed fluids leaking from her mound and covering her thighs. She looked down and studied her now ruined clothes.

The bottom was a complete disaster from her earlier run, her stockings had grass stains on the knees, and she could see her panties discarded and torn to shreds on the grass a couple feet away. Her top half was no better. Thankfully Asmodeus had only unbuttoned the top two buttons of her corset earlier, so while she was showing an ample amount of cleavage, it wasn't enough to flash the hoard of demons while he was taking her from behind. The material covering her right shoulder was completely torn away, hanging down her back, her right sleeve still wrapped around her arm. She turned her head around and reached her hand behind her to feel at the mark that now adorned her skin. A small tingling sensation surrounded the mark as she traced it.

"Does it hurt?"

Seraphine looked up to see her mate gazing down at her, a flash of what looked to be concern go through his eyes. It quickly disappeared though so she couldn't be sure.

"No, it's fine." She replied. Not wanting to be on the ground anymore, she attempted to stand to her feet, but quickly realized her legs were not going to cooperate. She fell forward and would have landed on her face had Asmodeus not caught her. She held onto his forearms and felt her cheeks flush in embarrassment as she heard him chuckle.

"I do apologize, my lady. I didn't mean to be so rough with you."

"Yes you did," she shot back, giving him a look that said, _don't you dare lie to me_.

He smiled back at her, his eyes closed in something like delight, the grin on his lips anything but sweet, "Yes, I did."

Still kneeling on the ground, both of them facing the other, Seraphine's eyes focused on her mate's attire. Despite what they had just did, his clothes seemed to be in perfect condition, a sad contrast given her own clothing situation. Underneath his coat which he had unbuttoned to better access his trousers earlier, he was wearing a white dress shirt with a black vest over it and a black tie around his neck tied in a perfect knot.

Her gaze slid to a point just above his chest and before the demon could react, the demoness had clawed through both vest and shirt, tearing them away from his skin. Her hand wrapped around the back of his neck and his eyes widened in surprise as she lurched forward and latched her teeth into his skin just above his pectoral, right over where his heart was.

Asmodeus looked down in shock as the demoness marked him as her own, not expecting her to move so quickly, or even mark him in general. Though she did already belong to him, he thought he was going to have to fight and coerce her to mark him as hers. She didn't have to mark him really, but it was nice to know that you both belonged to the other.

Releasing her canines from his skin, she licked at the blood on her lips as she watched the red liquid move around of its own accord and draw out the pattern of her own seal. Flashing purple before fading to black.

She smoothed her thumb over the mark in satisfaction, smiling up at his shocked face. "There we go. Now we're even."

Asmodeus looked at her in shock before shaking himself from his stupor, giving her an amused look. "I feel like this is going to be the start of a very interesting relationship."

"I don't think you really thought this whole thing through when you caught me," the demoness replied in a condescending tone. "You have no idea what you're in for."

"Oh, I have no doubt," he returned playfully, not letting her words get to him. "Now, we better get going, my master is due to wake up soon."

Standing from the ground, the demon reached down and took his mate into his arms, knowing that she wouldn't be able to walk anytime soon. That thought had him smirking to himself.

"I know what you're thinking and you better wipe that smirk off of your face," Seraphine growled at him, while wrapping her arms around his neck. "It's not going to happen again."

The demon started his trek down to the stone manor, chuckling at her confidence. "We shall see, my pet."

The demoness rolled her eyes in return giving him an almost disgusted look at his cockiness. She looked at his attire again before what he said before went through her head. "So, you have a master? You're in the middle of a contract right now?"

"Yes, I am," he replied, smoothly stepping over roots, easily navigating his way into the darkness. The sun hadn't yet broken over the horizon but given the thick density of the forest's branches and leaves, it was impossible for any light to break through the thicket. A normal human would be stumbling around, completely lost in the dark. Thankfully Asmodeus wasn't normal, or human.

"Is that where we're heading? To the house of your master?"

"It is."

"Am I to live with you there? Are you sure I shouldn't go back home so as not to be in your way?"

"I want to keep you with me for the time being." Asmodeus told her, his eyes tracking the path ahead of him. "I've no desire to be separated from you."

Seraphine went quiet at that, silently studying the demon holding her. She was a bit surprised with the way he was acting. He was much more considerate than what she thought a mate was supposed to be.

He was very handsome, she thought to herself. Raven black hair falling messily into his face, piercing russet eyes, smooth pale skin, and though she had yet to see his body completely unclothed (the only part of his skin visible being the area of clothing that she had slashed away to get to his chest), she knew he was strong. She felt that strength as he roughly took her, and she could feel it now as he held her gently in his arms.

"Besides, I think you would be a nice addition to my master's household," Asmodeus continued.

"So, your master will be ok with my being there?"

Seraphine watched the demon smirk at something secret that she had yet to understand, probably about this master of his. "Oh, you have no idea."

The demoness looked at him expectantly. "Well? Who are you contracted to? What for? For how long?"

"You ask a lot of questions," Asmodeus said to her, not yet annoyed, but he felt like he could start feeling that way at any moment.

"Yeah, well, I told you, you didn't know what you were getting into when you caught me." She returned. Realizing he wasn't going to elaborate on anything after a few moments of silence, Seraphine slumped into his arms with a huff, her head falling back leaving her raven black hair to fall like a waterfall towards the forest floor.

Asmodeus looked down at her, silently chuckling at her theatrics. His eyes traced over the skin of her neck and her exposed chest, russet orbs lingering on the slip of cleavage just teasing him to lean down and taste the sliver of skin between her mounds.

Yes, he had a feeling she might be a bit of a handful, but her beauty certainly made up for her inquisitive and annoyingly confident nature. Which now that he thought about it, he didn't think was a very bad thing. Most demons wanted a demure and quiet mate, someone there to look pretty and open their legs for them whenever they pleased. Not Asmodeus though. No, he wanted someone to challenge him, someone to talk to, someone to share life with and revel in all the sins the human world had to offer.

Feeling her legs kick in the air to the beat of his steps, Asmodeus felt pleased at his lot.

His mate leaned up once more, looking off towards where he was walking. "Can I at least know your name?" She asked.

"Hm?" Asmodeus hummed in confusion.

Seraphine looked up at him, her red gaze crossing with his own. "The name your master gave you. All contracted demons go by another alias, not wanting the humans to know their true name. So what's yours?"

They broke through the trees, finally making it to the edge of the forest. The demoness looked over at the large stone manor with its neatly trimmed grounds and its perfectly hedged gardens. It wasn't the most impressive manor she had seen in her life. She had once eaten the soul of a Spanish prince in a beautiful castle set on the coast of Spain overlooking the Atlantic Sea. Despite its modesty, this manor was a lovely little thing no less, the demoness could admit.

She turned her gaze once more on the demon holding her, studying him as he studied the house that he served in, his mind on lost on another matter she did not know. "Your name?" She asked once more.

"Sebastian Michaelis."

* * *

 **Comment's feed my soul! Please let me know what you thought about it? What you liked, what your thoughts were about certain parts, etc.**

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **XOXO Alyssa**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : I do not own Black Butler or anything affiliated with it. Black Butler belongs to Yana Toboso. Original characters are mine.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

The inside of the manor proved to have the same character as the outside. At least that's what Seraphine thought from the little that she had seen. The dull, gray stone that made up the outside of the house matched the inside as well.

Asmodeus slipped them through a side entrance before the sun's rays had a chance to touch them. Once through the door they were met with a small set of stairs leading down into a hallway with various rooms on either side. There was nothing grand or rich about this part of the house, so Seraphine assumed that these must be where the servants worked.

Still settled in Asmodeus' arms, Seraphine swiveled her head around, trying to catch a glimpse into each room they passed.

"This is the basement," Asmodeus said, quenching her curiosity. "Here you will find the kitchens, the servant's dining hall, household supplies, and much more. The servant's quarters can be found in the hallways just up those stairs." He nodded towards a staircase at the opposite end of where they had just come through.

"Oh," Seraphine replied, her mind absorbing everything being said to her as her mate walked into the kitchen he just mentioned. "And where are the servants?"

"They should still be asleep, but will no doubt be waking soon." Asmodeus set her down on a wooden island that was in the middle of the vast cooking area.

The demoness settled herself but gave the demon a look. "Are you sure this is sanitary?" She asked him, shifting her hips a bit, alluding to the part of her body he had recently ravaged. She felt her bottom stick to her tattered skirt, seemingly glued to it from her body's juices.

Her mate just smirked as he leaned both hands on the counter on either side of her, "Oh don't worry, my pet. I'll clean it and any other mess you decide to make," he purred into her ear, the tip of his nose gently trailing the skin along her jaw till he reached her chin. He grinned in satisfaction when he felt her breath hitch. Tilting her chin upwards with his nose, his lips connected to the skin of her neck, deftly placing open mouthed kisses across the column of her throat, trailing upwards towards her lips.

Seraphine found herself without any breath to inhale, her eyes half lidded as her hands clutched at the edge of the counter. She heard the wood groan under the strain of her grip.

Asmodeus paused as he reached her lips, waiting for her eyes to open. Rather than the russet red that he was expecting, a glowing pink met his eyes, one of the evidences of her desire for him. Another evidence was the sweet aroma of her arousal forming between her thighs, which deeply satisfied him.

His demoness gently bumped her nose with his as he brought his forehead to rest against hers, and her pink orbs disappeared once more behind her eyelids as she waited for him to make the first move.

Before he could even contemplate capturing the red petals that were her lips with his own, the sound of footsteps coming from the hallway over caught his attention.

Before Seraphine knew it, she was back in her mate's arms, and whisked to the other side of the room, both of them covered completely by the shadows in the corner next to the door. The immortals watched in unearthly silence as a male figure entered the kitchen, the grey light of dawn just barely coming through the windows enough that a head of golden hair was noticeable.

Seraphine's demonic eyes took note of every part of the man. Tall, slim but sturdy build, tanned skin, and blue eyes. He was dressed in what appeared to be a chef's outfit, and what was curious was that he had a pair of goggles hanging loosely around his neck.

The male walked around the room, lighting a few candles to brighten up the area. The light from those candles danced dangerously close to the alcove that was the demonic pair's hiding place. Seraphine tightened her arms around her demon's neck as she waited to see what he would do; she was curious as to why he was hiding her from the human male. If he expected her to live there she was sure that she would have to meet all the other inhabitants eventually.

A low growl rumbling in the pit of her demon's chest caught her ear. She looked down at her mate and saw the intense stare he was giving the other male across the room. His eyes, which had started to glow, shifted briefly to her own as he noticed the curious stare she was giving him, before his orbs flitted over her form then returned back to the human who was lighting a cigarette he had pulled from his pocket.

Seraphine felt Asmodeus' arms tighten around her body and suddenly his actions made complete sense.

He was being territorial of her. The fact that she was in the presence of another male so soon after their mating must be grating on the instincts within him to keep her all to himself. They called this the mating frenzy.

Often times a mated pair will have to seclude themselves weeks - sometimes even months - depending on the male. It was dangerous for demons to be around others as their instincts cried at them to protect, claim, and possess their demoness, mostly until they got their female with child. That way their claim on their mate was completely solidified, so no other demon could challenge them.

She was also sure that her state of undress didn't help matters either.

Seraphine couldn't help the mischievous smile that formed on her lips as she thought of what exactly must be consuming her mate's mind at this very moment.

 _What a perfect opportunity for some fun_ , she thought to herself

Beneath the animalistic desire to rip Baldroy's body in half for being in the presence of his demoness (albeit unaware), Asmodeus was fuming at himself. How could he forget something so basic as the mating frenzy? Though he was positive that he would be able to control his actions, he was fuming at himself for not being able to control the onslaught of emotions that were taking over his mind due to the female in his arms.

At the thought of his demoness, the arms underneath her knees and around her back seemed to unconsciously try to press her even closer to himself, seemingly trying to fuse her body to his own. That was a delicious thought, and one he wanted to bring to life at this very moment. Asmodeus couldn't help but imagine burying his cock deep inside of her once more, the memories of their earlier mating coming back to his mind. He wanted to explore her even further than he was able to last time. Find out what made her scream, moan, cry, and bring her to complete ecstasy.

He started to breathe heavily just thinking about taking her and turned his head to look at her face. He froze, and his body tensed when his eyes fell upon her. The only problem was, her own eyes were not focused on himself.

To his horror, her gaze was completely set upon Baldroy. He watched as her eyes seemed to trace the chef's entire figure, seeming to devour him with her russet orbs. The animal within him roared as she slowly bit her lip, her tongue then slipping out to trace over where her teeth had just been. He felt her shift within his arms, her thighs subtly rubbing together.

Before he had a chance to call out his ire, his demoness leaned her lips down towards his ear, her words breathlessly whispered to him at a frequency no human ear would ever be able to capture.

"Asmodeus, _who is that_?"

Frozen in shock, Asmodeus watched as the hand that had been resting on his chest, reached up to her own to trace a path over the skin of her chest. The flames behind his eyes nearly grew as he watched her slender digits trail over the ripped material of her corset in between her breasts, down over her abdomen before she reached the tattered silk of her skirt at the juncture of her thighs. Her eyes remained on the blonde (about to be dead) man, but before her hand went any further, she burst into a fit of silent giggles.

Asmodeus was shocked still as he tried to calm the rage burning within him. He felt the strain within him relax though as he felt his mate press her forehead to his temple, the tip of her nose grazing his cheek and her eyes closed in delight as her body shook from her quiet laughter. He felt rather than saw the hand that was previously tracing her own body reach up to cup his cheek, her thumb rubbing over the skin soothingly.

"I'm just kidding, Asmodeus," Seraphine giggled. "I didn't think it would be this easy to get underneath your skin, but I am happy I had an opportunity to find out."

Asmodeus did nothing but turn his head to look her square in the face, his eyes intense and burning. She was sitting in the fold of his arms without a care of what she just about made him do to the innocent war veteran across the room.

"My pet," Asmodeus started calmly, a distinct contrast between the emotions that were going haywire within him. "I wonder if you've ever heard about what happens when you play with fire."

The demon felt a shiver go down his spine as her lips caressed his ear and her words whispered through him.

"Oh, but sweetheart, you just don't know how much I love to get burned."

He felt himself pause when she gently pressed her lips to the skin below his ear, though the giggle that escaped her after her kiss made him internally roll his eyes, figuring that she was merely messing with him once more.

At a loss of what to do, he sighed at his playful pet, and waited for the moment when Baldroy's back was turned to them before he whisked her away and out the door.

They went up the staircase Asmodeus had gestured to earlier and down a simple looking hallway before they stopped in front of a door. Asmodeus used his demonic powers to make the door open of its own volition.

"I feel like this moment is comparative to when a groom carries his bride over the threshold of their home." Seraphine commented as Asmodeus made the door quietly close behind them.

"Hmm," the demon mused, letting his mate slide from his arms and to the floor, "so it does. Though the union of humans is far less sacred than of our own kind; I would even say that what they deem as holy matrimony is nothing but a farce in the end."

Seraphine smiled as she ran her fingertips over the lapels of Asmodeus' jacket, her mate's thoughts amusing her. "You're right; humans are such fickle creatures. Declaring their undying love to their sweetheart one moment then slipping into the bed of their secret lover the next." Her hand then went to the opening of his torn shirt, tracing gentle patterns on the mark she placed on him. "I should hope that you and I never turn fickle, Asmodeus."

The demon felt his breath still at her gentle touch on his skin, finding that he loved the feel of her hands on him. It was curious though that he should be feeling this way. Was it like this for every demon? To be so immersed in the presence of your mate that you could hardly breathe. Would it last? Or were these all-consuming thoughts and feelings just symptoms of the mating bond while it was so fresh? He felt he had so many questions yet zero time to find the answers.

"You need not worry, my pet." Asmodeus assured, gently tucking some of her disheveled yet soft black hair behind her ear. "I have no intention of straying from you."

The demoness looked at him thoughtfully for a moment before her lips quirked in a small smile. "I'm happy," She replied, "though not worried. It's not like any male or female would be able to touch you anyway."

And then before Asmodeus knew it, she flitted away from him almost like a butterfly. He watched her as she perused his room, touching the few books he had on display, though they were only just for show. His room didn't have much, only consisting of a twin bed, a nightstand, a desk with a chair, and an armoire. He didn't need much; he didn't even need sleep. The whole room was just to keep up pretenses of being a regular butler.

He thought on her words as she took a seat on his bed, her focus on him completely as she leaned her hands back against the mattress. The demon's eyes immediately homed in on the pale skin of her thighs, the tattered material of her skirt nearly falling away. He felt his cock twitch in his pants, knowing she was completely bare beneath the remains of her silk skirt. He knew this because, unbeknownst to his mate, he had slipped her torn undergarments into the pocket of his pants before they had left the forest.

"And what, pray tell, do you mean by that?" He asked her, though he found his focus falling away at the sight of her body lounging in his room, on his bed. He slowly started to make his way over to her, his mind coming up with all the delicious ways he could make her scream.

Seraphine smirked and dropped back to lay against the mattress. "Oh, just that I included a little spell along with my seal that I put on your body. Basically, if anyone has any less than honorable intentions towards your person and if they touch even one hair on your head, they'll be met with an inexplicable pain that will render them unconscious, and under even special circumstances, dead."

Her eyes sparkled in mirth as she suddenly found her mate leaning over her, one knee on the mattress between her legs and his left hand holding his weight next to her head. His other hand had found purchase beneath her knee, bringing it up to wrap around his waist.

Seraphine's breath hitched as he lowered his hips to rest in the cradle between her thighs, his covered hardness pressing into her core.

"And what was your reason for including this little spell?" He asked, his nose skimming her cheek, breathing in the scent of her skin. He felt her booted calves wrap tighter around his waist, and he flexed his hand against her leg, his fingers slipping beneath the material of her black tights.

"I don't like to share," she gasped, feeling the rush of air hit her exposed thigh as he brought the clothing down to her knee. He growled when her knee-high boots stopped him from pulling them away any further.

Seraphine let out a breathy giggle as she felt his lips trail a wet path down her neck, arching her head back to give him more room to work with. Her eyes closed as she felt herself fall into a daze as his lips traveled towards her breasts while he simultaneously unbuttoned her corset. The demoness opened her eyes at the feeling of warmth upon her face and saw the sun peeking through the windows, casting an ironic glow upon the two creatures of darkness.

"While I'll admit I'm enjoying this, I thought you said your master awoke half past sunrise."

A brief pause was followed by a displeased snarl that tore through her mate's lips. She looked down to see his eyes were glowing that familiar reddish pink as he seemed to glare down at her still covered breasts. He seemed to accept that he wouldn't be taking her anytime soon and dropped his forehead to her shoulder in defeat.

Seraphine let out a small giggle as she picked at his black locks, sifting the silky-smooth strands through her fingers.

"I guess it can't be helped," Sebastian sighed. He picked himself up off her and stood from the bed, giving her body an almost regretful look. He turned away from her, using all of his will power to do so and entered his small lavatory through a door on the right side of the room.

Seraphine heard him rummage around for a few seconds, her ears picking up the sounds of running water before he came right back into the room.

"I've drawn you a bath," he said as he strode to his armoire, using every ounce of strength he had to keep his eyes from straying to the delectable form lounging on his bed. "I'm going to go get my master ready for the day, but in the meantime, I'm going to need you to clean up and make yourself presentable. It wouldn't do to have my mate looking anything less than spectacular when you meet my lord."

Seraphine looked down and gave herself a once over. From her torn stockings to her terribly ripped dress, and from the earthy scent of the forest lingering on her skin, she could agree that a bath sounded most pleasing. She rolled her eyes though at the thought of Asmodeus' supposed master as she didn't feel any inclination to doll herself up for some insignificant lord.

"Why do I have to do anything for this human?" She complained as she rolled over to lean onto her arm and watch her mate as he went through a row of white shirts. "Why can't I just go home and come to you when you call me?"

"Because, as I said before, I desire you to be with me at all times," the demon said nonchalantly as he seemed to study the vest and waistcoat he was holding in his hands.

Seraphine blinked and suddenly her mate was dressed in the clothes that were once in his hold, the torn clothes he had been wearing seemed to disappear into nothing. He looked as he once did when he first found her in the forest; pristinely and professionally dressed, not one thread of his wardrobe out of place. She nearly rolled her eyes at how perfect he looked.

He straightened the lapels of his jacket and picked up a garment brush from a side table to brush away any lint from his clothes. Once finished, he snapped his fingers and, in his hands, a long piece of clothing materialized out of thin air.

"Now, once you finish bathing, I would like for you to put on this dress."

Seraphine gave it a once over, before she gave her mate a blank look, his own face mimicking hers. She gave a resigned sigh and lifted herself from his bed before making her way into his bathing room.

Sebastian's eyes followed her form, smirking as he saw how stiffly her legs moved, before she disappeared into the next room. He neatly hung the dress on the door of his closet and straightened out his gloves, his eyes moving towards the bathroom door. He knew she was only a wall away, but it didn't stop the yearning need he had to be with her at all times. Slowly, he made his way over to the door, his entire body clenching in want as he peeked through gap.

She had pulled off her boots and stockings and was currently working on removing her corset. Her back was to him, and he desperately wanted her to turn around as the restricting piece that went around her midsection came free and fell to the floor, the torn material of her sleeves and skirt going along with it. His eyes trailed up the smooth skin of her calves and thighs as she went to remove the last piece of clothing covering her body. The thin, black slip left little to the imagination, but it was still in the way of his gaze.

Asmodeus gently pushed on the door to let himself in as he focused intently on his mate. His blood was thrumming in his veins as he watched her hands carefully remove the straps from her shoulders. He'd just reached her as the final piece of clothing fell from her body, leaving her completely bare. He couldn't help but fall into a trance as he trailed his gloved fingers along her spine, his cock stiffening at the small gasp that came from her lips; oh, what noises could he bring forth from her.

Her long, thick, black hair ended just above her pert bottom and it was almost like his hand had a mind of its own as he twined his fingers through the ends. The air was still and silent, filled with the steam of the water coming from the tub, and he could feel his blood starting to boil, answering the call of the mating frenzy.

She'd been standing still in front of him, her arms crossed over her breasts, just sensing his movements. She felt nervous though she didn't know why. Would it be different from the first time? He was rough, passionate, and unrelenting in the forest. Could the next time be gentler? Could he be gentle? She didn't even know if that's what she wanted. From how quickly she felt herself become wet, a part of her wondered if she really even cared how he took her as long as he did. All she knew was that she wasn't ready. Underneath the throbbing desire was a throbbing pain, small but still there. The only problem was, was she allowed to deny him? Would he understand if she told him she wasn't ready, or would he overpower her and take what he wanted regardless of how she felt. Unfortunately, they lived in a world where every rule was dictated by the male.

Luckily for her, she had a card up her sleeve. The only thing more powerful than his desires was the desires of his master. All she had to do was remind him.

"Keep this up and you're going to be late," she warned him, breaking his trance.

She heard Asmodeus let out a sharp sigh through his mouth as he gave her hair another gentle tug, this time in annoyance as he knew what she was doing.

She turned her head up towards him and stretched on her tippy toes to give the underside of his chin a gentle peck. "Later," she grinned.

"I'll hold you to that," he replied, giving her body another once over before he reluctantly turned away from her. "I'll come back and retrieve you when it's time to meet my master." He said as he made his way to the door. The sound of splashing water met his ears.

"Asmodeus," she called.

The demon stopped with his hand on the door. "Yes, my pet."

"You might want to take care of that before you go up there."

Asmodeus looked back and saw her in the tub, the water coming up to her collarbone, hiding her body from his sight. She was smirking at him, her eyes trained on his crotch, bringing his attention to the noticeable tent in his pants.

His eyes went back to her amused form before he returned her smirk. "That, my pet, is a job meant solely for you."

She rolled her eyes in reply before going about the task of cleaning herself. He desperately wished he could be the one to wash her body clean, and learn every dip and curve of her skin, but as he checked his silver pocket watch, he knew there was just no time to do so.

"Duty calls."

* * *

Seraphine sighed as she felt all of her muscles relax – internal and external – from the warmth of the water. It felt so good to be clean, she almost wanted to fall asleep right where she was, but she knew she had to get out sooner or later.

With much reluctance, she pulled herself from the copper tub and dried herself off with a nearby towel. She rung out her long hair over the tub, before bringing the towel up to squeeze the rest of it dry.

She made her way back into her mate's bedroom and her eyes caught the dress that he had materialized for her. Not wanting to get the dress wet from her still damp hair, she moved it aside and opened up the armoire. Four rows of shirts, vests, coats, and pants met her eyes, along with a row of black shoes on the bottom shelf. There were four small drawers beneath the shelf of shoes which she unashamedly opened to peek inside. She was disappointed to find nothing but ties, gloves, socks, and handkerchiefs all neatly folded in their respective drawers.

She had hoped he would have something at least a little interesting lying around. She glanced around his room and noticed some drawers on his desk as well as his nightstand. She grinned in excitement at the chance to snoop around and learn at least something about her new mate, but before doing that, she needed to find something to wear.

Turning back to his open armoire, the demoness pulled one of his white shirts off its hanger and slipped it on. She buttoned a good majority of the buttons before rolling up the too long sleeves. They went well past her hands and the hem of the shirt fell just above her knees. Satisfied that she was covered, she flitted over to his desk.

She was disappointed to find nothing but a few blank pieces of paper and some pens were all that occupied his desk. She was even more disappointed to find that his nightstand was completely empty. There was nothing under his bed, and the books on top of his desk were nothing but a book of poems and a volume of Shakespeare's works.

Feeling put out at her failed attempt at snooping, Seraphine fell back onto her mate's bed, burrowing herself into his pillow. She breathed in deeply, her nose taking in the untampered scent of Asmodeus. It was calming, in a confusing way. She shouldn't feel so comfortable around him, she'd barely known him two hours. She wondered if this was the effects of the mating bond.

She thought about how drastically her life had changed in a short amount of time. She had just come up for a bite to eat, and rather than going straight home afterwards, she had found herself mated instead, something she didn't think would happen to her for another couple of millennia.

Thinking of home, her mother would be expecting her. Seraphine had never told her where she was going.

The demoness fell asleep wondering how long it would take her family to realize that she was gone.

* * *

"Master, it's time for you to wake up."

Ciel Phantomhive opened his eyes to the bright light of the sun shining through his bedroom window, his curtains having been opened by the butler who had just spoken. He lightly groaned and rubbed his eyes as he sat up, blinking wearily at his surroundings. Scooting towards the edge of the bed, he yawned as he accepted the cup of tea Sebastian had poured for him.

"For breakfast today we have two poached eggs, bacon, rocket and grilled tomato, drizzled with hollandaise sauce and served on a crisp rosti, infused with rosemary and sea salt. I can substitute the bacon with salmon if you would prefer." Sebastian said as he prepared his master's wardrobe.

Ciel took a sip of his tea, the burning liquid waking him up a bit. "I'll keep the bacon."

"Very well, sir. Your schedule today is very light. No meetings or anything of import to do with the Funtom Company." Sebastian took away the tea cup and saucer his master was holding out to him and proceeded to dress him for the day. "You do have a violin lesson today as well as a tutor session in Science and History."

"Very well then," Ciel replied, his eyes closed as Sebastian buttoned up his vest and proceeded to tie his tie. "Today sounds like a very simple day." Ciel hummed in amusement. "Simple. I never thought I'd use that word to describe my life. Nothing is ever simple around here."

"Right you are, sir," Sebastian agreed as he slipped on his master's shoes. Ciel stood as Sebastian grabbed his blue jacket and turned so the butler could slip it on. Once his jacket was buttoned and his eyepatch was in place, Ciel turned to finish his tea.

"If that's all, Sebastian, you may leave."

"Actually, sir…there was something I wanted to discuss with you."

Ciel turned at the serious tone in his demon butler's voice and was met with a blank look. He wished the demon was easier to read. He never gave any inclination as to what he was thinking which threw Ciel off as he prided himself in his ability to read people like an open book. He laughed to himself as he thought that it made sense as Sebastian wasn't even a person.

Sitting himself on the edge of his bed, the young earl gave the demon his attention. "What is it?"

Not really knowing where to start, the demon figured he'd begin with the basics. "When it comes to nature and animals, I assume you know what mating season is, or at least I hope you do?"

"Mating…season?" Ciel asked warily. This was not what he was expecting. He assumed Sebastian needed to talk to him about the accounts or the servants or something else to do with the estate. He had a feeling he wasn't going to like the direction this conversation was going to go.

"Yes, mating season. Every year, most breeds of animals mate during a certain time of the year. This is mostly due to the optimization of survival of the young due to certain aspects like weather temperature, water and food availability, and the predatory behaviors of other species." Sebastian explained. "During this time of year, the female body goes through a cycle which sets their bodies for optimum fertility and makes them receptive to mating." The demon inwardly smirked at the look of horror that continued to grow on the boy's face with every word he said.

Ciel tried to stop the blush that was growing across his cheeks as he desperately tried to hold the demon's gaze, not wanting to show any weakness. At the amused look on the butler's face, he knew he was failing profusely.

Closing his eyes and angling his head away from the demon in a feigned look of disinterest, Ciel cleared his throat. "And what exactly does this have to do with you?"

Sebastian grinned at his master's embarrassment. "Well, my lord, much like those breeds of animals, my kind is currently in mating season."

Ciel's eyes shot open. "Your kind?" This was unexpected. Sebastian never talked about anything that had to do with his own supernatural species. Then a thought struck him, "wait…your kind is currently in mating season? … _You're_ in mating season?"

Sebastian gave a teasing smile, "Yes, exactly, my lord."

The Earl of Phantomhive stood from his bed and went to the window, wanting to put as much distance between himself and the demon as possible. _So much for a simple day_ , he thought to himself. After composing himself, he turned back to the demon, though he found he was still at a loss for words.

"Well… uh… tha-," he took a deep breath, "are… are you saying that you need to find a mate?" Ciel couldn't believe he was having this conversation. He was so confused. What kind of mate was Sebastian looking for? How does a demon even go about finding one? And then when he did find one, what would they do? Ciel stopped his thought process from going there; he knew what they would do, he just didn't want to think about it.

"No, my lord, I already have one, and she's currently here… in the manor."

Ciel's eyes grew wide, "What?"

"Yes, my lord, this is what I wanted to talk to you about." Sebastian replied, relieved that they were finally at the root of the topic, despite the fun he was having making his younger master squirm. "I was wondering if she could be allowed to stay here in the mansion? We could simply say she's my wife and if you're not comfortable with her being idle, we could even give her a position in the manor."

Ciel couldn't seem to wrap his head around the situation. "Let me get this straight. There's another demon in my mansion and this demon just so happens to be your mate."

"Yes, sir," Sebastian said. He hoped his young lord would be receptive to this. If his master didn't want her under his roof, Sebastian would have no choice but to comply with his wishes which meant that he would have to send Seraphine home. He clenched his jaw at the thought of being parted from her. He would have to spin this in a way that his master would see that he would benefit from it, to present it in a way that Seraphine being here would be in his lord's best interest.

"She's completely loyal to me, sir, which means in turn she will be completely loyal to you," Sebastian reassured. "She cannot go against me, and if I command her to obey you, she will obey."

"Mhmm," Ciel rubbed his chin thinking. Another demon in the manor, and if as Sebastian said, it meant another demon under his control. He turned back to the window thinking over the possibilities at having two supernatural creatures at his beck and call. Sebastian was proficient, he couldn't deny, but how much more power could he gain with another knight added to his chess board.

He turned back to the butler, a blank look on his face, but a calculating gleam in his eye.

"Bring her to me."

* * *

 **And finally, the story continues.**

 **I would like to thank everyone who has read/favorited/followed/commented on this story. Though it took a long time for this chapter to come out, I loved getting those notifications. Also, thank you to those that caught mistakes in the story and let me know, be it story plot or grammar wise. I will accept constructive criticism in my writing as well as any help you would like to give me.**

 **Like I told those who asked, I do plan to continue with this story, I just apologize for the long gap between chapters. If you plan to stick with this story, fantastic, but if long periods between chapters bothers you, I don't blame you.**

 **Unfortunately, writing for fun is not my number one priority. I have too many other obligations in my life that have to be put at the top of the list before my relaxing and recreational time. So just bear with me if you have the patience. I promise I'm loving writing this story, and I do my best when I'm able to find the time.**

 **Finally, and then I'll leave you. I had a question from a reader.**

 **Alzena :**

 **I don't know what Sebastian's real name is. I try to stay as consistent with the facts as I can in whatever detail I can find, and I do a lot of research. When I searched to see if his true name had been revealed in the series, I didn't find anything, so I just googled demon names and found one that I liked. Asmodeus really stuck out to me, so I used that. His name could be Mephistopheles, but I don't know. I've only ever seen the anime, I've never read the manga. So if his name has been revealed in the manga, for those of you that have read it, let me know and I'll change it to that.**

 **If anyone has any questions, don't hesitate to shoot me a message or leave a review. I am also on AO3 as AlyssaTargaryen, and you can find me on tumblr as alyssa-targaryen.**

 **Thanks again, everyone!**

 **XOXO**

 **Alyssa**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer** **: I do not own Black Butler or anything affiliated with it. Black Butler belongs to Yana Toboso. Original characters are mine.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

Before Sebastian was dismissed to go retrieve Seraphine, his young master told him to bring the demoness to his study. He parted ways with his young lord in the hall and headed to the kitchen to deposit the tea dishes from his master's morning tea, as well as to tell Mey-Rin to hold off on serving breakfast for the moment.

He was irked that his master didn't give him a straight answer right then, merely telling him to fetch Seraphine. He wondered what the young lord was thinking. Hopefully Sebastian had succeeded in implanting the idea of just how much power his master would hold with two demons living in the manor. He just hoped his mate was as compliant as he had said she would be. He didn't lie to his master when he told him that he could order Seraphine to obey, but he really didn't want to have to use such drastic measures.

Hopefully she would find it in herself to adhere to the whims and desires of the young earl, but he had a feeling she wouldn't be so easily controlled. Sebastian didn't want to make an enemy of her though, especially so early on in their relationship.

Sebastian laughed to himself. _Relationship_ … as if that simple word could describe the unbreakable tether between them.

What they had was a bond. A force so powerful and binding that no human could even comprehend the depth of yearning, possessiveness, and devotion that was held between the two beings tied together for eternity.

It was a powerful thing, the mating bond. Thoughts, feelings, pleasures, pains (both emotional and physical), they were all sewn together, creating a cord between them that would never wear, nor could it ever be cut by neither god or man. Everything was felt so distinctly and that's what connected the pair together. If something happened to one, so it would affect the other.

Granted, some bonds fared better than others, but the secret to the success of those bonds was both creatures had to _want_ it to work, and oh did Sebastian want it.

Seraphine seemed to be accepting of it. She had made her choice clearly in the forest and Sebastian sensed that she was aware of her decision and the outcomes, but he also knew it would take time for her to wholly open herself up to the bond and to him. As of right now, her mind was completely cut off from him, and he didn't like it - not being able to sense what she was feeling - but he would respect her space. Time was all they had, and he would allow her it.

He just hoped she never cut him off from her body.

As he made it to the hallway that contained the servant's quarters, he nearly groaned in pleasure at the thought of her. Though it had only been hours, it felt like a lifetime since he had taken her. He was very good at keeping the sexual effects of his body under control, but he could steadily feel that grip on his desires loosen the more time that passed. He would need to take her again and soon if he wanted to maintain at least a little semblance of decorum whilst serving the Phantomhive household.

Grasping the doorknob to his rooms, Sebastian took a deep breath to focus his mind before he came face to face with his mate once more. He knew there would be no time for any bed play between them as his master didn't like to be left waiting long, so hopefully Seraphine would be dressed and ready to go.

All that control he had just conjured up wasted away as all his blood rushed straight to his cock at the sight that awaited him on the other side of the door. He didn't know whether to be disappointed or pleased that Seraphine had disregarded his instructions on getting ready.

On his bed, dressed in one of his white dress shirts, the material riding sinfully high on her thighs, was his mate. Fast asleep from what he could tell as he quietly closed the door and made his way over. She was laid on her stomach, her arms folded beneath the pillow as her wild mane fell in loose curls around her shoulders. He noticed her hair was slightly damp from her bath still, which was seeping into the material of his pillow, and of the shirt she was wearing. His eyes zoned in on the mark he left on her shoulder, made visible through the wet, translucent material.

His eyes grazed over her flesh, feasting on every bit of visible skin, and he found himself pulling off the glove of his right hand, wanting to feel it. Slowly and so very gently, he trailed his fingertips up her calf, his fingers dipping into the slope on the back of her knee, before tracing his knuckles up the skin of her thigh.

She shifted in her sleep as his hand made it to the curve of her ass, just barely covered by the material of his shirt, hiding away what he desired most. As she moved, the shirt slipped higher, revealing glistening, pink folds. The demon uttered a small moan at the sight.

The bed dipped from his weight as he kneeled over her, bracing his other hand next to her body. He quickly brought his fingers to her mound, lightly stroking her outer lips, coating his fingers in her arousal.

He glanced up at the shuddering sigh his demoness let out, watching as she arched her back and buried her face into his pillow. Her leg involuntarily stretched outward, opening her center up to him even more.

The demon grinned in delight at her body's actions, aware and wanting of him even in her sleep. He removed his other glove with his teeth and hiked the shirt up higher on her body, revealing more of her delicious looking skin. The question of how she would taste, both her skin and her core, flitted through his mind right before he dipped his head down to press an open-mouthed kiss to the small of her back. At the same time, he slipped his fingers up the lips of her pussy to press slow circles into her clit.

Seraphine inhaled sharply through her nose as the wonderful sensations coaxed her from her slumber. She found herself lifting her hips higher, searching for something, knowing she needed something more to help her feel full. She rotated her hips a bit, as a delightful pressure on her sensitive nub shot sparks of pleasure up her spine. The feeling of something wet stroking up the skin of her back, had her lift her head from the pillow and turn to blink blearily at the form hovering behind her.

"Asmodeus?" She asked, her voice thick with sleep.

He smiled into her skin, licking another long, slow stroke up her back as he felt her juices leak from her hole, sliding down to mix with his fingers at her pearl.

A burning prick in the back of his mind had the demon's focus fading from the writhing female beneath him. He blinked quickly, trying to clear his mind as he pressed his nose and lips into the dip of her back, but the insistency seemed to grow.

"Someone didn't listen to the orders I gave her." He said between licks and kisses, trying to ignore the pulse in his head, for in that moment the pulse of his cock more intense. "Are you always so disobedient? Do you need to be punished?" He grinned as he slipped a finger into her cavern, groaning at the grip her walls had on his digit.

That brought Seraphine completely out of her stupor and her arousal dissipated at the sting that came with the intrusion.

"Asmodeus," she said, flinching as he pressed his finger deeper into her, she tried to pull herself up, but the shift of her hips had her pressing back into him even more, which the demon took in a completely different way, thinking she was eager for his attentions.

The demon felt a burning in the forefront of his mind as he tried to pay attention to the female beneath him. He felt her move against his hand and tried to focus on bringing her pleasure, and hopefully get to his pleasure as well. Though before he could go any further, the sound of her cry had him frozen in place.

"ASMODEUS, STOP!"

She reached around and grabbed his wrist, yanking his hand away from her body. Twisting herself, she pulled away from him and curled up against the headboard.

At that same moment, the pain within his mind became so severe, he felt as if his head was being crushed between two boulders. It was like a pain one could only find in Hell, the only kind of pain that he could suffer.

Pulling away from his mate, the demon let out a yell of frustration as he flew across the room and rammed his fist into the wall, leaving a spider web of cracks within the bricks. Breathing heavily, he knew what it was.

His master was calling him.

The longer he resisted the call, the more negatively his body reacted. He could feel the seal on the back of his hand burning each time he heard his master's voice go through his head.

He growled lowly at the throbbing need he had for mate verses the unbreakable obedience he had to his master.

"Asmodeus?"

The sound of his mate's voice seemed to bring him back to earth and his head turned, catching site of the wary expression on her face.

"Asmodeus?" She questioned again, more quietly this time. Her eyes were wide as she held his pillow against her torso, almost like a shield against him.

He felt her feelings then. In the heat of his outburst, she had inadvertently opened up the bond between them. It was a little crack in her shields, but it was enough for him to slip through. She thought he was angry at her, frustrated at her, because she felt she couldn't give herself to him yet. He sensed it then, the small spike of pain between her thighs. She had been scared to tell him she wasn't ready yet as she was sore from their coupling in the forest. She didn't want to disappoint him or make him angry. He sighed as he found he was neither, not with her anyway.

Demons did have rapid healing, that was true, but that had more to do with fatal wounds. Her pain wasn't fatal, it was sacred. Mates were vulnerable only to each other, and this was one of the ways that vulnerability showed.

"I'm not mad at you, I'm mad at how much I want you," he growled in frustration, keeping his eyes averted. "Yet every time I get close to having you, I have to pull away because of _him_." He sneered, thinking of the adolescent nuisance upstairs. He glanced at her form, not liking how she was seemingly trying to hide herself from him. "Don't worry. If you're not ready, you're not ready, I can respect that." His eyes studied the ruined stone wall before him, not liking the web of cracks he had made. He hoped none of the servants had heard his outburst. He would need to be sure to put a silencing spell on his room. "I'm also just frustrated with myself. I've never been so out of control of my own thoughts and actions. I feel like my body is more in control of me than I am of it."

The demon startled when he felt a hand slip into his own, coaxing his fingers out of the tight fist they had made at his side. He looked down and saw Seraphine standing next to him, holding his shirt closely at her neck. She gave him a small smile.

"It's ok," she reassured. "We'll find time, and the pain… it won't last forever."

He studied her for a moment, running his thumb down her dainty fingers, grazing the black of her nails before he released her hand. Turning away from her, he gathered the dress he had set out earlier. "Come, my master is waiting."

* * *

"Now, you'll need to present yourself in a formidable manner towards my master." Sebastian explained as the pair walked through the halls towards the Earl's study. Thankfully, all the other servants were doing their morning chores, which Sebastian was both happy and surprised about so there were no impromptu run-ins. "He's a no-nonsense sort of human and he believes in respect and dignity. Be sure that you show both."

"Doesn't sound like much fun," Seraphine commented.

The demon ignored her, "I'll need you to make sure that you address me as Sebastian when we're around other company, and I'll request that you do so when we're alone as well. I don't want a situation to become confusing and have you accidentally utter my true name in front of someone. No human should ever know our true names."

Seraphine gave him an insulted look. "Just so you know, I do possess an abundance of self-control. I wouldn't so easily spout either your name or my own to anyone." She rolled her eyes. "Ridiculous. The females of our kind have a lot more self-control, both mentally and physically, than the males do. How do you think I went so long without being mated?"

"You didn't show much self-control in the forest," Sebastian said, a teasing lilt to his voice.

She shot him a look. "That was different. You had actually managed to capture me, and you would have taken me either way. I wasn't going to leave the choice up to you, so I chose, and I yielded." She said confidently, sure of her decision.

Sebastian pondered her words, not having thought of the situation in her point of view.

"And besides," she grinned at him, "you made a certain promise that had to do with insurmountable pleasure and I fully intend to hold you to that."

Sebastian chuckled, his eyes meeting hers. "Trust me, my pet, when the time comes I will deliver on my promise, you can be sure of that."

She gave him a coy look before her attention was diverted to the outfit she was wearing. "Where did you get this dress from?" The demoness complained for the hundredth time as she pulled at the skirt and fidgeted with the collar, trying to pull it away from her neck. "This is akin to something you would find a nun wearing."

Sebastian looked her over once more, not seeing what the problem was. The dress was a simple black piece he had conjured from one of their storage rooms. It had a high collar, long sleeves that hugged her arms, and the hem of the skirt fell to her mid-calf. It had a row of buttons going up the front of the dress, and granted it was a bit loose on her (especially around the chest area, he thought disappointedly as it hid her generous bosom), but he still thought her lovely. He was biased though; he was sure he would think her divine were she to wear a potato sack. She had donned her black lace up boots once more, having spelled them clean from their earlier tryst in the woods, as well as a new pair of black stockings he had also procured for her. Her glossy black hair was pulled away from her face, a strand from either temple meeting at the back of her head to be pinned together, while the rest of her hair fell freely.

"You look fine," the butler replied, not ready to tell her how devastatingly beautiful she was to him. "It was the simplest thing I could think of and you won't be wearing it forever. If all goes well, we'll have new clothes for you, maybe even a proper uniform."

"Uniform?" The demoness scoffed. "Don't tell me you plan for me to become a maid?"

The demon stopped and turned to her. _Here it comes_ , he sighed in his head. Given how unusually independent she had proven to be, he knew she wasn't going to like this. "Should my master approve of you and allow you to stay in the manor, he'll most likely want you to work. He doesn't care for idleness, and since you'll be staying here, you'll be expected to do your part for the household. I talked to him briefly about it but knowing him, that will most likely be the outcome."

The demoness snarled and continued walking, her pace brisk. "Ridiculous. I've never had to show so much deference but to one being in my entire existence, and now I'm forced to bow to the whims of a lowly human."

Sebastian, took note of the word 'being'. Not demon or creature; he briefly wondered what she meant and filed it away to investigate later. "I hope you know that I also expect for you to tone down this independent nature of yours when we're in the presence of others. You'll be presented to the humans as my spouse and as such I cannot appear to have no control over my own wife."

His mate slowed to a stop in front of him and he watched as she rolled her neck and heaved in a deep breath, her fists clenching at her sides.

Seraphine was really trying to stay calm, truly, but the demands and rules being set to her were something she's never had to abide by. She was in a different world though; a new and different situation. She was lucky that she managed to have the freedom that she did for so long, but she knew that freedom was not of her own making. That freedom was not something she won for herself, it was given to her. She had been fooling herself into thinking that her life had been her own when really, she was just like any other female of her species. The men ruled, the women subdued. It was how it had been since the beginning of time and how it would always be. Just because she thought herself and her situation different, it didn't mean she truly was. So, she would accept her situation, she would follow her mate, and listen to his instruction. She wouldn't like it, and she would most likely rebel at times (that was just her nature), but she would try. He had proven to be accepting of her so far and she was grateful, but she wouldn't push him. She had always wanted a successful mating, following the example of her parents, and while this outcome was not what had originally been planned for her by her father, she would make the best of her circumstances and at least try.

Feeling she was calm enough, she turned to him. "We'll need to sit down and talk at some point of what we both expect from this mating and each other," she started. "I have an inkling of what you desire from me, but I think it's only fair if we hear each other out fully. I don't like to be blindsided, and if we're going to make this work and spend eternity together at each other's side, we should at least know the other's expectations."

Sebastian was surprised by her reply, but not negatively as he thought he might be. He didn't know her exact age, but he knew she was younger than himself, considerably so, but she showed strength which he found he admired. She had aspirations and respect for herself, strength in knowing what she wanted and no fear in going after it. While he was taught when he was younger that the females should submit wholly to the male, he had never fully agreed with this notion. It was so rudimentary to understand that you can't receive respect without giving it in return, not true respect anyway; that was one of the lessons of humans that he rather admired.

Seraphine wasn't a scared or fragile female. He didn't know in what circumstances she grew up in, but whatever it was it made her different. Sebastian did want this to work like she said, so he would learn who she was and compromise, but hopefully she would find it in her resolute mind to realize that he would need her to compromise as well.

Sebastian nodded in acquiesce. "Very well… we'll talk and I'll listen, but I expect you to do the same."

Seraphine's eyebrows rose in surprise. She was not expecting him to be so… agreeable. She shouldn't be so shocked though, he hadn't given her a reason to think wrongly of him… yet anyway.

She had time.

"But right now, can I ask that you please do as I say and not upset my master?" The demon continued, striding towards her. He tilted her chin up with a gloved knuckle, his eyes intense as he spoke to her. "I was honest in my words when I told you that I wish to never be parted from you," he muttered to her, his red eyes tracing over every inch of her face, "and you can be sure that I will always be honest with you… this I swear."

Seraphine opened her mouth to speak but found she had no words to respond with. She reached up her hand to trace over the porcelain skin of his cheek, brushing his messy hair back as she did so.

They were both silent, just taking the other in, fingers touching and grazing. It was an intimacy neither ever thought they would know, nor did they ever expect.

The demoness found her eyes locking on his lips, her fingers following suit to lightly trace over the pale flesh of his bottom lip. He hadn't kissed her yet, and in this moment, she was desperately finding she wanted him to. She had never been kissed, saving it just like she had saved her virginity, knowing that giving either of those up would be admitting defeat to the male hierarchy of her species. She didn't want to give any part of herself to any male, so she made sure she was never touched.

It's what she wanted now though. She wanted him to touch her, kiss her, possess her. She wanted him.

She inched closer to him, their bodies a hairs width apart. One hand clutched his shoulder while the other slid into his hair, gripping the strands at the nape of his neck. She could feel his own hands finding purchase on her waist, pulling her flush against him. Eyes were closed, noses grazing, breath intermingling… all either of them had to do was close that last inch and their lips would be connected.

It might have happened had Sebastian not groaned in anger and pulled away to send a glare over her head at a door down the hallway.

He sighed in disappointment and looked back down at her, finding her expression a twin to his own. "We should go, my master is calling."

Seraphine gave a small nod, her face turning blank as she followed him the rest of the way. She wouldn't admit she was more disappointed than she wanted to be.

When they made it to the Earl's office, Sebastian gave a light knock, and opened the door after a voice called for them to enter.

"Master, here she is." Sebastian presented, closing the door behind them.

While Seraphine's face showed nothing to give her expression away, she couldn't help the jolt of shock that went through her.

Sebastian's master was so… young. She was expecting a man far older than what stood before her, but this human was nothing more than a child. She realized then that Sebastian had never actually indulged the earl's age.

As her mate took her hand and brought her closer to the boy standing by the window behind his desk, she took the time to quickly study him. She noticed the look of shock that danced across his face before he quickly schooled his features. That had the demoness inwardly smirking.

 _How adorable. He was trying so hard to stay poised and collected._

Dark blue almost black hair swept over one deep azure eye, the right one covered by a black eye patch. She assumed that was where the seal of his and Sebastian's contract resided. He was dressed elegantly as befits his station in an ensemble that matched the blue of his eye. He looked serious for a boy his age, too serious. She could tell from the steel glinting in his one visible orb that he had seen, lived through, and survived much more than a boy his age should have.

So much pain, rage, anger, and loathing all wrapped up in this tiny adolescent body that barely came up to her shoulder. Yes, Seraphina could see exactly why Sebastian put so much effort into this boy. His soul was absolutely _to die for_. She would probably be salivating on the spot if she didn't have any self-control and wasn't hyper aware that the demon who laid complete claim to his life was standing right next to her.

No, she would put it out of her mind and never think of it again. This boy was not hers to claim and that was that. She was more of a hunt, play with, and devour kind of demon anyway. She never really had the patience for those long drawn out contracts.

While the demoness was stoically pondering the boy across the room, said boy was doing just the same to her.

Ciel had never met a demoness before and he didn't know what he had been expecting. She was beautiful. Long black hair, porcelain skin, and red eyes the same color as Sebastian's. He wondered if all demons were indescribably beautiful.

 _It must be a ruse to reel in prey_ , Ciel thought to himself.

He was a bit irate with the almost bored expression on her face as she looked him up and down, but he tried to keep his thoughts and feeling from showing on his face.

Standing before him was a free demon. There was no contract between them that could stop her from hurting him if she wanted to, which was why he was trying his best not to insult her. He wasn't afraid though. No, he had Sebastian with him, and Sebastian would protect him at all cost.

His heart suddenly jolted in his chest as a thought entered his mind.

 _But if she really meant me harm, would Sebastian still protect me if it came down to hurting and possibly killing his own mate?_

Ciel blinked that thought away. No, Sebastian was contractually obligated to serve and protect him as long as the contract held true, though he would be sure to ask Sebastian about this later to at least put his mind at ease.

"My Lord," Sebastian began, breaking Ciel out of his thoughts. "This is my mate." The demon then looked at the demoness and gestured towards Ciel, "This is my lord, the Earl Ciel Phantomhive, head of the Phantomhive family, owner of the Funtom corporation, and notoriously known in the aristocratic underworld as the Queen's Guard dog."

Ciel narrowed his eyes at his butler, knowing the dramatic introduction was just for laughs. He was sure all his titles meant nothing to the demoness.

Ciel cleared his throat and rounded his desk -a bit more hesitant in his movements than he would have liked- and held his hand out towards the woman. "A pleasure… my lady…" Ciel looked unsurely towards Sebastian. How exactly was he supposed to address a demon? He wasn't sure of her status where she came from and he didn't want to be rude. Did Hell even have an aristocracy? Sebastian just gave him one of his frustratingly annoying smiles, being of no help whatsoever.

The demoness gave him an amused smile and placed her hand into his. "The pleasure is mine, Lord Phantomhive."

Her voice was incredibly soothing, and he found he liked the sound of it. It had the same intonation of chimes on the wind.

Shaking his head from his light stupor, Ciel retracted his hand from hers. He needed to be more alert than this, he couldn't let her mess with his head. "Yes, well, welcome to my home. I hope you've been comfortable since you've arrived." He politely said.

"I've nothing to complain about as of yet." She replied, a certain twinkle in her eye as she looked at him.

"My lord," Sebastian interjected. "Now that you've met, I was hoping we could talk about the situation. Should you permit my mate to stay, I was thinking she could work as a maid, perhaps under Mey-Rin."

Seraphine's jaw ticked at his mention of her being a maid again, a second tier one at that, but she made sure to keep her face impassive and to not utter a sound as Sebastian conversed with his master. Here was her official test of respect.

Ciel contemplated Sebastian's words as he looked upon the demoness once more. Her red gaze was still upon him and he noticed they hadn't left him since she walked into the room. He shifted, uncomfortable with her looking at him. He felt like she knew things, just from the short amount of time that he'd been in her presence, he felt like she'd read him inside and out. It was an unsettling feeling; he would have to tread carefully around her. He didn't know the exact potential of the demonic species or what kind of abilities and powers they possessed, so she may very likely be intensely powerful and he would not make the mistake of underestimating her. As of right now it was still undetermined if she was an enemy or an ally.

"Sebastian," Ciel said, not removing his eyes from the demoness. "I should like to talk to your mate alone; get to know her a bit. Leave us."

The butler raised his eyebrows at his master, hesitant to leave. It was an order though and he could not disobey. Sebastian gave Seraphine a look that plainly said, _behave_ , before he gave a small bow to the young earl.

Seraphine gave the demon a slight smirk as he turned to leave. "Don't eavesdrop," she lightly teased.

With his back turned to his master, the demon gave her an eye roll as he left the room, closing the door behind him.

And then it was just the two of them.

Alone.

* * *

 **Don't be so shocked! I am just as surprised as you are that I managed to get out another chapter within a week. Though I'm gonna regret this tomorrow cause I spent the whole day writing this rather than finishing an assignment that's due tomorrow night that I haven't even started. *** ** _crying tears of frustration and agony*_** **I hate college.**

 **Hope everyone likes this one! I was so excited to write Ciel and Seraphine together. The next chapter is gonna be legit. I'm really looking forward to writing that one and getting it out to ya'll.**

 **I hope everyone likes how I'm writing Sebastian. I'm really trying to stay true to all the characters and their natures. I just really feel like Sebastian isn't an ordinary demon. I've written him in an understanding and respectful way because that's what I get from him in the anime. You can tell he respects everyone in the Phantomhive household; Baldroy, Mey-Rin, Finny, and Tanaka. He may think himself more powerful and faultless, but I do think he holds them in high regard for their abilities and dedication to Ciel. I feel like his attitude towards a mate would be no different. Well it would be slightly different because she's on the same level as him, so I feel like he would respect her even more.**

 **Thanks so much for reading! Please leave a comment and let me know your thoughts; what you like about the chapter/characters/plot/etc. I'd really love to know what you all think! Constructive criticism is welcome as well. I always try to improve my writing where I can, and if you have any advice, it would be much appreciated. I also don't have an editor, so if you find a mistake, shoot me a message and I'll be sure to fix it!**

 **If you're interested, you can find me on tumblr as alyssa-targaryen, and also AO3 as AlyssaTargaryen.**

 **Thanks again, everyone!**

 **XOXO**

 **Alyssa**


	4. Chapter 4

******Important note at the end of the Chapter******

 **Disclaimer:** **I do not own Black Butler/Kuroshitsuji or anything affiliated with it. Black Butler/Kuroshitsuji belongs to Yana Toboso. Original characters are mine.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

The silence between them was palpable as Ciel and Seraphine stood across the room from one another, their eyes sizing each other up.

The demoness was tracking the boy's every move, noting every twitch, every shift, every breath, every beat of his heart. He may not be an immediate threat at the moment, but that didn't mean she wasn't going to find out what made him tick. Her red orbs quickly darted down to his hands, noticing the subtle clench before he relaxed them. He took a deep breath and seemed to attempt to stand taller than what his short stature would allow, primly folding his hands behind his back, trying to appear as the fearless lord that this country's queen had named him. His seemingly unshaken appearance didn't stop the demoness from picking up the skipping beat in his heart.

 _How cute_ , Seraphine inwardly smirked, _he's trying to be brave._

After what seemed like another minute that had passed in their battle of wills, Seraphine could see the struggle that the young earl was having in how to properly start this conversation. He was out of his depth with how to address her given she wasn't under his authority. Behind his serious façade, she could tell he was trying to word what he was going to say in a way that wouldn't insult her.

Despite how much fun she was having watching him squirm, she decided to take pity on him.

"Just to let you know, I have zero interest in your soul."

The sound of her voice shocked Ciel out of his quiet contemplation, and he whipped his eyes up to lock with her own. His brow furrowed at her words, but before he could voice anything, the demoness continued on.

"No matter how delicious it must taste, my loyalties belong to Sebastian and I wouldn't tarnish those loyalties by encroaching on the undeniable claim he has on your soul. The matter of fact is, the only reason I'm even having this conversation with you is because Sebastian desires that I remain by his side, and I will only remain with him here for as long as he has need of me."

The boy remained quiet, just staring at her, no doubt mulling over her words. She decided to take his silence as an opportunity to explain her expectations.

Clasping her fingers together in front of her, she gave him a small smile that was meant to be comforting, but from the look he gave her in return, she knew he could see the condescension beneath it. "You've been put in a difficult situation, I understand. A supernatural creature that you have no control over, wandering around your house and your grounds, does not sound like the most appealing idea. To be honest with you, I couldn't care less what you decide," she said, giving a nonchalant shrug, a small sigh following it, "but, it means a lot to Sebastian, and rather than explain these feelings given that they're far beyond your human comprehension, while the majority of me doesn't care, all I can say is that it matters to me too."

She crossed her arms and paused for a moment, analyzing the boy's reaction. His face was blank, but Seraphine could detect the calculating curiosity behind his eye. She had no doubt this boy was absorbing every word she said, no doubt attempting to find something he could use against her should he need it. She quirked her eyebrows at him.

"I assume despite knowing about the supernatural world, you still lack significant knowledge about demons." What she said wasn't phrased as a question, so she wasn't surprised when the boy didn't give an answer. "I'm sure you've seen bits of Sebastian's power, but that's probably the only point of demons that you've ever seen. I'm also positive you don't know anything about our world, it's history, customs, and creatures, how a demonic society works or anything of the like."

The boy's only reply was to shift on his feet and bring his arms in front of his own body to cross in front of his chest. He looked a bit put out at his lack of knowledge, the demoness thought amusedly.

"That's ok," Seraphine reassured, "I'd honestly be surprised if you did know anything about us, but just to give you a little insight into my world, much like every human country, demons have something of our own little hierarchy." Seraphine paused, her piercing eyes locked on the boy, making sure he understood the severity of what she was going to tell him.

She took a step towards him, "And in our world, I'm near the top of that hierarchy, so in a way when you addressed me earlier, it wasn't completely disrespectful." She breathed a laugh, " _my lady_. I've been called many things but never something so trivial… or human. The customs between demons and humans are so different, but the expectations of status remain the same. So, given that, I hope you understand that I will in no way lower myself to a position in your household where I am expected to clean up after you or worse, wipe your arse."

The boy narrowed his eye at the way she seemed to look down her nose at him, but wisely kept his mouth closed, knowing she wasn't finished.

Seraphine gave him one more challenging look, just waiting for him to pick a fight. Seeing he was smarter than what she had hoped, she gave up and slowly wandered over to his bookcase. "I assume that's what Sebastian had planned for me anyway; to have a position in your house. You'd be naïve to think though that it was only to help run your manor and bring it more prestige." Her fingers lightly traced the spines of the books. "While he is no doubt loyal to you by means of your contract, Sebastian's interests are still his own. His number one goal is to help you achieve yours in order to claim your soul and if he has to bring his mate in to help speed along the process, you can be assured that's the level he would go to."

She looked over to see the young earl's eyes staring straight ahead, arms still crossed, but jaw nearly ticking. She grinned as she imagined the thoughts running through his head. Yes, Sebastian was loyal as that was a main component of the contract, but despite knowing better, the boy had willingly created a fantasy where his butler's loyalty was, in a way, true. It seemed her blunt reminder just brought him back to the reality of things.

She quickly turned back to the shelves she was perusing before he could see the nearly cruel smile on her face. "Honestly it would be incredibly simple and just as accommodating if I simply hid in the shadows without anyone knowing I was here and be with Sebastian. Him bringing me forward into the light and as a player is just his way of adding his own piece to the game."

She heard the small but sharp intake of breath from the boy and slowly turned to find his focus completely on her. "Isn't that what this is to you? …A game?" A wicked gleam showed in her eyes.

Ciel swallowed hard as he tried to maintain his composure. He felt exposed at this moment and he didn't like it. He didn't like it one bit. She was right though, this was a game; they were playing the game this very moment just by having this conversation, so he had to play this right.

His only goal was revenge, and so far he had one of the most powerful pieces on his side in the form of Sebastian. That was one knight on the board.

Despite the reveal of Sebastian's secret desires though, which stabbed something inside of him that he didn't want to acknowledge, he had to admit that he couldn't overcome the strategical thoughts running through his mind. Sebastian had other motives, but in the end, those motives led them to them same goal. The end of it all.

He glanced over at the demoness to find her flipping through one of his many volumes, her nonchalance doing nothing to hide her obvious amusement.

He had one knight and it sure as hell wouldn't hurt to add another. Straightening up, Ciel rolled back his shoulders and rounded his desk, taking a seat in his chair.

"Yes," Ciel said, "this is a game." He watched the demoness roll her head almost lazily to look over at him, showing him that he had her attention. "This life, this world, is all just one big game that I'm sure the higher powers are all having a good time watching."

The demoness chuckled, putting away the book she was holding to replace it with another. "How amusing. I don't think I've ever met a human who was so self-aware."

"I'll take that as a complement." Ciel droned.

"Take it however you want," she replied tersely, "I'm still waiting for you to convince me of how much you need me and to what lengths you're willing to go to prove it."

Ciel flexed his hand on top of his desk, breathing in a deep sigh to compose himself. He would not let this female rile him up. "Yes, I will admit that your services would be much appreciated in my aim to achieve my goals. The main of which is revenge."

Seraphine paused her mindless flipping through the pages of a book to look over at the boy. Where there was once careful thought, his eye was now filled with cold steel as a memory seemed to take him away.

"I was humiliated. My family murdered, my home destroyed, my body dragged through hell and my name along with it." His voice was quiet, but the intensity was felt. His knuckles strained against his skin, turning the color a deathly white. "My goal is to find those who dared to drag me down and make them suffer the same pain and humiliation they put me through." He looked up at the woman, a fire blazing in his azure eye. "That is why I made a contract with Sebastian, and that is why I am asking for your help."

A slight pause, and then a small giggle filled the room. Ciel sat frozen in his chair, eyes angry at her blatant disrespect at his show of vulnerability.

"It often amuses me; the fickleness of humans," she quipped, "but I guess that's what makes you so interesting. Your wars, your fights, your affairs; you wouldn't be half as amusing nor worth our time without them. I don't know though," the demoness sighed, dragging her finger along the shelf, walking steadily closer to where he was sitting. "I still fail to see why I should bother to help you with your petty little problem.

"You never know," Ciel growled. "Helping me might be more amusing than your alternative with Sebastian. You might get bored hiding in the shadows, doing nothing but warming his bed," he replied mockingly.

The sharp look she gave him could have probably cut right through him if she wanted it too. He couldn't stop the comment though. Any type of demeaning of what was important to him set his blood aflame. He needed to be more careful though.

"If you agree to help me," Ciel continued quickly, "I promise I'll give you a respectable position. You won't have to be a maid, or clean up, or anything of the sort." He watched as she came closer to him, her skirts brushing the edge of his desk. "How would you feel about the position of head housekeeper?"

The demoness quirked an eyebrow, her eyes looking him up and down. "Head housekeeper, you say?"

"Yes," Ciel continued coolly, though excited that he seemed to have caught her interest. "You would run the technical sides of the household. You would be in charge of supplies for the house and oversee the servant's needs should problems arise. You would do things like control supply costs, take note of any maintenance issues, oversee budgets and other paperwork. You would also be in charge of calculating and distributing the servant's wages. You would help Sebastian run the manor but take over if I need his attention focused elsewhere. But like I said, just the technical side of things, no cleaning or dirty work involved." Ciel finished.

"Unless that dirty work involves your own personal dirty work, am I correct?" The demoness asked, a knowing look in her eye.

Ciel eyed her a bit warily as she slowly rounded his desk to stand before him. "All I ask for is your loyalty and protection; that you do everything in your power to keep me safe."

"And what, little lord, would I receive in return? Can't make a deal without both parties getting something they want." Seraphine grinned as Ciel rather unsubtly shifted in his seat, no doubt uncomfortable by her close proximity.

"What would you like?" He asked tightly.

Seraphine dramatically sighed as she crossed her arms and leaned back against his desk. "Well as your soul is already taken, I guess I can't ask for that." If she wasn't a demon, she would feel bad with how unsettled she was making him. As it was though, she didn't particularly care.

Seraphine almost laughed at the look of shock that crossed his face as she shifted backwards to take a seat onto his desk, crossing her legs and placing her weight onto her left hand. "I think I'm going to have to take a raincheck and call in my request at a later date," she told him, smirking as he swallowed and shifted back in his chair, his eye looking anywhere but at her form casually leaning on his desk, just a couple of inches away. "There's nothing you can give me at the moment that I particularly want. I accept your deal though."

As she held out her hand, Ciel took note of her black fingernails, wondering if all demons who took the form of a human had this trait. He would have to have Sebastian supply her with some gloves.

Closing his eyes tightly in preparation, Ciel placed his hand in hers, waiting for the sting of a contract seal to take form on his body.

A moment passed and the only thing that took form was the giggling snort that came from the demoness sitting on his desk.

"What exactly are you doing?" she asked amusedly.

Ciel opened his eyes and looked at their hands in confusion. "Isn't… isn't something supposed to happen? Aren't you supposed to put you mark on me?"

"I don't have to put my seal on you, but I can mark you if you want me to," she teased, giggling at his juvenile discomfort.

Ciel couldn't stop the flush that rose up his neck and covered his cheeks as he pulled his hand away from hers and attempted to distract himself by smoothing out his coat.

Seraphine looked at him in amusement. "A binding contract isn't the only form of oaths that demons can make with humans. There are levels to it, and what we just did was make a simple, supernatural deal," she explained. "There's a difference between a contract and a deal. Contracts are more binding; a deal can be easily broken, but both parties must be privy to the dissolution to prevent any betrayal from taking place."

Ciel sat quietly in thought as he absorbed the information. His eyes widened though, and he tried to scramble backwards as she started unbuttoning the buttons at the neck of her dress. "What are you doing?" He yelled.

"Relax, will you?" She laughed. She then pulled the gown away from the left side of her neck to show the bare expanse of skin underneath her collarbone, the dress covering anything beneath it.

Ciel watched in wary fascination as the nail of her right pointer finger sharpened and she drew a simple X into her skin above her heart. His eyes widened as the blood that she had drawn flashed a faint purple light, before it bubbled and burned into her skin, leaving a black X behind in the form of a simple tattoo.

"That is where our seal lies." She said, her face showing no signs of pain after cutting through her skin. "It will fade either when one or both of us wants to terminate the deal, or when the terms have been fulfilled. If there is any betrayal on either side, the betrayer will be met with a quick and unexplainable death."

Ciel swallowed.

Seraphine smiled something sinister. "Are we both in agreement?"

Ciel looked from the seal back to her cold, blood red eyes before cementing his resolve and giving her a curt nod.

"Very good." The demoness replied, the smile still on her lips as she redid the buttons of her dress.

Comfortable where she was sat, Seraphine didn't bother moving as her new "master" called for her mate. Sebastian entered the room so quickly that if she didn't know any better, she would have suspected him to have been eavesdropping this entire time. He hadn't though, because if he had, he would have been able to sense her every movement inside of the room, so his shocked look at where she was sitting was a dead giveaway to his loyalty in following orders.

Sebastian pulled his red gaze away from his brazen mate to focus on his young master.

"Sebastian, I've given your mate the position of head housekeeper here in the mansion."

Seraphine couldn't help the giddiness she felt at her mate's surprised look as she leaned on the desk. He was probably expecting she'd be stuck with a position where she would be placed under him (not that she wasn't already accustomed to being under him). She wondered if he was disappointed that he wouldn't have much power over her when it came to their work.

"She'll be taking care of the smaller yet important technicalities of the manor so I can have you focusing on more... prudent matters." Both master and butler gave each other a knowing look at the earl's words.

Seraphine hopped from the desk and lightly skipped her way over to her mate's side. "Hear that Seb? I'll be taking over the load that you obviously can't handle," She teased, flicking a lock of his hair back.

Sebastian rolled his eyes before dutifully returning his attention back to his master, ignoring the female now stood at his side. Her playful nature sprung forth as she attempted to mimic his stance as they stood in front of their young master's desk.

"You'll be on the same level, working together when it comes to this household and the people within it." Ciel continued, ignoring the actions of his new housekeeper. He was feeling more at ease now that he had this demoness chained to him; the threat of her harming his person no longer looming over his head. "If any problems arise between you two, I expect you to resolve it between yourselves. I expect you both to act professional when it comes to the running of this house and to uphold my family name without fail."

"Yes, young master," Sebastian replied, lightly bowing with his hand over his heart.

Seraphine repeated his words, but instead gave a lazy salute. Sebastian sighed internally, knowing that she wasn't going to make anything about his job easy.

"Sebastian, I'll need you to get your mate the appropriate attire that is befitted for her position. We'll use today to get all the preparations for her arrival here ready, and then tomorrow morning we'll introduce her to the rest of the servants." Ciel commanded, elbows on his desk with his fingers casually interlocked in front of his face as he stared expectantly at the pair of demons. "You two can come up with an appropriate story of why she's here, and where she's been, and why none of us have heard about her until now. Just fill me in on the details before we meet with the servants. Now, I think we're done here. I expect that my breakfast is ready, so I'll head down in a moment. You two are dismissed."

"Very good, master." Sebastian said, giving another small bow. He gave Seraphine a pointed look who just stared back at him in return before she looked up to see an expectant look on the young lord's face.

Seraphine pursed her lips, arms coming to cross over her chest. "I hope you both know that that's not the way things are going to be. I'll show the proper respect that you're due when we're in front of the necessary people, but don't expect anything from me when it's just us."

Ciel raised a brow. He studied the demoness who was just daring him to challenge her, before he gave her a small nod. "Very well, as long as we can still act civil when it's just us."

The smile that Seraphine gave was nothing less than fake. "I'll do my best."

Sebastian just sighed once more, almost regretting the position that he'd put himself in before giving another small bow and turning to leave, his hand on the small of his mate's back.

"Oh, before you go," Ciel called out, causing both demons to pause and turn to look back at him. "What should I call you?" He asked the demoness. "Since we're not in a contract and I technically don't own you, I can't name you like I did Sebastian, so what would you like to be called?"

Ciel looked intensely at the female across the room, her smaller frame giving the perfect illusion of frailty and innocence when stood next to the towering form of the butler next to her. Ciel wasn't so naïve though. He knew there was a power that he'd never comprehend running through her body. He almost hesitated when asking his next question. Almost, but he had to ask.

"What's your real name?"

The slow grin that crawled over her red lips could be described by some as a beautiful nightmare.

"If I told you, your ears would start bleeding," was her only reply.

Ciel swallowed, largely intimidated yet slightly disappointed. "Then what name would you like to go by?"

The demoness looked to her mate, his eyes already studying her, curious as to what her reply would be. She gave him a small grin before turning back to her new master.

"Sera. Sera Michaelis."

* * *

 **I was so excited for this chapter. Writing Ciel and Sera (new nickname!) together is a blast. I totally took the housekeeper idea from Downton Abbey (sorry not sorry. Love you, Mrs. Hughes). Seraphine is too proud and conceited to be a maid, guys XD**

 **As always, I apologize for the wait. My alter ego, the Queen of Procrastination, decided to come out and play and I got super behind in homework which murdered me because test time decided to come around, so I had to play catch up in order to know the material to pass the tests. It didn't help that I've been going through some emotional problems which is why the procrastination happened. (I passed all the tests, btw)**

 **Thank you to everyone who sent reviews for the story and well wishes for school. Getting those messages always lifted my spirits. I try to send everyone a thank you if your private messaging allows. Thank you though!**

 **I wanted to let everyone know. I've made a Twitter account that's completely dedicated to this story. It's so I can keep everyone up to date on progress of the chapters if you'd like to be updated. I'll also be creating and posting collages and story boards for the chapters, as well as sneak previews and quotes for upcoming chapters. It will be nothing but info about this story and Black Butler things. I just want a way to easily keep ya'll up to date.**

 **Definitely check it out though, because I've made a story board for the next chapter which has pictures of what Seraphina's Phantomhive uniform will look like! It will be posted to Twitter when the next chapter is posted.**

 **The twitter account name/username is Seraphine Michaelis/ His_Demoness. The profile picture is this story's cover photo if you're able to see it. You'll know it's me from the description. Feel free to message me on there as well!**


	5. Chapter 5

******Important note at the end of Chapter******

 **Disclaimer:** **I do not own Black Butler or anything affiliated with it. Black Butler belongs to Yana Toboso. Original characters are mine.**

 ******And important note right now******

 **IMPORTANT. For those of you that read the ending note on chapter 4, you'll know that I've created a Twitter account dedicated to this story. I'd also like you to know that I've created an INSTAGRAM account dedicated to this story as well. I figured not everyone would have Twitter, so I've broadened my horizons.**

 **As soon as this chapter is posted, I'll be posting a mood board for this chapter! It will consist of pictures of SERAPHINE'S PHANTOMHIVE UNIFORM! Go check it out if you want a good visual! And follow me for updates! I've had fun interacting with everyone on there!**

 **Twitter Info:**

\- **Name: Seraphine Michaelis**

\- **Username: His_Demoness**

 **Instagram**

\- **Name: Seraphine Michaelis**

\- **Username: hisdemoness**

 **My profile pic on both is this story's cover art if you've seen it. You'll know it's me from the description! The title of the story is in both.**

 **Links: Instagram - hisdemoness/**

 **Twitter - /His_Demoness**

 **Enjoy the chapter!**

 ***Warning*: Explicit content. Reader discretion is advised.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

After Ciel and Sera's talk, Sebastian and Sera left their master's office and parted ways in the hall. They agreed to meet up later once Sebastian found a lull in between his duties. The demon then left to serve breakfast while Sera returned to their rooms, making sure to avoid all of the other servants.

The day passed with Sera going over and studying files pertaining to the manor that Sebastian had gathered and dropped off before returning to work. She looked over maintenance forms, expenses, inventory of supplies, ledgers, and such. Sebastian stopped by every once in a while to see how she was getting on before he quickly left, barely sparing her a glance. She didn't think anything of it, assuming he was just busy and distracted. From the consistent booms and shatters that shook the mansion, she didn't blame him.

As night fell, Sera found herself growing restless. She wanted to get out and stretch her legs as well as explore the grounds and the mansion, but she knew that would just cause trouble.

She had gone over all the paperwork a hundred times, snooped through Sebastian's things some more, and when she found herself with nothing else to do, she did her best to sleep. Sleep to pass the day away and sleep to heal her still sore body. She was getting better though, she could feel it.

When she woke from one of her naps, she had found her body in an aroused state, her relaxed and drowsy form making her body all the more compliable. She had wished in that moment that Sebastian was with her, but from his aloof state, she wondered if he would even care.

It was unnatural, their mating bond. From the things she had heard about bonds, she had expected to be locked away somewhere. Confined to a deserted area with no other living creature to be found for miles, while her mate took her consistently for weeks, maybe even months on end. It differed for every mating, but theirs was definitely not normal. He'd only had her once within a 24-hour period.

She was still baffled at her mate. Their strange and unique situation was mainly due to him and his actions, or rather lack of action. He wasn't touching her. She knew that she had told him she wasn't ready and that she was still sore, but she wasn't expecting the understanding and the respect of her body that had come from him. It just wasn't usual for any demon from their world.

Demons were aggressive, possessive, angry, territorial, daring, prideful, and every other egotistical male adjective one could think of. They didn't care for anyone else's feelings, they were only concerned with their own desires.

So for Sebastian to back off and leave her be, was disconcerting.

Seraphine was broken from her musings at the sound of the door opening. She lifted herself off the bed in time to see Sebastian walk through the door, rolls of cloth balanced in his right arm.

She scrambled off the bed in her excitement, knowing that her mate was finished with his duties for the day, and it was now time for them to do what she had been eagerly waiting for.

They were going to make her an official uniform.

Sebastian laid the many layers of cloth on the bed which she immediately dove at. They were simple fabrics of cotton and surprisingly some silk in shades of black, grey, white, dark blue, and a little bit of red. Not a lot of variety, but she was sure she could come up with something.

The whole night was spent drawing out designs, cutting, sewing, and piecing together the fabrics to come up with a few different outfits for her to rotate through. They made multiples of some of the designs as Sera felt they were more practical when it came to excessive movement (should the situation arise).

Seraphine was adamant that they make her a few formal gowns from the leftover material they had, mentioning that a moment could come where it was needed. Sebastian just rolled his eyes and let her have at it.

The demon snapped his fingers and a few delicately wrapped boxes appeared on the bed. Sera went over and opened them to reveal a majority of white and black gloves, stockings, a winter coat and cloak, as well as shoes and boots. One of the boxes held certain delicacies in the form of underthings that had Sera glancing over her shoulder at her mate with a wishful expression. She was disappointed to find that his attention was on putting her new clothes away. He was carefully hanging them inside the second armoire that he had materialized and placed next to his own.

During their work, Sebastian gave Sera the backstories on all the servants as well as facts on who they were and what they were like. He didn't want her walking into the disaster that was the other servants without her being properly prepared. He explained their actual roles as protectors of their young lord as well as defenders of the Phantomhive manor. Seraphine found herself slightly impressed with all their skills from the few stories that Sebastian had told her of their work.

Just as the sun had risen over the horizon, they found themselves finished. The satisfaction and excitement over her clothes was nearly dripping from Sera as she quickly bathed and dressed into one of her new uniforms, completing her look once she fixed her hair.

She caught Sebastian's eyes roving over her form through the full-length mirror before he quickly looked away and turned to the door, asking her if she was ready.

A small frown on her face, Sera turned and followed her mate out the door. Her disappointment was short lived though as she thought of all the fun that was to come.

* * *

Ciel looked down at the small number of people that made up his staff, his eye scanning them one by one. Standing on the third step of the grand staircase, the young lord studied their faces. Ciel liked to let them stew in their own nerves before he put them at ease. It made the gatherings more fun that way.

Looking to his right, the earl zoned in on the small quirk on the corner of his butler's lips. Sebastian was stood below Ciel on the marble floor also facing the servants. Ciel mostly did this to give himself some height advantage on the already tall butler, but from the amused look on Sebastian's face, he knew the demon was already aware of this fact.

He fixed his face from the small frown he had aimed at the demon to look blankly at the anxious group of servants.

Mey-Rin and Finny were fidgeting side by side, while Baldroy was standing with his arms crossed, that ever-present cigarette hanging from his lips. Tanaka was, as usual, in his tiny and mellow state, a cup of tea clutched in his hands.

"You can all relax. No one is in trouble." Ciel said.

A breath of relief seemed to rush out of Mey-Rin and Finny.

"I've gathered you all here to announce that we will be adding a new addition to the Phantomhive staff." Ciel continued, ignoring the surprised but excited gasps and exclamations that came from his servants. "I've hired a housekeeper; someone who will take care of the business side of the household as well as help Sebastian. This person will also be who you will go to should any problems arise amongst you personally." Ciel extended his arm out. "Everyone, I'd like you to meet the new head housekeeper, Sera Michaelis."

From around the side of the staircase appeared the woman Ciel had gestured towards. Her steps were light, her heels barely echoing around the foyer as she walked over to stand next to Sebastian.

Stood as they were, Ciel couldn't help but think of how much the demonic pair truly complimented each other, especially given Sera's new uniform. It seemed to match Sebastian's perfectly.

She was wearing an ensemble of black and white. A white collared shirt hugged the top half of her form with a thick white bow tied around her neck, the tail ends of it falling to rest on her chest. Loose fabric flowed down her arms and tightened at her wrists. White fitted gloves covered her dainty hands, the material tucked beneath the tight part of her sleeves at her wrists.

The black portion of the dress came right underneath her bust and hugged her waist, flaring out at the hips. On the front were three clasps holding the black piece together at her abdomen, with another four clasps going down the skirt of the dress. Starting at the center of her waist, two separate pieces of fabric edged with ruffles spread down and around the dress. The uniform ended just past her knees. Her legs were encased in sheer, black tights which disappeared into a pair of black, 4-inch heeled boots. Her black hair was styled in a perfect chignon that sat on the nape of her neck, a few curled tendrils falling around to frame her heart shaped face.

Her red eyes looked at each person with kindness and her gloved hands were folded neatly in front of her, but the fidget in her fingers gave away her nervousness. A small smile graced her red lips and she stepped forward.

"Hello, everyone. My name is Sera Michaelis and I look forward to working with each one of you."

Baldroy and Finny's jaws dropped.

"Oh, she's gorgeous, yes she is," Mey-Rin exclaimed, blushing as she held her hands to her flaming cheeks.

Finny had sparkles in his eyes and Tanaka seemed to be gazing at her in wonder as well.

Shaking himself out of his stupor, Baldroy scratched his head. "Wait a second, in't Michaelis Sebastian's last name?"

"It is," Sebastian affirmed calmly. "She's my wife."

A small pause… and then the room exploded.

"WIFE?"

"SEBASTIAN, YOU'RE MARRIED?"

"OH, HO, HO."

"HOW LONG HAVE YOU HAD A WIFE FOR?"

The group of servants rushed forward to crowd around the butler.

Sera swiftly ducked behind Sebastian, a worried look on her face as she clutched the back of the butler's tail coat. Sebastian just stood calmly in front of her, the antics of the servants not fazing him one bit.

"HOW COME WE'RE JUST NOW FINDING THIS OUT?

"WE'VE KNOWN YOU FOR TWO YEARS!"

"Enough!" Ciel shouted, causing the small staff to swiftly back away and stand in their original formation. "Can't you see you're scaring her."

Baldroy, Mey-Rin, and Finny looked over to see the dark-haired beauty standing slightly behind her unfazed husband, her hands grasping his right bicep as she warily stared back at them.

"Apologize," Ciel ordered.

The group bowed their heads and said in unison, "we're sorry, Miss."

Sera gave a small smile as she came around Sebastian. "It's alright, I understand. This must be a huge shock for all of you." She turned to give Ciel a kind smile. "I have to say though that I am in debt to Lord Phantomhive for entrusting me with this position and allowing me to be with my husband once again." Her gaze slid to Sebastian, her eyes shining with nothing but adoration.

The butler just gave her a cool look in return.

Ciel's face nearly fell in shock at her change of personality. He was able to uphold an air of regality despite the storm of confusion thundering inside his head. He was completely baffled. Where was the rude and barely tolerable demoness from before? She wasn't even acting like a demoness now. She was acting almost… human.

"I know it's confusing," Sera continued, giving an apologetic look at the servants. "Like you said, you've known Sebastian for more than two years and suddenly he has a wife you never knew about. I apologize for the lie, but it seemed easier at the time to keep our marriage quiet."

Her shoulders drooped as she looked down at her hands, staring at her fidgeting fingers. "I've been serving as the housekeeper for a wealthy lord in Scotland for the past couple of years. When I was offered the job there, at the exact same time Sebastian had found this position as your lord's butler. Our financial situation was so dire, that we came to an agreement; we would part from one another and work towards earning stability in our lives."

The entire group was silent as they listened to the woman's tale. The servants seemed to be holding their breath as they looked at her with pity and Ciel was trying very hard to keep his face as emotionless as possible, finding it difficult to keep his eyebrows from shooting into his forehead. Sebastian remained as stoic as ever, standing silently next to his heartbroken wife as she revealed the struggles of their tragic marriage.

"The distance between us was so great, that it was impossible for me make a trip to see Sebastian, and my husband was just so dedicated to his work that I didn't dare ask him to make it either. Rather than tell anyone that we were married, we chose to stay quiet in order to keep away the prying reminders of our painful separation." Though her voice was thick with sorrow, her eyes showed nothing but wonder as she looked at her husband. "The only piece of him I was ever able to receive were the letters he wrote me. As few and far in between as they were, I cherished and saved each and every one."

Sera's eyes were wet as she turned and gathered the butler's gloved hands in her own. She choked out a sob as a single tear fell down her cheek. "I'm just so relieved to be back at his side."

Through her staged grief, Sera was giddy to see the stunned look on Sebastian's face. She wondered for a moment if he believed her perfectly spun tale of lies. The servants certainly did if their sobbing was anything to go by.

She pulled her red orbs away from Sebastian's own as she turned towards the servants. She dropped the bewildered demon's left hand but kept hold of his other one, interlocking his fingers through hers.

The servants quieted down from their wailing and the blowing of their noses as the new housekeeper spoke up once more.

"I've heard so much of all of you from my husband's letters and I look forward to becoming the best of friends with each one of you," she smiled kindly. "Please, don't hesitate to come to me if you have any need of assistance. I'm here to help in any way I can."

Baldroy, Mey-Rin, Finny, and even Tanaka all had stars in their eyes at her declaration. They returned her gesture enthusiastically, all of them rambling about how they couldn't wait to get to know her.

Ciel cleared his throat, an uncomfortable look on his face as he eyed Sera. "Well, that's enough of that. You can dilly dally later, it's time to get to work. Be sure to make Sera feel at home. Sebastian will be showing her around the manor for today, so try not to make any trouble."

"Sir, yes, Sir!" The group of four saluted.

Baldroy and Mey-Rin both told Sera that they hoped to see her later and Finny chimed that he couldn't wait to show her the gardens. Sera gave her own enthusiastic response in return and happily waved them all goodbye.

The group each went off to attend to their duties, and as they left the foyer, their excited whispers bounced around the hall. Both Sera and Sebastian caught hushed sentences of, _"she's so much nicer than Sebastian"_ , _"I wonder how a grumpy guy like him got a cheerful girl like her"_ , _"she's so beautiful and kind, yes she is."_

Sebastian sent a glare at their retreating backs while Sera just giggled into her hand. Once the doors closed behind the others, Sera's giggles turned into full on laughter.

"That was so much fun," she chortled, holding her hands over her mouth in attempt to contain her mirth.

Ciel just rolled his eye, "Your display was completely ridiculous. Was it really necessary to get so emotional?"

"It may have been ridiculous, but you have to admit it was good," the demoness said with a grin, her hands planted on her hips.

Ciel just gave her a blank stare.

Sera raised her eyebrows.

"Fine it was good. But try to contain your theatrics in the future," the young earl grumbled as he headed up the stairs. "I don't need to have an accident from slipping in the tears of the servants."

The demon watched his young lord until he disappeared down the hall on the second floor. Once gone, he looked back over at his mate to see an expectant look on her face.

Sera's hands were clasped behind her back, and her dress was swishing around her calves as she lightly spun from side to side.

"Why are you looking at me like that?

"Well?" She asked eagerly. "What did you think?"

Sebastian avoided her gaze as he adjusted his gloves. "I think it was a perfectly adequate performance. The humans seemed to have bought it, so you have successfully completed your job."

Sera rolled her eyes at his reply as she turned to head back down the hallway she had come from. "Please, I could practically feel your ego thrumming in satisfaction as I pretended to be in love with you."

She was halfway down the hall when she heard him behind her.

"Are you sure it was all pretend," Sebastian teased lightly, his serious demeanor cracking as he followed behind her at a leisurely pace.

She turned to give him a grin. "You wish."

Sebastian just watched her form float down the hallway. Her gloved hands were interlocked behind her back as her skirts danced around her legs, her hips swaying to a beat that had him mesmerized.

* * *

The demonic pair continued throughout the house, as they spent the morning walking from room to room. They took some time in each room though so Sebastian could clean while he gave her a tour, killing two birds with one stone. Sera simply lounged about waiting for him to finish, explored every nook and cranny when she got bored, and occasionally picked up a book to amuse her.

She could have helped him clean. She just preferred not to.

They took a break around midday so Sebastian could serve Ciel his luncheon. He directed her to the next room, and they parted ways in the hall, her mate letting her know that he'd be back as quickly as he could before he disappeared around the corner.

Sera huffed a breath, already tired of all this trivial nonsense. She understood why he was taking his time with her in the manor. He wanted her to be aware of her surroundings and familiar with the layout of every room in the event that something happened. That way, she'd be able to navigate herself and the earl to safety if need be.

They'd already briefly discussed what they would do in the event of an attack. Sebastian would fend of the attacker while Sera took herself and Ciel to safety. She started to argue with Sebastian, trying to explain that she could help him just as well, or even take on the attacker herself.

That last suggestion was quickly silenced by a hard look from her mate. There was no chance in Hell that he would allow her to be put in harm's way if she was able to avoid it.

Sera had glowered at his back and pursed her lips while he had continued on with his polishing.

She wasn't weak. Hopefully she could prove it to him, but there'd probably never be a chance as he'd take on anyone or anything in order to keep her safe. That was a demon's number one priority in Hell.

Their mate.

Yes, they didn't love, or care, or cherish, but they did feel. What the seven deadly sins were to humans, were the seven main cores of a demon's personality. And the most upheld emotion, was pride. Pride in what you had, what you owned, what you possessed, and a demon's most important possession was his mate.

A mate was a demon's greatest treasure, but also their greatest weakness. Once mated, the pair was bound by a tether that inexplicably linked them body and mind. The emotional tie was so great, that losing one's mate had psychological and physical affects that could destroy. Their minds could shatter causing them to fall into insanity; they could take their own lives, not being able to withstand the grief; or if the tether between the mates was strong and true enough, the demon could perish in the exact same moment in the exact same way along with his mate.

Should a vengeful demon be out looking for blood, this made a demoness a weapon against her mate. This was why demons took every precaution to keep their mates protected, which unfortunately meant, more often than not, that the female was isolated. In the extreme cases, demonesses were often doomed to live an eternity of solitude, hidden away where no one but their mate could find them.

That was something Seraphine had always been afraid of, and why she had avoided being mated altogether.

Though it was a risk to bind yourself to vulnerability, it was a risk every demon took. For no one wanted to spend an eternity alone, not even the heartless, soul-eaters from Hell. A mate was companionship, devotion, and passion, but also pivotal in the creation of future generations.

Of course, Seraphine thought it was all absurd and that the females of her world were so much more than what the males deemed them to be. She was never one to play into the hands of the patriarchy. They may have created the game, but that didn't mean she wasn't going to add her own set of rules.

That was how Sebastian found her. Lounging on top of the pool table in the game room, spinning one of the billiard balls, while she quietly contemplated everything wrong with the system of their world.

"Sorry about the wait," Sebastian said, striding into the room towards the first area he planned to clean, dusting wand in hand.

"Hmm?" Sera blinked out of her reverie, her mind coming to as she noticed her mate standing across the room looking at her.

Sebastian sighed exasperatedly. "Really, Sera. I need you to be more aware of your surroundings. If you're going to properly protect this manor and our master, you need to be prepared at every moment."

"Why should I when you seem to be prepared enough for the both of us?" Sera gave him a mocking look, alluding to their earlier argument.

"You know that's not what I meant," Sebastian said passively, focused on moving items away and back to their places as he dusted.

Sera gave a small huff and hopped off the table, turning her back to him as she attempted to amuse herself. She quickly rolled the ball she had been spinning across the table and knocked three other balls into separate pockets. She drew another ball over to her and started fidgeting with that one, mind once again falling into a daydream.

It was getting harder to think.

It had been over a day since their coupling in the forest, and while she had been in slight pain before, she wasn't feeling any discomfort now. No, she was starting to feel the full effects of the mating bond.

And it was _distracting_.

She knew that the mating frenzy intensely affected demons to the point where it was hard for them to keep their minds focused on anything other than sex, but she didn't think she would be as affected as well.

She was surprised that Sebastian hadn't smelt her arousal. She was _throbbing_. Her mind focused on keeping herself in check while she tried to prevent her thighs from rubbing together to relieve the tension.

She'd been taught the ins and outs of mating, learned that it was mostly to the benefit of the male's pleasure, but she never thought that she would actually want it as badly as her mate did. Or at least she thought he wanted it.

She cast a quick glance at him out of the corner of her eye, observing his focused dedication to his work as he barely payed her any mind. He hadn't so much as touched her since yesterday morning when he woke her up before she was brought to meet Ciel. Any contact between them since, she had initiated.

She looked down at the table, her face wrought with confusion. This wasn't anything like what she had been taught. She assumed she would be thoroughly ravished by now. Did Sebastian not want her anymore? Was there something wrong with her?

She bit her lip as she continued to twirl the billiard ball on the table, sighing through her nose as she shifted her thighs once more.

She wasn't going to be able to continue on much longer. If he wasn't going to take her, she would have to leave the room and take care of herself.

"Something the matter?"

Sebastian's voice broke through her inner turmoil and she turned to her left to see that he was on the opposite side of the room from when she last saw him. How long had she been lost in her own head?

"No, nothing's wrong." She replied tersely.

"If you say so. Though your constant sighing and far off look would say otherwi-,"

"How come you haven't touched me?" Sera interrupted.

Sebastian paused his dusting and turned to look at her with raised eyebrows. He noticed the light dusting of pink across her cheeks before she turned her head away from him, fidgeting once more with the balls on top of the billiards table.

Sera continued nervously keeping her back to him. "It's just… you haven't touched me since yesterday, and I know you said that it was my choice when we would be intimate again, but I figured you'd initiate some sort of contact, but you've barely even looked at me since that morning and I'm feeling better and I want you again, but I'm wondering if there's something wrong with me because you don't seem to desire me anymore and I-,"

She was shocked into silence as she felt his form slam into her back, his arms wrapping around her from behind, pinning her to his chest. His lips ghosted across her cheek.

"Oh, my pet, you can't even begin to fathom the depths of my desire for you."

She sputtered as she felt him lightly thrust against her, the hard length of him pressing into her bottom.

"I've been aching for you since we finished in the forest."

She gripped the edge of the table at his words.

Her legs trembled as she felt him lift her skirts, his hands reaching underneath to tear her undergarments away.

"Sebastian!" She looked behind her to see his nose pressed into the torn material, groaning as he inhaled the scent of her arousal. She felt his left hand tighten its hold on her hip underneath her dress.

"Can ask that you refrain from wearing these? As delicious as I'm sure you look in them, I'd like to have easy access from now on."

Sera rolled her eyes as he pocketed her panties. "No, you may not ask that. Those undergarments are the reason I haven't been leaving puddles all over the floors."

Sebastian growled at her words and tightened his grip on her hips, leaning down to nip at her jaw. A satisfied purr rumbled in his chest as she craned her neck to give him more access.

He licked a stripe up the column of her throat. "Have you been thinking of me, my pet?"

"All the time," she sighed.

Her eyes were closed and she arched into him when his hands trailed up her body, moaning when they found her breasts. Her left hand reached back to grip his shoulder while the other dove into his silky hair.

Sebastian's mind clouded in lust as he squeezed her delectable mounds, feeling the weight in his hands. His fingers found her nipples beneath the cloth of her blouse and he swirled a pattern of circles on the tight buds while simultaneously sucking at a point beneath her ear.

Oh, how he wished they were in his rooms so he could strip her bare and press her against him skin to skin.

He had just enough sense to use his powers to lock the doors of the room they were in before he lost himself in Seraphine completely.

Sebastian lowered her arms and gently pushed her forward to bend her over the table. Quickly removing his coat and gloves, he lifted her skirts and licked his lips as he gazed at all the parts of her that only he could see.

While her uniform displayed her as the innocent and dutiful housekeeper, what she had on underneath was nothing but sin. Her black stockings trailed from her knee-high boots and stopped at mid-thigh, leaving nothing but creamy skin from there on for his perusal. And holding up those stockings was a black garter belt, wrapped around her waist with clips reaching down the front and backs of her thighs to hold up her tights

It was the treasure in between that made his pupils dilate though.

Her pussy was _drenched_. The folds glistening as her essence continued to leak from her hole.

Quickly bunching up her skirts around her waist, Sebastian opened his trousers and released his cock, groaning in relief as it sprung free from its confines. He grasped his length and rubbed the head through her lips, being sure to coat his cock with as much of her juices as he could. He wanted to make his entrance inside her as smoothly as possible.

Just thinking of her quivering core caused his cock to twitch in his hand.

Sera let out a shuddering cry as she attempted to spread her legs further apart, her thighs trembling in anticipation. Her nails nearly shred through the tips of her gloves as she felt him press his cock into her nub before he trailed up and pushed himself inside her.

Their sighs of pleasure were released in unison as he sunk inside her inch by inch until he was sheathed within her completely.

Sebastian closed his eyes at the feel of her, trying his hardest to hold back and make sure she was ok before he let go completely. He braced his hands against the table on either side of her waist, caging her between his arms.

The demon grunted when Sera shifted beneath him, her walls squeezing his length as she moved onto her elbows. Her hips shifted even more as she tried to push back against him, whimpering in frustration.

"Why aren't you moving?"

He almost came undone at the look in her eyes when she turned to him. The desire, the want was scorching as her red eyes glowed that demonic pink.

Without answering, he began his assault.

Her resounding cry was music to his ears as he pistoned himself within her leaning down to attack her neck.

" _Sebast-_ , _Sebastian_."

His name escaped her lips with every thrust of his hips, the slap of their skin echoing in the room. She closed her eyes, taking in the feel of him inside her, never wanting it to end. She felt his lips on her neck, branding her with licks and kisses. She turned to press her own lips to his cheek, her tongue darting out to lick at his jaw, hand grasping at his hair.

Sebastian growled and sped up his pace, feeling that burning fire igniting in his groin. He was close, embarrassingly so and he knew he wasn't going to last, but he wouldn't go over the edge without taking Sera with him.

Grabbing her thigh, he lifted her leg to rest her knee on the table, opening up her center and allowing his cock to drive deeper into her cunt.

"Oh, fuck," Sera gasped, the new angle causing her pussy to clench around him as he struck her insides in the most pleasurable of ways. She had to brace her hands against the table to keep herself from falling forward from the intensity of his thrusts.

Through the haze of her lust, she took his right hand from the table and brought it to her lips.

Sebastian groaned as she slid two of his fingers inside her mouth, sucking at his digits in the same way her pussy was sucking his cock. Her tongue twirled around his fingers before she slowly removed them. She ghosted her lips over his ear as she guided his hand to her core.

"Touch me," she breathed.

Needing no more incentive, he circled his fingers into her pearl, watching her shudder and cry beneath him as he stroked her desire and made it flare. A few more thrusts and then she was shattering around him, her gloved fingers gripping the table as her walls squeezed his length, pulling his own release from him.

He grunted and held her close to him as he rode out his pleasure, his hips thrusting lazily against her.

They rested in silence, both breathing deeply as they came down from their highs. Sebastian buried his face in her shoulder, his left arm squeezing her closer to him. He brought his other hand up from between her legs, studying the fluids coating his fingers before licking them clean. He moaned at the taste, imaging ways he could thoroughly coat his tongue with her.

At that thought, his cock hardened immediately.

Sera, who had been lying boneless on the table, gasped and lifted her head, her hazy mind coming to at the feel of his length growing within her.

"Already?" She quickly turned to look at him, her eyes wide.

Sebastian chuckled as he pressed his forehead to her temple, his hips beginning a lazy rhythm. "Oh, the plans I have for you."

Sera gasped, her eyes squeezed shut as she attempted to speak, "but what-," his hips snapped against her, "but what about your chores?"

Sebastian stood straight, his right hand grasping the thigh resting on the table while his other hand held her hip, never once pausing his thrusts. "Well, that's just more rooms for us to christen," he smirked, grunting with his movements. "Now hold on tight and try to keep quiet. We don't want the whole house to come running."

Sera lifted herself onto her hands, reaching down to gather her skirts higher around her waist. Her back arched as his cock continued to work within her, the new angle shifting where he struck. "I- I put a spell on the- on the room before you started," she panted, breathing hard with every thrust. The hand not holding her dress, reached back to find purchase on his neck.

Sebastian grunted against her, the resounding smack of his hips against her bottom goading him on. "A silencing spell? Very good; I didn't even notice it."

"You were a little busy." Sera released a breathless laugh that cut off into a whimper.

Sebastian chuckled as he nipped at her jaw and pulled her against him as close as he could. "In that case, be as loud as you want."

Every push of his cock into her depths pulled a beautiful cry from her, and he was finding that his favorite cry was his name on her lips.

* * *

 **For those of you following my social media update accounts for this story, I told you I'd have a chapter out this weekend! This chapter was stupid long though. Oh my god.**

 **First things first, how come no one told me that I had misspelt Sera's name every single time after the first time I wrote it in the first chapter? Come on guys, you're supposed to help me out here ad catch my mistakes XD jk**

 **But seriously. Her name is Seraphine (pronounced Sarah-feen if you didn't know) and I had been spelling it Seraphina. The -e and the -a at the end make a HUGE difference in meaning. SeraphinA means "fiery-winged" and comes from the word "seraphim" which is a type of angel, while SeraphinE means "burning fire". You know… burning fire as in hell. Cause she's a demon. Not an angel.**

 **Anyway, I mentioned it above but I have both a Twitter and Instagram dedicated to this story. I only post updates on my writing progress for chapters and black butler things. Nothing else. I also have a Black Butler tumblr account, but I don't really do any updating on there. I just reblog a lot of Black Butler. Username is also "hisdemoness".**

 **Thanks for reading! Please leave a comment! Your thoughts give me the reassurance I need to believe that I don't completely suck at this writing thing. Seriously I doubt myself all the time which is why it takes so long to get these chapters out *dead***


	6. Chapter 6

**Quick announcement: Just wanted to let my peeps know that I'm deleting my Twitter account for this story. I find it easier just to deal with one update account. You can follow me on Instagram at "hisdemoness/Seraphine Michaelis" for updates. I also just like Instagram more because I can write more lol.**

 **You can also find me on tumblr at "his-demoness"**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

After what seemed like a dozen rooms over the course of a few hours, Sebastian finally left Sera in an upstairs bathroom shuddering in pleasure. The demoness couldn't help but feel grateful that her mate was a contracted demon, for if he had been free to take her with no interruptions in between, she's positive she would have been snapped in two.

He'd already left her once, bent over a bed in one of the spare bedrooms while he served Ciel his afternoon tea. He had been back within the hour though, and she barely had time to breathe before he quickly cleaned the room and pulled her behind him, her legs near stumbling to keep up. She didn't have to worry about walking any further because as soon as the door to the next room was closed and locked behind them, he had her leaning over a table in an upstairs parlor.

The demoness was far from complaining though, for her mate gave as good as he got. She had lost count of how many times he had brought her over the edge by the third room. Thank Lucifer for silencing spells, for the servants would have discovered them from her very first scream.

Grinning in thought at their day of absolute pleasure (in her opinion), Sera carefully lifted herself off the porcelain floor, being sure to keep her dress clear from any fluids. She was surprised - but not surprised - with how clean Sebastian had kept her clothes the entire time. With how much he drew from her body, she was sure that her uniform would look a mess. Her pristine and ever dignified mate would never be so careless as to tarnish her clothing though.

Grabbing a cloth from underneath the marble counter, Sera wet it and quickly cleaned herself, wiping away any residue left over from both Sebastian and herself. As she tossed the rag onto the counter, she caught her reflection in the massive mirror above the sinks.

She was struck with how…sated she looked. Her cheeks were flushed, hair slightly askew, and her eyes were near glowing. Not with the demonic power that ran through her being, but a glow that could only come from something akin to contentment.

Shaking herself from her thoughts, the demoness decided not to think on it too much. Getting too deep into emotions was never a wise idea. Pinning her hair back into place, Sera made a quick escape before Sebastian could come back and hold her captive in his embrace once more.

Having memorized the route back to the kitchens from Sebastian's earlier tour, Sera made her way downstairs. Once on the main landing, she heard the quiet clinking of silverware coming from the dining room, and as she walked passed, she caught Sebastian's eye through the crack in the doorway. He was standing dutifully by his master's side as the young lord leisurely dined on whatever dish Sebastian had served that night. Sera couldn't help but give her mate a grin as he narrowed his eyes at her, most likely annoyed that she hadn't stayed put where he left her.

With no care for Sebastian's desires at that particular moment, the demoness skipped off and made her way to the kitchens. As she neared the door she heard the merriment of the other servants, probably partaking in their own dinner while they had a moment of liberation from underneath Sebastian's thumb.

The creaking of the door as Sera pushed it open caused an immediate hush to fall on the room. The sight that met her was three frozen servants, as well as one tiny and calm old man, sitting in tense fear with wide eyes locked on her form. As soon as they saw it was just her and not her overbearing and tyrannous "husband", the servants all sighed in relief.

"Oh, Mrs. Michaelis, it's just you!" The chef named Baldroy grinned as he rubbed the back of his neck in relief. "Sorry 'bout that. We thought you were your husband."

Sera smiled kindly. "It's alright, I completely understand. I, for one, know very well how he can be."

They all returned her smile with grins of their own, before they started to make a place for her at the table.

"Well come on over and sit yourself down, Mrs. Michaelis," Baldroy said. "Would you like somethin' to eat?"

"Oh, no thank you," Sera replied kindly as she made her way over. "Sebastian is preparing something for me later. It's sure to be delicious."

Finny hurriedly scooted himself down the bench, "Over here, Mrs. Michaelis! Come sit by me!"

Sera sat down next to the excited gardener, fixing her skirts around her legs. "Please everyone, I must insist that you call me Sera. Mrs. Michaelis makes me sound so formal and unapproachable."

"Not unlike a butler we know," the chef quipped.

"Baldroy, don't say such things!" Mey-Rin gasped. "It's quite rude to Sera and you never know when Sebastian could be around the corner!" The maid looked over her shoulder at the doorway in fright.

Sera giggled, "It's quite alright. Sebastian is so uptight all the time, I'm constantly telling him to loosen up. As a matter of fact, I'm so delighted that he has friends like you to laugh and have fun with."

"Huh?" The three servants said in unison, looking no less than bewildered at the housekeeper.

"To laugh…" Finny said.

"And have fun with?" Baldroy finished in confusion.

"Why, yes…" Sera said, albeit unsure. "He talked about you all so much in his letters, I could only assume that you were all very close friends."

"Wow that's… surprisin'," Baldroy gawked.

"But wonderful, guys!" Mey-Rin said excitedly. "Sebastian thinks we're his friends, yes he does!"

Finny just sat silently with a contemplative look on his face. "But if Sebastian views us as friends, then why is he so mean to us all the time?"

This question seemed to stump the group.

"Yeah," Baldroy agreed. "He's always givin' us orders but won't actually let us do anythin'. He thinks we're just some blunderin' fools."

"And he always yells at us too," Mey-Rin sighed, her shoulders drooping.

"Oh, Sebastian doesn't mean it," Sera assured the group. "He's so hard on you all the time because he wants you to do your absolute best! You have no idea of the faith he has in you, especially when it comes to protecting the master."

"Really?" Finny asked, a twinkle growing in his eyes.

"Yes, really," Sera smiled. "He told me that you were all specifically chosen for a reason. You've all been through hardships that no other human could begin to comprehend, but you've come out stronger because of it. Sebastian values your strength, passion, and dedication to the young lord as well as to each other, so don't start selling yourself so short. My husband can be difficult to understand, but he means well in the end."

By the end of her short speech, all three of the servants had stars in their eyes, a proud weight seeming to have settled on their shoulders. The air turned lighter at the new revelation of the stoic butler's feelings.

"So, Sera," Mey-Rin started, leaning across the table towards the black-haired woman, "how did you and Sebastian first meet?"

Finny gasped, "Oh yes, please tell us!"

"This should be interestin'," Baldroy remarked as he leaned back in his chair, cigarette dangling from his lips.

"Ho, ho, ho," Tanaka chimed, before taking a sip of his tea.

Sera clasped her gloved hands upon the table, her eyes taking on a far-off look. "Oh, it was one of the most magical moments of my life… but also the most terrifying." She finished with a grave tone.

With the mood set, and the servants immediately invested in her words, the demoness spun her tale. "I was in the city, having been given permission by my parents to explore on my own. The day had passed by so quickly and I had been having so much fun that I hadn't realized that night had fallen. Not wanting to be stuck wandering the streets in the dark, I set off for home, but unfortunately… my efforts were in vain. Before I knew it, I was surrounded by a group of men with nothing but evil in their eyes. They could have been demons."

The group of servants sucked in a breath and the demoness smirked at the irony of her words.

"I took off running as quickly as I could before the brutes had time to react. I don't know how long I was running for before I suddenly found myself in an abandoned part of town. Suddenly I tripped, and fear struck through me as I heard the men behind me. I realized though that I wasn't alone, for right in front of my face were a pair of perfectly polished shoes." Sera smiled as the clue she gave dawned on the servants.

"That's gotta be Sebastian," Baldroy interjected with a grin, Finny cheering excitedly along with him.

"The stranger carefully reached down and helped me to my feet," Sera continued, "And though chaos was soon upon us, I couldn't help but take him in. He was devastatingly handsome, and his touch was so gentle; it was love at first sight." The demoness blushed as she thought on the fabricated moment.

Mey-Rin swooned at the love story, her own cheeks reddening as she took in the housekeeper's words.

"And as soon as he was in front of me, he was gone! Running behind me to take on all the men who had been chasing me."

The servant's gasped in fear for the man who had yet to become the Phantomhive butler.

"Sebastian! No!" Finny yelled dramatically.

Sera nearly laughed at their theatrics to her fabricated story. "I was also in fear for the man's life, but I worried for naught, as he took down the villains as easily as you and I breathe," she reassured.

"All right, Sebastian!" Baldroy exclaimed. "I never doubted him for a second."

Finny and Mey-Rin rolled their eyes at the chef.

"Soon enough, the men who meant to do me harm were running for their lives, and as quickly as he left me, the handsome dark-haired man was standing before me once more." Sera sighed, her clasped hands resting beneath her chin. "He was so dashing, and so brave, and I was completely lost in his eyes as I gazed upon him. For a moment, I thought he would kiss me, his face was so close to mine, but before I knew it, he had simply taken my hand within his and placed his lips upon it with a gentle peck."

The servants released a disappointed breath that they had been holding in. Little did they know that the reality of her meeting with the demon was much more perverse than they even realized. Sebastian did _so much more_ than peck her on the back of the hand.

"And before I knew it, he was gone," Sera said dejectedly. "I eventually found the path needed to go home and made my way back. I explained to my parents what happened, and after much fussing on their part, I prepared myself for bed and went to sleep."

The servants sat dumfounded.

"What?" Baldroy blurted out. "That can't be it!

Finny and Mey-Rin were dramatically sobbing as the chef tried to understand.

"Oh, I thought for sure they would be together," Mey-Rin cried, before obnoxiously blowing her nose in a handkerchief.

"Sebastian, why did you leave her?" Finny sobbed, great fat tears rolling down his face.

Sera couldn't help but look on in amusement. Baldroy just looked over at the other two in shock.

"You idjits! They're married now!" The chef pointed out. "Of course they're going to get together. You just have'ta listen to the rest of the story."

Baldroy, slapped a hand over his face as Mey-Rin and Finny's crying immediately ceased, seeming to understand their unnecessary dramatics.

"Baldroy is right," Sera smiled in agreement. "My disappointment was all for naught, for the very next day, a knock happened upon my door. And who else should it be but my dashing hero from the night before."

The servants all clapped and cheered at the housekeeper's words, excited over the happy ending to come.

"The man introduced himself to my father as my savior from the night before," Sera continued, "and overcome with fierce gratitude, my father offered the man anything that he was within his power to give, be it money or gifts. Declining both, the man simply said he would like the chance to court me."

Mey-Rin and Finny awed, while Baldroy just smiled in satisfaction.

Sera let out a serene sigh, "The courtship barely lasted a month before Sebastian was asking my father for my hand in marriage. We were both so head over heels in love, we didn't want to wait another moment to be joined together in matrimony. To this day, our love has never once wavered or lost its passion. Sebastian just takes such good care of me."

Finny wiped away a tiny tear as Mey-Rin said, "That was such a lovely story, yes it was."

Baldroy simply nodded in agreement before a question came to his mind.

"You know, I never took Sebastian as the romantic type."

"Oh, Sebastian's romantic side knows no bounds. He only ever shows that side to me though." Sera explained.

Baldroy just shrugged in acquiesce as Mey-Rin then leaned forward in excitement and pleaded with Sera to tell them some of Sebastian's more romantic escapades. The housekeeper giggled at their curiosity but granted their request.

The next hour, the servants spent by paying riveted attention to the stories that the butler's wife offered to tell. They were all shocked at this more caring and doting side of Sebastian that they had never heard of before. The butler could be nice on occasion when he was in the mood, but he was very surly and overbearing, more concerned with the perfection of the household than he was with the feelings of everyone who worked there.

Their time spent listening to Sera was thusly interrupted by the appearance of the man that the beautiful housekeeper had been recounting her stories about. A shadow seemed to fall over the room, though the man only stood in the doorway.

"And what, might I ask, is going on here?"

A prominent shiver ran down the spines of the trio as the dominating timbre of the man they all equally feared and respected sounded throughout the room. The servants quickly stood to attention and turned to face the butler standing at the door.

Baldroy ran a nervous hand over the back of his neck, "Sebastian, hey. We were just talking to your wife, gettin' to know her a bit."

The butler's eyes zoned in on his "wife", noticing her seemingly relaxed posture as she was the only one who remained seated. Her elbow was on the table with her chin resting in her hand. "You have, have you?"

"Yeah!" Finny piped in. "She was telling us stories about you and how you both met!"

"I see," Sebastian mused, eyes dark as they passed over the group. "Well the master has finished his meal and has retired to his office. Play time is over. I need you all to finish up for the night, so back to your duties."

"Sir, yes, Sir!" The servants chimed in unison, giving a respectful salute to the butler.

As each person walked by him and out the door, Sebastian was concerned to see a grin flash on Baldroy's face as well as a small blush on Mey-Rin's as she released a fit of giggles before exiting the kitchen. What was even more alarming was the wide smile and quick hug that Finny dared to bestow upon him. The small but strong gardener wrapped his arms around Sebastian's waist and gave him a quick squeeze that would have crushed the ribs of a normal human. Sebastian's arms hovered in the air, the shock coursing through his body prohibiting him from taking any action.

"You're a good man, Sebastian," Finny complimented before he quickly let go and left the room with a smile.

Waiting until the last of their footsteps echoed throughout the hall, Sebastian turned to Sera. "What exactly have you been up to," He questioned, a baffled look upon his face, as the door shut behind him.

Sera sighed in delight as she stood from the table, "Ahhh, ruining your reputation."

"Apparently," the demon commented. "We'll talk more about what tales you've been spinning later, but right now I'm more curious as to what you're doing roaming around when you should have been waiting for me where I left you."

The demoness laughed. "Yeah, I wasn't going to wait around for you with my skirt above my knees all night. I decided to take a stroll and I ended up running into the servants."

"I must not be doing my duties right if you still possess the ability to walk."

Sebastian was now standing before her, his eyes burning as he watched her white teeth nibble on the plump skin of her lower lip, her eyes seductively watching his form. The demon smoothed his thumb over her mouth until her lush lip escaped the small torture she had put it through. "That, my pet, is my job."

Sera grinned and leaned forward, gently pressing her body along the length of his. "Well, you're doing a very poor job as of late, leaving me as you did."

"Have you been missing me?" The demon questioned as he ran his hands down the length of her torso, reaching down to squeeze the cheeks of her ass. The movement pressed her core tightly to his, and already she could feel the stirrings of his excitement through their clothes.

"Is your master all settled for the night?" Sera asked almost breathlessly, gently nipping at his ear, her hands trailing along his broad shoulders.

Sebastian's lips, tongue, and teeth were trailing along her own throat, his sultry mate writhing against him as her passions once more ignited within her. The thought of his master put a damper on the mood that was growing, but he'd be damned if he let the little weasel stop him from taking his mate. "I only have to put him to bed and I'll be finished for the night."

He had her pressed up against the table, their hips grinding against each other, and Sera lifted her leg to wrap around his waist, opening her core up to him even more. He hadn't been planning on taking her in that moment, but it seemed his plans had changed. He just couldn't wait any longer.

Sebastian reached up and with practiced fingers, released her hair from its perfect coiffure, enraptured as the thick strands fell in curls down her back. The demon then grabbed her thigh to hold it to him, his hips moving with hers in tandem. He could smell her arousal, leaking from her core. Their quiet moans and gentle sighs were the only noises permeating the room. The fires from the candles flickered back and forth, casting shadows along the two lovers.

Sera gripped the edge of the table behind her, her ass digging into the edge while her other hand went to grasp the back of Sebastian's neck. The demon had his face buried into the crook where her neck met her shoulder, breathing in her scent. Pulling his face away, he went to undo his trousers, while turning her around.

"Wait, what are you doing?" His mate questioned, stopping him from bending her over the table.

Sebastian paused in confusion. "I'm getting you into position."

"Why does it always have to be in that position though," Sera questioned, her tone a little irate. "You've been bending me over furniture all day, can't we try something different?"

Sebastian thought on it. He'd been bending her over because, not only was the position pleasurable for him - and for her given the sounds she made -, but he also liked the vision of her at his mercy; completely under his dominance. He didn't think she had tired of it, but there was no harm in doing something different. The outcome of their coupling would be just as pleasurable no matter which way he took her.

"I guess we could try something else," He conceded. "What did you have in mind?"

Sera smirked, "Well I liked the direction we were going in earlier." At her words, she raised her skirts to the tops of her thighs, bunching them around her waist as she lifted herself to sit on the table.

Sebastian swallowed thickly at the sight, his eyes zoning in on the glistening wetness between her thighs. Through the haze in his mind, he noticed a missing piece of fabric. "Where are your undergarments?"

"You took them after the third or fourth time we came together. Claiming that my knickers were your prize," Sera laughed, opening her legs wider to cradle his hips between them.

The demon grinned in response at her words. Not wanting to take her in the middle of the kitchen where anyone could happen upon them, Sebastian wrapped his arms around her waist and transported them to their bedroom.

Sera blinked and suddenly her back was on their bed. She smirked as Sebastian came upon her, his hands immediately going to the buttons of her dress. He kneeled on the bed, her legs opening to either side of his thighs as he pulled her dress from her body. Her gloves came off with her sleeves, leaving her in nothing but her corset, slip, garter belt, tights, and boots.

The demon shrugged his jacket off as his eyes roamed over her skin, taking in parts of her that he realized he hadn't seen yet. He pulled off his gloves before his hands went to her boots, unlacing and pulling them from her feet. As his hands reached for her belt next, he noticed the stain she had already left on his sheets. His breath became heavy with every ounce of skin that was revealed to him, as he slowly rolled her tights from her legs, and the corset that was holding her bosom so deliciously disappeared as quickly as he blinked.

Sera was completely still, watching every expression cross his face the more he revealed her. All that was left now was the thin slip and she would be completely bare before him. His eyes traced a sensual path over her skin, taking in every curve before they rested on her chest. The demoness arched her back as soon as his hands came to lift the pure white silk, sliding it up and along her body until it was finally off her form. Sebastian pulled it away and let it drop to the floor without a care.

She was a site to behold in all her naked glory. Her smooth pearly skin from her head to her toes outlined curves that he could trace for days. Delicate feet led to toned calves which connected into shapely thighs that he couldn't wait to sink his teeth into. Right at the junction of her thighs was the core of her pleasure, bare and glistening with her essence. His hands followed his gaze, tracing a path along her skin and as he reached her crevice, he ran his thumb along her slit, barely grazing her pearl.

"Sebastian," Sera gasped, as she threw her head back.

Sebastian's head jerked up at the sound and he felt his pants tighten painfully at the sight before him. Her hands were buried in her hair, grasping the ebony curls with desperate fingers as her chest heaved with every breath. His red orbs zoned in on her chest, his mouth salivating at the site. Her breasts were magnificent. Perfectly round, sitting high on her chest, her pink nipples perked in arousal.

Sera's eyes flew open as she was pulled down the bed towards her mate, the demon positioning himself between her legs. His hands released the grip on her thighs to trace along her torso, reaching the globes on her chest.

"Ahhh," the demoness cried, as her mate's hands groped her breasts. He gave each mound a squeeze, rolling her nipples beneath his thumbs. Sera's breaths had morphed into pants as she felt her juices escape from her core. His hands were only caressing her and she felt as if she was going to fall apart.

Sebastian couldn't take his eyes off her. He was mesmerized by her sounds, enthralled by her skin, taken by her shape. He didn't know why he hadn't taken her in this position before, or even gotten her fully naked, for the sight before him was truly captivating. After pinching and pulling her nipple between his fingers, without a thought, the demon leaned down and took the peak of her left breast into his mouth.

The gasp that left her lips was music to Sebastian's ears as he held himself above her on his elbows. His tongue lapped over her bud, before gently nibbling at it with his teeth. He felt Sera's hands buried themselves in his hair, pulling his face closer to her chest, completely gone from the sensations he was giving her.

"Ohhhh, Sebastian," she sighed, feeling the sting of his teeth disappear as he laved his tongue over her nipple, soothing away any pain before he gave it a sharp suck. He released her with a pop, before moving over to give her other breast the same attentions, his hand reaching up to fondle the one he just left.

Sera's mind was muddled in bliss, completely giving in to Sebastian's ministrations. Her thighs fell open wider, pulling the lower half of his body towards her until he was pressed against her. She sighed at the contact, his hardness pressing into her core, though he was still covered by the cloth of his pants. She felt Sebastian groan around her breast, the vibrations sending a delicious tickle along her body.

"Why am I completely naked, and yet you're still overly dressed," Sera gasped, feeling Sebastian's teeth nibble around the underside of her breast.

Hearing her words through the haze in his mind, Sebastian reluctantly pulled himself away from the feast that was her skin. "You are completely right." He sat back on his heels as he unbuttoned his vest. He watched as Sera lounged on the bed, her eyes taking in his every move as she twirled a piece of her hair around her finger. Her other hand was resting low on her belly as her thighs knocked playfully against his hips.

With his vest gone, he removed his tie, his fingers then going to the buttons on his white dress shirt. One by one, he released each button, watching as her eyes seemed to light up with every bit of skin that he revealed. As he unlatched the last button, he shrugged the shirt from his shoulders and let it fall to the floor. Sebastian could have simply evaporated his clothes from his body, but he knew how much his pet liked to play, so he thought he would give to her as much as she gave him.

The hand that Sera had resting on her belly clenched at the sight of his torso. He was nothing but lean, sculpted muscle. His alabaster skin smooth and unmarked, excluding the symbol she had placed above his heart. He leaned down, his hands placed on either side of her head, as he hovered just above her. His hair framed his face attractively as it fell towards her.

"Well, my pet," he rumbled, "what would you have me do now?"

She glanced down towards his trousers, still secured with his belt before she locked eyes with him once more.

Sebastian grinned the moment her hands went to his waist, deftly undoing his belt before she started the task of removing his pants. He sighed as she managed to pull them down to his thighs, feeling the sweet release of his cock from the tight confines of his trousers. Not wanting to waste any more time, the demon helped his mate by removing his shoes, pulling his pants and socks down after them and leaving them to collapse onto the floor.

And there they were. Completely bare to each other for the first time. They didn't do anything for a moment; just studied the other. Sebastian was above her once more, his hands buried in the sheets by her head. Their eyes traced the other's skin, taking in each plane of perfection that the other possessed. They were both overcome with a feeling; it wasn't love they both knew, but rather something akin to admiration, maybe a sense of trust along with it.

Sera was the first to make a move as she lifted her hands to stroke along Sebastian's cheek. He sighed at the contact though his eyes remained open and focused on her. She cupped his cheek in her right hand as her thumb came to trace along his bottom lip. He hadn't kissed her, she thought to herself. His lips weren't thin, but they weren't overly plump like hers. They were a man's lips; stern and sensual was how Sera would describe his mouth. Mischievous would be a good word as well. Sinful another.

She didn't know how he would take it, but she was tired of waiting. Without wasting another second, Sera leaned up and captured his lips with hers. He was frozen above her, most likely in shock at her actions, not having expected it. She continued on though, leaving a few gentle pecks, her tongue sliding out to poke at the seam of his lips. She pulled away from him, her fingers buried in his hair as her thumbs traced around his mouth.

Sebastian was completely still for a couple of seconds, seemingly calculating her actions before the temptation of her mouth spurred him into action. It was him this time who initiated the kiss, inhaling deeply as their mouths fused together. When Sera slipped her tongue out to play along his lips once more, the demon had no qualms in meeting her with his own.

The demon groaned in delight at her taste, wondering why it had taken him so long to kiss her like this. She was desire, passion, and pleasure all wrapped in a feast of sin. He explored her mouth with his own, running his tongue along every inch of the cavern of her mouth.

Moving on instinct, Sebastian shifted closer on his knees, bringing her legs about his waste before taking himself in his hand to press into her core.

Sera inhaled sharply against his mouth as she felt him slowly but surely slide within her, the new position adding all kinds of delicious friction between the two. Her arms wrapped tightly around his neck sighing in pleasure as his strong chest pressed against her soft breasts. She felt his own arms wrap around her body, pressing every inch of her skin against his as he drove himself completely into her body.

"Fuck," Sebastian grunted, his eyes shut tight as he pressed his forehead into his mate's. His hips began to move of their own accord, the two demonic beings falling into a dance that they had been doing all day. It was something they had become rather good at. The demon pressed open mouthed kisses into the demoness's skin, trailing along her cheek, licking the shell of her ear, before making a path down to her neck. The sighs and moans that escaped her mouth spurned him into moving his hips just a little bit faster.

Sera could feel herself quickly falling within the passion filled abyss that Sebastian was oh so good at pushing her into. She nearly sobbed as she felt him grab at her thighs, shifting them up to rest in the creases of his elbows, his hands once again placed firmly on the mattress. The new position seemed to allow him to strike deeper within her. She could feel his length sliding inside her, the tip of him hitting her womb with every thrust.

" _Sebastian_ ," Sera cried, her body shuddering with every move he made.

The demon growled in delight at her sounds. "Oh, my pet, you sound absolutely delicious when you say my name."

Knowing that she was close, Sebastian released one of her thighs to slip his hand between their bodies, pressing circles into her swollen nub. Her nails raked down his back as she shivered in ecstasy.

The demon hissed as he felt her nails slice down his back, knowing that those were marks that wouldn't go away easily. Not that he wanted them to anyway. With a couple more pumps of his cock and a few strokes of his thumb, his mate was quickly spiraling into pleasure.

As she screamed out her release, Sebastian felt his eyes roll into the back of his head, feeling her walls squeeze around his length, her juices coating him completely. With one, two, three, four more rolls of his hips, he was coming inside her, feeling his seed shoot deep into her womb.

His hips kept slowly moving, riding down their high, as they slowly fell down together. Sera was panting as the shocks or her orgasm steadily faded away. Her mate was just barely holding himself above her as he inhaled deep breaths into her neck. She ran her fingers soothingly through his sweat ridden locks, content to just lay there with him in her arms.

It was amazing how much being with someone who was completely your equal could take out of you, Sebastian thought. When it came to humans, it took zero to no energy in finding his release. He never even broke a sweat. It made sense though, given that the pleasure was so much more insurmountable with his mate.

With a small kiss to her shoulder, Sebastian pulled himself up and out of her with a groan. He smirked at the mess they had made upon his sheets, knowing he'd never get tired of the deep sense of pleasure that came with unhinging her in such a way.

"Well, my pet, did this new position satisfy you so?"

"You're incorrigible," she laughed, tossing his pillow at him, disappointed at his quick reflexes as he caught it. "But yes, that position was very satisfying. I can't wait to find out what other positions will leave me in an even greater state of satisfaction." The seductive look she gave him as she lounged back on her elbows easily pulled him into another bout of sex.

He leaned down and took her lips with his own, the two of them releasing simultaneous sighs of pleasure. Sera let out a gasp of surprise as Sebastian effortlessly lifted her into his arms, bringing her forward to rest her ass upon his strong thighs. Her feet were planted flat on the mattress as he settled back on his heels, holding her assuredly in the cradle of his arms. Sera steadied herself with her arms around his neck as she felt him rub her still slick mound upon his growing erection.

They were once again lost in a deep kiss and Sebastian was preparing to sheath himself within her once more, when he suddenly broke away from her, his face covered with a look of agony that only an unsatisfied man could accomplish in making.

"The young master?" Sera asked, noting the look on his face.

"The young master," Sebastian agreed with a disappointed sigh.

The demoness giggled at his tone and gave him a quick peck. "Well, better go attend to him so you can come back and attend to me."

Sebastian gave her a heated look as he laid her upon the bed, "You can count on it."

Standing from the bed in all his naked glory, he quickly dressed himself, satisfied to see the look of dismay upon his mate's face with every inch of skin he covered up.

"Don't move an inch," he commanded as he walked out the door, not daring to look back should she entice him back to bed.

"I wasn't planning on it!"

* * *

 **First of all, thank you to everyone who has read/favorited/reviewed this story! Getting your feedback is the best part of any day!**

 **Secondly, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry.**

 **The only excuses I have are that I am a trash person, and that I was going through a shit load of stuff. Like really bad stuff.**

 **In the event that any of my readers are going through this as well, I'm gonna share a bit. I've dealt with depression on and off throughout my life, but it's always been in small bouts and has always went away rather quickly so it's never been a problem. Unfortunately I fell back in February, and I fell deep. It got super bad. Like life threatening bad. I was so confused with everything I was feeling, and really scared that I reached out to my sister. That's step one: REACH OUT. No matter what you think, you're not alone. Fortunately, my sister (who is a nurse) new immediately how to act.**

 **Despite my best attempts to push everyone away and isolate myself to make "leaving" easier, she never gave up. She also did her best to assure me that I wasn't crazy. Depression is a serious medical condition. It happens when the brain isn't getting enough serotonin or dopamine, which are the hormones that the brain releases that make you happy. Just like how a person with diabetes needs insulin to feel better, a person with depression needs serotonin and dopamine to feel better.**

 **Even though "depression me" wanted everyone to stay away, my sister let the rest of my siblings know what was going on so they could love on me more. My mom (who lives out of state) made multiple trips to come see me. She found an awesome therapist, and I was immediately put on antidepressants. Step two: TALK TO A PROFESSIONAL. and step three: GET ON MEDICATION. Medication is great. I always joke with everyone that it's like I'm being manipulated into being happy, but I'm ok with it lol.**

 **My therapist is super awesome. It felt great getting to the core of how I was feeling and figuring out the outside factors that weren't helping my depression in order to help heal me even further. Even though the main core of depression is the serotonin and dopamine, there can be outside factors that irritate it. (My irritation was my mentally and emotionally abusive father with whom I live alone with). So there is no shame in depression, or talking to a therapist, or being on medication in order to balance out the hormones in your brain.**

 **I'm sorry for this long rant, but I know for a fact that I'm not the only one out there who is/was suffering from this. If you have any question or would like to talk to me, you can reach me on either of my tumblr accounts at "his-demoness" or my main tumblr "alyssa-targaryen", or my instagram hisdemoness. Please talk to someone though, and if you think you're alone, please know that you're not!**

 **XOXO, Alyssa**


	7. Chapter 7 - Wench Butler (Part 1)

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own Black Butler/Kuroshitsuji or anything affiliated with it.**

 **Sing with me everyone, ***Alyssa is the worst!*****

 **I'm sorry I suck at updating. I really do. I'm having fun with this story though when I have the time to sit down with it!**

 **Anyway, you've been waiting a long time so no more from me up here. Check at the bottom though for more stuff!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

About a month had passed since Seraphine's arrival at the Phantomhive Manor, and things had been going particularly well.

At least for her.

As it turns out, Sebastian was not amused by Sera's tall tales of his romantic chivalry, nor of his supposed hidden kindness towards the servants.

As an effect of her fabrication, the servant's attitudes towards the butler had changed drastically, though it didn't last long. They'd begun to act much more lax and humorous with Sebastian, thinking they just needed to coax him out of his shell. Given all the information that Sera had given them (the housekeeper letting slip that the butler secretly loved to laugh), they seemed to set out on a mission. They thought that by talking to him more, joking around, and goofing off, they could get him to come out of his shell.

They were horribly mistaken.

Her mate was highly unamused of her tall tales and quickly set the servants straight once more, quickly striking unwarranted fear into their hearts. Not needing to be verbally and emotionally torn into twice, the servants quickly scattered and left Sebastian to his own devices.

Fortunately, while they failed to get one Michaelis to open up to them, they had no such problems with the other Michaelis. They found that Sera was much more kind and receiving than her male counterpart. She was always there encouraging the servants in their abilities and praising them for their successes. Not only that but she was willing to help them in their work whenever she had the time

And on one sunny afternoon, she continued to do just that.

"Finny, what are you doing?"

The gardener glanced up from his work amidst the flowers and quickly stood to attention once he spotted the beautiful new housekeeper. "Oh, Sera! I didn't hear you come up! I was just adding some fertilizer to the soil, to help the plants grow nice and strong. I'm just about done here though."

Sera's eyes perused the many large, brown bags sitting scattered around the young blonde. She then studied the vast garden around them before a slightly amused look graced her face. "Finny, I don't believe that's fertilizer."

A questioning look crossed Finny's face before his eyes followed the housekeeper's gaze. "AHHHHHHH!" The gardener screamed, for before his eyes was a field of decayed and withered plants. "Oh no, what have I done?" Finny cried, falling to his knees, great big tears rolling down his cheeks.

Sera toed one of the bags with her boot, "I think you may have mistaken fertilizer for weed killer." Turning over the bag, there was a design of a weed with an X over it as well as a skull and crossbones. It appeared that Finny hadn't noticed due to some smudges over the lettering.

"I must have overdone it," Finny sighed, looking dejectedly out at the massive garden of dead plants. "I just wanted to make the garden more beautiful and vibrant."

"It's ok, Finny," Sera kindly reassured, placing a hand on his shoulder in comfort. "We can fix this garden up in a jiffy."

"We? You mean you'll help me?"

Sera giggled at his awestruck tone. "Of course, I'll help you!"

The gardener threw his arms around the housekeeper. "Thanks, Sera! You're the greatest!"

They soon got to work, Finny procuring a pair of gardening gloves for Sera.

"It's fine Finny. The gloves I'm wearing will be efficient."

"Are you sure you want to get those dirty?" He questioned in concern. "They look right fancy and expensive. I also don't think Sebastian would be happy with you gettin' any of your clothes filthy."

"It'll be our secret then," Sera teasingly said, her finger pressed to her lips. "Whatever my husband doesn't know won't hurt him. These also aren't my only pair of gloves."

Finny shrugged in acquiesce.

Soon enough they had dug up the rotted and dead garden, replaced the soil, and planted new and vibrant flowers of all kinds to give some life to the cold mansion it surrounded. Covered in smudges of dirt that stained their clothes and faces, the gardener and housekeeper looked on in pride.

"We did it," Finny cheered. "And it looks so much more lovely than it did before. Thank you so much, Sera!"

"And just what is going on here?"

Finny seized at attention at the sound of the scary and authoritative voice, while Sera just simply turned around. Sebastian was standing behind them, looking as dashing as ever in his butlers' uniform, his hair falling attractively around his face. He was balancing a silver tray upon the tips of his fingers. A single letter resting on its surface.

Finny gave a quick salute. "Sebastian, Sir! We were working in the gardens and we've just finished up. Look at the flowers! Don't they look beautiful?"

The butler's eyes examined the area around him before he took in the pair's appearance. "While I agree that the garden does look immaculate, what I'm having a hard time understanding is why the head housekeeper is out here as well, looking as if she just took a tumble through the weeds."

Seraphine smirked at her mate who was giving her a disapproving look. "I was helping Finny with his work," she replied.

"And yet that's not an obligation of yours," Sebastian sternly said. "You were hired to do the work specifically assigned to a housekeeper, and Finnian here was hired to do his own work as a gardener. How can this house run efficiently if everyone is not doing the jobs they were hired to do?"

Finny seemed to start to shrink into himself as a foreboding aura seemed to surround the butler. He looked over at Sera, sure she was just as frightened as he was, but was surprised to see her standing tall.

"That would be a problem, sir, if I hadn't already taken care of the work assigned to me, but as it just so happens all that work is completely finished. Ready and waiting for the master to sign with his approval, which I set before him upon his desk just before I came out here to help young Finny."

Finny looked back and forth between the butler and the housekeeper, their matching eyes trained upon the other in what seemed to be a battle of wills. He really didn't want to be here right now. He felt like if he didn't dash away as soon as possible, he was going to get caught in something that he would regret for the rest of his life.

It appeared the gardener had no cause for worry though, as the tall butler sighed before nodding his head.

"Very well then. Finny, good job on the garden. I hope you thank Mrs. Michaelis for her help."

Finny, caught unawares at being addressed, stammered his reply. "Oh I…I did, Sebastian! You can, you can be assured that I…that I did!"

Sebastian nodded at the gardener, his gaze moving over to his wife. "Sera, I need you to come with me, the master requires our attention."

Sera gave him a questioning look to which he gave no reply, his demeanor giving nothing away as he stared blankly at her. The demoness shrugged inwardly, knowing she'd find out soon enough before she turned to the blonde next to her. "I had a nice time with you today Finny. I hope I can be of some more help to you in the future."

Finny gave her a bright smile in reply. "Oh, I had the most wonderful time as well, Sera! Thank you so much for your help!"

Sera just grinned in reply before walking away towards Sebastian.

Finny scratched at his head as he watched the shadowy looking pair walking back inside the manor. "What an odd couple they are. I can't quite seem to make them out." He was deep in thought for a while before he shrugged, "Oh well. Can't erase how simply lovely Sera is."

Inside the manor, the demonic couple made their way through the first floor and up the stairs.

"So," Sera drawled, "what exactly is it that the young Master requires us for?"

"This," Sebastian replied, gesturing towards the aforementioned letter.

Sera reached up in attempt to snatch the letter off the tray, "What is it?"

"It's none of your concern as of right now." Sebastian admonished, whisking the platter above his head and out of her reach. "We'll soon discover the contents, I assure you."

"Well you can't expect me to go see the young lord looking like this," Sera gestured down to her mud-stained gown, grass stains covering the knees of her stockings, and dirt smudges all over her boots.

The butler simply snapped his fingers, and Sera was clean and pristine once more with not a hair out of place.

"How convenient of you," Sera dryly commented, looking down at her immaculate appearance. "I was hoping to dally away the time and make us late by taking forever to look presentable."

"Which is exactly why I did it," Sebastian concluded. He was getting used to her tricks. "Now come. The master awaits us." The butler swiftly turned and continued his walk down the mansion.

Coming upon the office of Ciel Phantomhive, Sebastian gave a swift knock.

A soft "enter", came from the other side of the door, and the two demons made their way inside.

"Master, I hope you're finding your snack to your taste," Sebastian commented as he came to his young lord's side.

Ciel sighed as he took another bite of the Gooseberry and Elderflower Jelly, strawberries scattered around the confectionary. "I suppose It'll do."

"I'm glad you find it satisfactory."

Sera rolled her eyes at her mate's typical reply as she went to sit down upon the cushion of the window seat just behind Ciel's desk.

His single cerulean eye following her as she made her way across the room, Ciel addressed the demoness. "Sera, I just wanted to say how pleased I am with your work this past month. Everything has been nothing short of perfection, and I see that you've managed to lessen the Phantomhive spending with a new budget plan. Very good."

"If it pleases my master, it pleases me," the demoness said with a saccharine smile, as she lowered herself into her seat.

Ciel just smirked as he turned back around to his snack, taking another bite.

"When you're finished with your food, master, there is work to be done," Sebastian said, completely ignoring his mate's inherent disrespect.

Ciel looked up at the butler, mildly surprised to find a letter addressed from the Queen resting on a silver platter.

Intrigued, Sera leaned slightly forward, interested to hear what the human monarch of Great Britain had at task.

Swiftly opening the letter, Ciel's eye scanned the paper with a serious determination. "It appears that there are people dying by fire."

"People being burned alive?" Sebastian questioned, refilling his master's tea cup. "Oh yes, that's to do with the rash of crimes in London? I'm told there was another last night."

"Wait, are you serious?" Sera questioned, standing up to lean against the back of Ciel's chair, her eyes reading the letter over his shoulder.

"Yes, unfortunately," Ciel answered. "And naturally her majesty grieves for those who have been afflicted, and for her citizens who live in fear."

Sera chuckled, "well, I'll be damned. You don't hear of that kind of stuff going on in the mortal world all the time."

Ciel hummed his agreement, his brow furrowed in thought.

"Is there something else wrong, my Lord?" Sebastian asked as he placed the refilled cup of tea before his master.

Ciel simply handed the letter over, watching as Sera moved closer to the butler to read the rest along with him.

"'We find these events most unsavory'," Sebastian quoted the queen, "'our course is quite clear. We shall again leave the matter to the Dog and the Spider'. That's an odd statement," Sebastian commented.

"It sounds as if she's saying this sort of incident has happened before." Ciel said, confusion lacing his tone."

"Hasn't it?" Sera questioned. "The queen rules over a vast nation. I'm sure you can't be her only knight of the underworld."

Ciel mulled over the demoness's words. "You do make a point, Sera, though it's a mysterious nickname: Spider. I can't say I recall of ever hearing of such a person." Ciel replied nonchalantly, taking another sip of his tea.

Sera's blood red eyes met those of Sebastian's, their minds going back to their first mating in the forest, and the shadow of a spider with golden eyes skittering away into the dark.

"There's no use sitting here anyway; we'll see to the Queen's concerns. That must always be our priority." Ciel stated, his cerulean eye taking on a most fierce glimmer. "We head for London."

A small smirk of approval upon his lips, Sebastian bowed in deference. "I'll begin the preparations."

Sera settled herself on the edge of Ciel's desk. "I assume you'll want me here to look after the manor?"

"Actually, I expect you to join us." Ciel said. "Who knows what's to be expected and having you with us will make this trip all the more efficient I believe. Tanaka will be here to look after things; he's never failed me before."

Sera shrugged in assent not really caring where she was, though kind of excited to return to the city. Her last adventure there didn't exactly go the way she had planned. She went for a meal and ended up with a mate.

Ciel stood from his desk, making his way towards the door. "Get everything ready, Sebastian. I expect us to leave first thing in the morning."

The demon placed his hand over his heart and lowered his head. "As you wish, my young lord."

"Well this should be interesting," the demoness pondered as the earl left the room.

Sebastian reached out to trace his finger along the delicate curve of her jaw. "It should indeed."

* * *

A crowd of Londoners stood circled around a crime scene, some whispering in distress; the gathered city dwellers only held back by the line of policemen that stood monitoring the area. A black scorch mark showed intensely against the stone wall of a building, traveling down against the sidewalk, the sign of a most gruesome death.

Standing before the mark, surveying it intently, stood two men of the notable London police force, Scotland Yard.

"The people have a theory. They say the victims took too much to drink and combusted," one of the men known as Aberline offered.

"The Yard doesn't go by gossip. Go find some evidence!" The other man yelled, irritated by the audacity of those around him. Sir Arthur was a gruff, unforgivable man, with the facial hair to prove it.

"Yes, Sir! I'll start right away, Sir" Aberline saluted, before running off. "Let's go!" He commanded a group of men, the small unit running off after him.

Sir Arthur sighed in exhaustion as he stared at the crime scene, the angry black marks seeming to mock him, telling him that this was another case that would sooner elude him than make anything easy.

"Having a little trouble are we, Sir Arthur?"

The man in question froze where he was as a voice belonging to the bane of his existence rang into his ears. Standing from his crouched position and turning, his eyes fell upon the young nuisance and his equally annoying butler. Surprisingly, there was a new figure with them. A beautiful young woman with hair black as night stood closely to the tall butler, her hand resting lazily in the crook of his arm.

Returning his gaze back to the annoying child, Sir Arthur growled, "Ciel Phantomhive."

Ciel smirked at the annoyed tone of the equally annoying man. He held up the letter holding the queen's seal, letting the gruff man know that this was royal business. "Let's hear about the investigation so far."

Sir Arthur sighed in relent as the young boy walked up to him. "There's no progress to mention as of yet."

"So how do these differ from the previous incidents? Or perhaps everything happened exactly the same; there have been similar crimes before," Ciel said, his expression almost mocking.

"So then you do know," Sir Arthur said irritated. How did this boy already know the secretly intimate details of this investigation that he himself was only privy to?

Ciel chuckled. "Actually, not until now. You confirmed it."

Sir Arthur blanched, growling at his slip up.

"Now that that's settled. Show me the old case file."

"There's nothing left of it," Sir Arthur admitted.

"Nothing?" Ciel asked curiously.

"Not a page, and even if there were, I couldn't show it to you."

Ciel brought his hand to his chin, deep in thought. _There aren't any records left?_

"Scotland Yard will find who's responsible for this and their motives," Sir Arthur dictated. "We'll determine how it's connected to the old cases as well; you aren't needed here."

Ciel scoffed, "I hope you're right, Sir. Let's go, Sebastian." Turning back towards his servants, the young Earl froze in surprise at the scene before him.

Kneeled before a group of kittens and their mother, was Sebastian, completely entranced by the small felines. His eyes were glowing in wonder as he hesitantly reached out to them. Next to him stood Sera, her arms crossed, looking down at the butler in exasperation.

Sebastian was lost in the gentle aura of the felines before him. _Those round eyes so innocent of this world's filth; that tail, childish yet somehow noble. Those paws, pale, pink, and perfect._ Sebastian inwardly swooned, completely overcome with emotion.

Sera sighed. "You are completely ridiculous.

Ciel groaned as he pressed his palm against his face in embarrassment. Suddenly, the sound of hurried footsteps appeared behind him.

"Chief Inspector, we weren't able to find any notable evidence," the man known as Aberline said.

Brought out of his enchantment, Sebastian stood, all back to business. "Master, my apologies, Sir. I was distracted by these charming kittens. Shall we?"

"Are you kidding me?" Demanded Sera. "Not two seconds ago you were completely ready to turn into a cat yourself."

"Did you not see them, my pet? They were beauty and grace! How could one not fall into a trance at the sight of them?"

"Coming from the guy who's all about upholding the Phantomhive honor, you really know how to make us look like a bunch of idiots."

"Sera, get ahold of your husband." Ciel ordered, as he quickly walked past them, heading back to the carriage.

"I'm trying, Sir, but he doesn't make it easy."

As the trio walked away, Sir Arthur stared after them with narrowed eyes.

"Who was he, Sir?" Aberline asked, his eyes also following after them.

"A menace, also known as the Queen's Guard Dog. It seems he's come back to London."

"The Queen's Guard Dog?" Aberline said slowly, recognition alighting his features. "Then does that mean he's…"

* * *

"A most unpleasant man," Sebastian said to Sera, concluding his explanation of the history between Ciel and the Chief inspector of Scotland Yard. "What shall we do now, Sir?" Sebastian asked his master. He was seated on the opposite side of the carriage along with his mate, both demons waiting expectantly for their master's next orders.

Ciel sighed against his hand that was resting against his cheek, his eyes looking lazily out of the window upon the gloom of the city. "Well if the yard is no help, then there's only one thing to do."

With that the carriage started along its way, Sebastian having given the directions for their next destination to the driver.

"Where are we going?" Sera whispered to her mate.

"We are to meet with a most interesting man, though the definition of his character depends solely upon the individual meeting him," said the demon. "I must demand that you guard yourself strongly against this person. While he may seem like a fool, I promise he is a most worthy adversary."

Sera raised her brows at Sebastian's words, never having heard him speak of anyone this way. She turned her gaze to the view outside the window, watching the city pass leisurely by, wondering just who this man was. He could not be any ordinary man for Sebastian would never sing a human such high praise. Glancing over at the touch of her mate, she gave him a quizzical look as he took her gloved hand in his own, holding it gently upon his lap. Sebastian merely returned her look with a close-lipped smile. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Ciel give their clasped hands a look before rolling his eyes and returning his focus back onto the world outside.

Giving an internal shrug, Sera also returned her gaze to the passing city, not for one second thinking of telling Sebastian that the feeling of his thumb rubbing soothingly against her hand caused her even one iota of comfort.

After some time, the trio arrived at their destination. Removing himself from the carriage, Sebastian exited the cart and turned to help his master and mate from the vehicle.

Standing before a most sullen looking building, Sera gazed up at the words framing the top of the gloomy shop.

Under taker.

The bold black words were seated upon a purple gray background with a golden frame surrounding it. Right above - centered in the middle of the frame - sat a smiling skull, his dark, fathomless sockets seeming to welcome the living and offering them a one-way ticket to join the dead. Surrounding the entrance to the building sat coffins and tombstones, the owner of the establishment probably thinking this was a good form of advertisement.

"Lovely," Sera commented.

Ciel smirked at the housekeeper's assessment of the place, before walking through the entrance, Sebastian having opened the door.

The inside looked just as depressing as the outside, Sera noted. Coffins littered the area, there were shelves set against the walls covered with jars and bottles filled with substances that she had no care to discover. Though through all the gloom and doom there were some nice pictures covering the walls.

The room was empty save for the three of them. Sera sidled closer to Sebastian's person, remembering his warning in the carriage.

"Undertaker!" Ciel called.

Nothing happened at first, but then an eerie laughter filled the room.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the young Lord of Phantomhive."

Behind a curtain in the doorway across them came a most curious looking man. Clothed in robes of black, the sleeves so long they covered his hands, was the man known as the Undertaker. He had long silver hair that reached way passed his rear, and bangs that completely covered his eyes, but Sera could see a long scar that ran diagonally across his face and another one to match across his neck. His silver head was covered with a top hat that had a tail coming off it which trailed along his hair. He also wore a gray sash around his shoulder, which was tied off across his opposite hip, and a golden chain wrapped around his waist.

"I was wonderin', when you were comin' to see little ol' me," he grinned, walking closer to the three. "The city's been all abuzz with talk of the recent deaths, I knew you'd come around sooner or later."

"Yes, I had some questions regarding the death of-,"

"Ah, ah, ah, my Lord Phantomhive," the Undertaker interrupted Ciel, tapping him on the end of his nose, his long black fingernail barely scratching the boy's face. "First comes the payment. Will you try your hand to bring me to the euphoric wonder of laughter, or will you leave it all to your butler?"

At his words, the Undertaker's eyes turned to the demon in question, but his gaze fell upon the woman by his side. Grinning in delight, the Undertaker immediately recognized what the girl was, and with how closely she was standing to the butler, he knew exactly _who_ she was as well. Leave it to the demon butler to find himself such an exquisite creature. His eyes roved along the lady's form and he could easily tell that Sebastian was having a good ol' time with this wonder of a demoness.

"Or…" the Undertaker drawled, sauntering over to stand before the dark beauty, "will your knew friend give it a try? Hello, lovely."

She could feel if not see the subtle way Sebastian tensed as the Undertaker addressed her. She didn't break eye contact with the silver-haired man, or what eye contact she tried to make given his bangs completely covered the upper portion of his face.

"Undertaker, this is my new housekeeper, Sera." Ciel introduced. "She's also Sebastian's wife."

"Oh my. The ol' butler finally settled himself down, did he? And what a pretty prize he's caught."

Sera was not comfortable with the intense study Undertaker was making of her. She got a strange feeling from this man. Some semblance of power humming underneath his skin. Sebastian was right, there's more to this Undertaker than meets the eye.

Before she could retort, her mate stepped in.

"If it please you, Undertaker, I have just the joke that should lighten your spirits."

Sebastian maneuvered Sera behind himself and towards their master, a movement not unnoticed by anyone in the room. While Sebastian began his joke, the Undertaker hanging onto every word like a dog waiting for a treat, Sera went to stand by Ciel's side.

"Interesting creature."

Ciel looked up at her, his one orb giving her a curious look. "Interesting that you say 'creature' and not 'man'. Why is that?"

Sera crossed her arms, looking down at the boy. "You don't get the feeling that the Undertaker is more than he seems to be?"

"No, I do," Ciel replied. "He's always been a bit otherworldly. He's not a demon, is he?"

"No," Sera said, eyes shifting over to the two black-shrouded beings across the room. "No, he is certainly not a demon." Sebastian would have been much more murderous had the Undertaker been one. That and the Undertaker gave off no demonic aura.

Roaring laughter brought the two from their conversation. It appeared as though Sebastian's joke had gone off without a hitch and the Undertaker was extremely satisfied.

"That was brilliant!" Undertaker gasped, kneeling on the floor, leaning heavily against a coffin. "Everything from the words down to the delivery; you're truly a comic genius! The finest act I've seen in quite some time!" Giggles erupted from the male once more.

Ciel glowered at the Undertaker, before muttering to Sera, "that just might have been the worst joke I've ever heard in my life."

Sera giggled behind her hand, nodding in agreement, loving the sour look Sebastian gave her.

"Which in itself is something special." Undertaker said, appearing by Ciel's side, his arm going around the young earl's shoulders. "I shall have to keep my end of the bargain, shan't I?"

Walking a couple steps away, Undertaker pulled a small vile from his sleeve and set it on the counter. Inside the vial was nothing but a sparkly gray powder.

Ciel frowned. "What are you playing at? I asked for a corpse from the arson case."

"Indeed, you did, and here it is." Undertaker answered, shaking the glass jar. "In this little vial." The silver-haired male took a seat on a nearby coffin, tossing the vial up and catching it in his hand over and over. "Well most of it anyway. I scraped up everything I could from the crime scene. After the fire was done with the victim, there was nothing left behind for me to collect but these ashes."

Ciel caught the vial as Undertaker tossed it to him, studying the contents. "It appears we have more work to do." Ciel said, addressing his two servants. "Thank you, Undertaker, for your time."

The male giggled as he took back the vial from the earl. "Oh, it was my pleasure, my lord. Certainly, my pleasure indeed. Come back again and don't be strangers. You especially, Mrs. Michaelis. It's been a long time since I've seen such a pretty face."

As they exited the parlor, Sera turned back one last time, not missing the wide grin that the Undertaker sent her way, nor the flash of yellow green that appeared beneath his bangs.

Otherworldly indeed.

* * *

 **We're finally in the plot of the anime! If any of you recognize it, this is at the beginning of season 2. I was going through the episodes and something hit me that I just had to write Sera into. I also thought it was a good place to start. This will be part one of the episode. Hopefully I'll only have to split it in two.**

 **I know not everyone is a fan of season 2 cause it doesn't follow the manga, but don't worry. I'm not going to follow everything either (Ciel is not going to turn into a demon at the end, I promise). There's just a lot of stuff that I want to insert into Sera and Sebastian's story from season 2.**

 **Also, 1 announcement. I've created a tumblr account dedicated to posting all my stories as well as something new:**

 **Requests!**

 **I've had some people request that I write oneshots of different couples in another anime. If you follow me on here, you'll have gotten those notifications of those stories. I list on my tumblr what shows/books/anime that I am willing to write about. If there's something I didn't list, just shoot me a message. I may or may not have seen it, but I'm not against expanding my horizons.**

 **So just follow me on (fanficwritingescapades).**

 **(Just take out the spaces and parenthesis)**

 **I list my name there. You know me. I'm Alyssa. Your trash amateur author who takes forever and a day to update.**

 **Anyway, please leave a review, let me know what you think, what your expectations are, what you'd like to see! And definitely shoot me a request on tumblr! I will do everything in my power to make your fantasies come true (on paper/the computer screen at least).**


	8. Chapter 8 - Wench Butler (Part 2)

**Disclaimer** **: I do not own Black Butler or anything affiliated with it. Black Butler belongs to Yana Toboso. Original characters are mine.**

 ***Important Note* - Check out my Black Butler Instagram account to see a visual of Sebastian and Sera's "undercover outfits" for this chapter! I don't want to give away anything, but the scene happens halfway through the chapter.**

 **My Instagram account username is "hisdemoness" and the name is Seraphine Michaelis. It's an account dedicated to this story where I post updates and mood boards and such.**

 **Enjoy the Chapter!**

* * *

It was a beautiful day for a funeral.

 _But a hell of a waste of a soul_ , Sera thought.

Sera, Sebastian, and their master were standing close by, but respectfully away from the funeral gathering, watching the newly made widower and his closest friends and family shed a tearful goodbye to the man's departed bride. Or what was left of her, which happened to be a single white shoe as the rest of her had disintegrated into ashes.

The man's bandaged hands, which had sustained the horrid burns from attempting to save his wife, clutched woefully at his hat as he watched the white heel disappear beneath the casket's cover.

Hidden by the gathered crowd, Sera watched as a bespectacled man holding a medium sized object and someone who appeared to be his wife, shuffle towards the widower.

"Look, my lord," Sebastian muttered to the earl, directing his attention to the newly arrived strangers.

The man with the glasses walked up and removed his hat in respect, his wife close behind, her parasol shielding her body from the sun.

"Pardon me, I'm Turner, the photographer."

The widower turned slowly, his eyes briefly shut in anguish before he acknowledged the couple.

"Excuse the intrusion, I'm so sorry for your loss," Turner said, him and his wife briefly bowing their heads.

Turner handed his hat to his wife, so he could better present the object in his hands. Removing the black cloth that was protecting it, Turner presented a frame to the widower. "I've brought the last picture that was taken of your dear wife. Here you are, Sir."

As the photographer held out the frame, everyone watched as the widower slowly walked over to the couple, his tearful eyes on the captured image of his bride.

"She seemed like such a nice woman," Mrs. Turner somberly commented. "Our condolences, Sir."

The tears streaming more steadily down his face, the widower attempted to take the frame from Mr. Turner, but because of the wounds he had sustained on his hands, the pain was too much, and the photograph went crashing to the ground. The glass cracked right over the image of the deceased woman, the frame seeming to say she was well and truly gone.

Mrs. Turner looked down at the broken picture. "She was truly beautiful. Such a great loss."

After the frame was retrieved from the grass, the Turners bowed once more and went on their way. But not before Ciel caught a flash of sparkling dust, floating behind the Turners on the wind. Blue eye narrowed, Ciel looked up at his butler and noticed the same look of suspicion pass on the demon's face.

* * *

They had made their way back to the Phantomhive town house, ideas and suspects brewing in their minds.

Sebastian left Ciel and Sera in the young earl's office to do his own quick investigation, promising to be back in due time.

While there were books and papers strewn about his desk, Ciel was currently reloading his handgun, a spread of bullets lining the mahogany table.

"Do you even know how to use that?"

The earl looked up to see his housekeeper sitting lazily on the couch across the room. She was leaning against the arm of the sofa, her cheek resting in her hand, and her legs crossed, black skirts falling against the couch. Her red eyes were watching his movements in an almost bored way.

Ciel's nose scrunched as he frowned. "Of course I know how to use it."

"Ok, new question. _Have_ you ever used it?"

The earl looked back up at the demoness, not missing the mocking look in her eyes.

"Because knowing how to use something, and actually using it are two very different things."

Ciel was about to retort when a knock came on the door. Clearing his throat and taking his mind from the demoness's questions, Ciel gave a pert 'enter'.

Sebastian entered immediately, a vial in his hand that contained the same sparkly dust they saw at both Undertaker's parlor and at the graveyard.

"My lord, I've identified the substance found in the ashes. It matches the sample we gathered from the photographer and his wife." Standing before Ciel's desk, the butler displayed the vial so everyone could see. "These are flecks of magnesium oxide, a byproduct of photography. It's made from the flash powder photographers use to catch their images."

"Photography? Huh…," Ciel pondered.

"I was able to obtain information on the import of such products from Mr. Lau," Sebastian continued. "It turns out a shipment of magnesium did arrive at the docks the other day, and apparently it was bound for a London portrait studio. What's more unusual is they've purchased an entire ships worth."

"Surely that's more than they would need for their flash powder," Sera commented, moving towards Ciel's desk.

"Quite," Sebastian agreed with his mate. "And in addition, the victims had something in common." From his inside jacket pocket, Sebastian pulled a piece of paper that unfolded to the ground as he held it out. On the paper were names, date of births, medical records, as well as nuptial information. "I've taken a look at the history of all those who were burned. There's a connection between the women. They'd all recently had their wedding photos taken. Odd, no?"

Ciel cocked his gun, a dark look on his face. "Let me guess, at Turner studious."

A sudden gasp had the butler and earl looking towards the female in the room.

Sera grinned, an excited twinkle sparkling in her eyes. "I've just had the most brilliant idea."

While Ciel sat confused, wondering what could possibly be going in her head, Sebastian immediately caught on, his eyes widening in horror.

"No. Absolutely not, I forbid it."

Ciel sighed and set his gun down, resting his head in his hand as he listened to the pair go back and forth.

"What are you talking about? You and I can pose as a newly married couple wanting to get our portrait taken. It gets us into the shop unsuspected where we can investigate with no problem, and we get a nice picture out of it in the end. It's completely fool proof! Also when you think about it, we are kind of like newlyweds."

Sebastian frowned, his jaw tightening in annoyance as his mate continued to fight him over this horrid plan. "I am not putting you in the line of fire of a demented human just for a photograph."

Sera turned to Ciel in exasperation. "My lord, you must see the reasoning behind this plan. Don't you agree that it's a great idea?"

Sebastian's eyes flew to his master, his body going cold, knowing that in the end the decision wasn't up to him. His teeth clenched, and his fists curled inward as the primal need to keep his mate safe completely overcame him.

Ciel studied the two demonic creatures, one with a look of joyful anticipation, the other a look of murderous rage. While not completely knowledgeable of the details and aspects of demonic mates, Ciel contained a small semblance of understanding from what Sebastian had explained to him. Apparently, the protection of the female was of the utmost importance. While Ciel understood, it didn't mean he particularly cared. His interests were still his own, and he had no doubt the two would be ok.

"Let's proceed with Sera's plan. We move within the hour."

* * *

The sun was just setting, casting an orange glow upon the semi busy streets. Some people were out for a stroll, others were closing up shop. It was quite relaxing; or it would be if Sebastian wasn't sure he was leading his mate into danger.

"Will you get that grubby look off your face? This is exciting!"

The demon and demoness were strolling down the cobblestone sidewalk in London, heading towards the Turner's photography studio.

And they were certainly dressed the part as well.

Gone were their Phantomhive uniforms, replaced by the attire of a well-off London gentleman and his new blushing bride.

Sebastian was bedecked in black trousers, a white dress shirt, and a silver waistcoat that was covered in dark violet accents. A silver cravat was positioned at his neck and silver gloves covered his hands. Finishing the ensemble was a black top hat and a black knee length coat.

Next to him was his aforementioned blushing bride, her black gloved hand tucked into the crook of his arm.

While Sebastian was against this entire plan, he had to admit that Seraphine looked devastatingly lovely. She was dressed in a long sleeved, dark violet dress that perfectly matched the bit of violet on his waistcoat. The dress was simple but molded to her form perfectly, accentuating her curves. The sleeves were slightly puffed at the shoulders, and a trail of buttons ran from her neck straight down her waist, where the dress also puffed out. The skirt of the dress swished with her every move and floated down to a pair of black, ankle-length booted heels. A thin black cloak sat on her shoulders and her hair was cascading freely, a piece of violet ribbon tied in a neat bow at the back of her head, holding strands of hair from both her temples.

Removing his eyes from Sera's delicious form, Sebastian scoffed into the night. "This is utterly ridiculous."

"Oh, hush," Sera scolded. "Don't try to pretend that you're not having just as much fun as I am. You and me on our first task together! It's so exciting!"

"Honestly, the only part I find humorous about our little adventure, is our young chaperone."

The pair glanced behind them to see the Phantomhive carriage, trailing a ways behind them at a leisurely pace, the earl tucked away inside.

Seraphina smirked before turning back to the path ahead, her hand tightening on Sebastian's arm as they came upon the photography studio.

The bell above the door jingled as Sebastian pulled it open, escorting his "bride" inside.

Standing behind a counter at the front of the studio, was Mr. Turner himself.

The man turned and raised his eyebrows in surprise at the couple who had just walked through his door. "Well, hello there, Sir, Miss." He said nodding to the two. "My name is Turner. What can I do for you this evening?"

Walking towards the counter, Sera's hand held in his own, Sebastian removed his top hat. "Good evening, Sir. My name is Charles Deighton, and this is my wife. I was told your establishment specializes in the production of photography and that you were one of the best in the city."

Sera smirked inwardly at Sebastian's alias for themselves. It was ridiculous but necessary; best to be sure nothing led back to the Phantomhives.

Mr. Turner grinned in delight. "Oh my, well isn't that just something to hear. Welcome in, welcome in," he said, ushering them through the door. "Let me take your cloaks and hat. The misses and I were just about to close up shop, but given that you're here, what can I do for you?"

Setting aside their garments, the photographer took in his customers and liked what he saw. From the state of their dress, Mr. Turner gathered he would be making quite a pretty penny from these two.

"You see," Sera started, "my husband and I have just recently married, and we would so love to have our photograph taken, to commemorate our union."

Mr. Turner stood stock still for a moment, the beauty before him taking his breath away. Pulling on his collar and clearing his throat, a slight blush on his cheeks, the photographer gave the couple a smile. "I would certainly be happy to assist you in this manner. If you'll just follow me into the back, we'll get you sorted."

Sebastian's eyes were darting to and fro as they followed the man, taking in as much detail of the establishment as he could. He then studied the photographer in front of him. He seemed normal, not anything like a homicidal maniac, but looks could be deceiving. Him and Sera were proof of that.

They entered a medium sized room, set up with the camera, as well as a small stage on which the subjects would stand to pose, and a few props set up against the wall.

"Please excuse me for a moment as I retrieve my wife." Mr. Turner said.

He left the room, but within moments, the demon's enhanced hearing picked up the sound of a conversation as the couple made their way back.

" _What do you mean we have some customers? It's closing time."_

 _"Yes, I know, but you must see them! Their way of dress is very fine, not to mention their appearance themselves! One of the absolutely handsomest couples I've ever seen in my life."_

A pause and then an agitated tone came from the woman. _"I don't like this. I don't like this at all."_

 _"Be reasonable. They'll be our last sale and then we'll be done for the day."_

Sera looked up at Sebastian, "Someone doesn't sound happy. Do you think we've ruined some evening plans?"

Sebastian smirked albeit stiffly, his arm tightening around Sera's waist, always aware of danger when it came to her. "We shall undoubtedly see."

While Mr. Turner entered the room most jovially, Mrs. Turner's reaction upon the sight of Sebastian and Sera did not go unnoticed. While her eyes roved almost hungrily over Sebastian's form, a different kind of emotion took over her features as soon as she focused solely on Sera.

The demoness detected it as soon as it flashed in Mrs. Turner's eyes.

Envy.

One of the seven deadly sins.

Sera nearly grinned at her discovery, the pieces of the puzzle falling into place. This was a clear case of simple jealousy. Beautiful women dying off at the hands of a jealous monster.

"Dear, this is Mr. and Mrs. Deighton. Newlyweds, come for a wedding portrait," Mr. Turner introduced, setting up the camera in the process.

It took Mrs. Turner a second to compose herself, but she did, nodding stiffly towards Sebastian and Sera, a nearly undetectable grimace on her lips. "If you two don't mind stepping up onto the platform," she said, gesturing towards the stage.

Sera and Sebastian simply smiled in reply as they did as she said. They immediately got into a pose, standing side by side though slightly angled towards one another, Sera's hands clasped between Sebastian's larger ones as she leaned her body into his.

Mrs. Turner came around, bending down to situate Sera's skirts around her legs. She stood and observed Sebastian and Sera, her hands coming to nearly touch something on Sera, then hesitantly pulling away. She seemed to go into a trance as she circled them, studying them, devouring them.

"Are you two…happy?" Mrs. Turner suddenly asked.

"Oh, yes," Sera replied, a lovely smile on her lips. "Though we've been married so short a time, our love is so strong it nearly feels as if a lifetime has passed."

Sebastian played along, giving a gentle kiss to Sera's brow. "I feel the same way."

"That's…nice." Mrs. Turner droned. She came to stop in front of Sera, still pretending to fix things that didn't need fixing on the perfect couple in front of her. As she fixed a hair on Sera's head that wasn't out of place, a hazy look came over the blonde woman's eyes as she stared at the demoness's flawless face.

"You are…truly beautiful…," Mrs. Turner murmured, a blank look taking over her features. Her eyes though; Sebastian did not like the dark, psychotic look in her eyes as her gaze devoured his mate.

This was their culprit. While Sebastian was unsure whether or not Mr. Turner was involved. He had no doubt that Mrs. Turner was their murderer.

Mr. Turner cleared his throat awkwardly, ready and in position behind the camera. "Ok, dear… I think they're situated enough. Are you two ready?" He addressed the couple.

The "Deighton's" smiled and nodded at the photographer as Mrs. Turner backed away, taking her place off to the side."

After a series of poses and pictures, Mr. Turner announced that they were finished.

"Marvelous, wonderful photos! I don't ever think I've ever had a more handsome couple as my subjects." The photographer announced, leading them back into the studio's foyer.

Sebastian gave one of his signature fake smiles, his eyes closed as his lips quirked up. "We sincerely thank you, Mr. Turner."

"Oh, I can't wait to see how the pictures turned out." Sera said enthusiastically. She paused, looking around the front room. "Where is Mrs. Turner?"

Mr. Turner stood confused as he was sure his wife was standing next to him just a second ago. "Why I don't know. I was sure that she had followed us in here."

As the photographer's sentence concluded, an enormous explosion sounded above their heads, chips of wood and plaster falling around them. A maniacal laughter soon followed.

Sebastian protected Sera's head from any falling debris, but Mr. Turner was left on his own. A huge block of wood fell and struck him on the head, splitting his skin, blood pouring down his face

Fire soon started to spread as the booming explosions erupted around the first floor, the flames growing higher and wilder within a matter of seconds, eating at the walls, carpets, and furniture. Before Mrs. Turner could get any closer to the foyer, Sebastian pulled Sera into his arms and whisked her out the door. Just in time as well. Right as he made it across the street, an explosion like none of the others blasted the windows from the building, glass shattering and raining across the sidewalk.

People screamed as the London street turned into chaos, some people running away, while the single brave souls did their best to put out the fire.

As smoke billowed from the building, the sound of a male scream filled the air. It seems the photographer had met his end. Sera, still in Sebastian's arms, watched as Mrs. Turner came skipping out of the building, singing a jolly tune as she flung the magnesium oxide in the air. She didn't get very far before the Phantomhive carriage came roaring down the streets, Ciel bursting from the carriage doors as soon as it came to a stop.

"Put me down! It's just fire! It's not likely to hurt me." Sera struggled within her mates' arms till he reluctantly let her go.

"Is that who I think it is?" Ciel asked as the three immediately gave chase.

"Yes," Sebastian answered. "It's Mrs. Turner from the photography studio." His eyes caught the form of his mate keeping pace next to him. "Sera, stay with the carriage!"

"Ha! Not bloody likely."

Suddenly, Mrs. Turner turned and tossed a fistful of the explosive powder behind her, aiming just slightly off from where Ciel was.

"Oh, yes!" She shouted. "I'll find my happiness now!"

Sebastian yelled for his master, but before he could shield him, Sera's body came into view, tackling Ciel and rolling him safely away from the explosion.

The buildings behind them weren't so fortunate as they exploded and immediately caught fire. The flames spreading an orange glow akin to the sunset that just disappeared beyond the horizon.

Sebastian paused in shock before dropping to make sure they were both ok. Sera waved him off before he could say anything (she knew she was gonna get it later for throwing herself in the line of fire), and Ciel was solely focused on the deranged woman dancing down the street.

"That camera must be her ignition device. She has to be stopped! Capture her!" Ciel ordered Sebastian.

The demon quickly kneeled, placing his hand over his heart. "Yes indeed, my lord. Sera, stay with the master and keep him and yourself safe." He then flashed away giving chase to the mad Mrs. Turner.

Ciel quickly picked himself up from the street, running after the demon. "Sera! Let's go!"

"Not that I don't love defying Sebastian's orders, but wouldn't it be a better idea for me to take you somewhere safer?" Sera questioned as she ran alongside him.

Ciel ignored her, focused on the task at hand.

They watched as the woman disappeared down an alley way, still flinging her powder, singing an awful toon. Sebastian vanished behind the corner moments after Mrs. Turner, and just as Sera and Ciel were catching up, another voice joined in with Mrs. Turners singing.

As the earl and the housekeeper rounded the corner, a flash of red fell from the sky, a chainsaw whirring as the creature continued to sing. A male spun downward in the air, his deadly weapon aimed straight towards Sebastian.

Sera gasped and instinctively pulled Ciel towards her, her heart leaping to her throat as her mate lifted his arm to block the weapon. The chainsaw collided with three pieces of cutlery held tightly within the butler's fist.

Sebastian glared as he came face to face with someone he was hoping he'd never cross paths with again, the metal from each pair's weapons causing sparks to fly between them.

"I thought it was you," Sebastian glared, the fork, knife, and spoon shaking against the pressure of the chainsaw.

The creature grinned, pointy teeth on full display and a glimmer shining in his yellow green eyes. "I've been simply dying to see you, sweet Bassy."

* * *

 **What's this? A new chapter? In the span of a week? I know, crazy right? No the world is not ending, I just had a lot of inspiration for this chapter. Guys, you may not like to review, but they sure do make me feel good about my writing and want to work harder to give ya'll more. I got so many amazing reviews for the last chapter and they really made my days when I received them.**

 **Thank you to everyone who left a review on chapter 7! To the guests who left reviews, I love ya'll and I wish I could send you a pm to express that gratitude. To all my other FF users, ya'll are the bomb and I'm so glad you're enjoying this story. I always try to reach out to those who left a review to let you know how much I appreciate the fact that you took time to give me your thoughts on this story.**

 **Anyway, I was super excited to get this chapter out. I had so much fun writing it! Please please please let me know what you think! Let me know what parts you liked, anything about the characters, what you'd like to see, etc.**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Xoxo Alyssa**


	9. Chapter 9 - Wench Butler (Part 3)

**Disclaimer** **: I do not own Black Butler or anything affiliated with it. Black Butler belongs to Yana Toboso. Original characters are mine.**

* * *

Sebastian's eyes narrowed at the red headed creature. "So, Grell, been pulling the strings behind the scenes eh?" _Of course Grell would be behind this mess_ , the demon thought.

Sebastian gathered enough strength to shove Grell away, angling his body away from the whirring blade as he moved to the other side of the alley.

All fighting seemed to cease as the creature named Grell hugged the base of his chainsaw, his eyes closed as he thought longingly of the demon.

"I've pulled nothing more than the red strings of fate that connect our hearts together, Bassy."

 _Bassy?_ Sera thought, an incredulous look on her face. _Who was this male?_

Since his eyes were closed, Grell didn't see it coming as Sebastian swung his leg up and slammed the heel of his foot down onto the creature's head.

Grell yelped and dropped his chainsaw to the ground, holding his head as he looked at Sebastian in disbelief. "How could you? I'm so dainty."

Sebastian fixed the lapels of his jacket. "Now now, don't act so offended. You struck first."

"I just took an affectionate swipe at you out of excitement! I didn't mean any harm by it; I was only following that pig." Grell pointed in the direction that Mrs. Turner ran as he finished his tirade.

"You're after her too?" Sebastian questioned, intrigued.

Sera looked off in the direction the red head was pointing, her eyes alighting on the burning buildings, faint explosions sounding in the distance. She followed Ciel as they walked closer, determining that the fight was now over.

"Are you going to introduce us to your friend, Sebastian?" Sera raised a curious brow towards her mate.

The chainsaw wielding male turned and looked behind him, his eyes landing on Ciel and Sera, a befuddled expression on his face. He was especially confounded as he looked at Sera, studying her with a puzzled look.

"Sera, this is Grell. He's a Grim Reaper." Sebastian introduced the red head.

Sera's eyes went alight, clapping her hands. "Ah, a grim reaper! How completely wonderful. I've not met many of you and when I did, it was never a pleasant encounter. You look at least somewhat friendly; how do you do?" Sera held out her hand towards the reaper.

"I'm sorry. Who are you?" Grell asked the female.

Ciel smirked, knowing he was going to enjoy the reaction from his next words. "Grell, this is Sera Michaelis, a demoness and my new housekeeper. She's also Sebastian's mate."

A pause in the air and suddenly the chainsaw was active once more.

"YOU LITTLE HUSSY! HOW DARE YOU TAKE MY BASSY FROM ME!"

Pushing Ciel out of the way, Sera jumped back as the chainsaw came slicing down towards her. A series of swipes and slices commended as Grell aggressively attacked the demoness. Sera was graceful in her defense, dodging each move with no difficulty. It wasn't until the blades of the weapon got a little too close to Sera's neck for Sebastian's liking that he intervened.

A rough tug on Grell's hair had him falling backwards onto the ground, the chainsaw dying down as it fell next to him.

"That's enough of that." Sebastian said, wiping his gloves together before reaching out a hand towards Sera, taking her dainty hand within his own and walking her over towards his master. "Grell I would appreciate it if you didn't try to end my mate's life. See our lives are intricately bound and I'm rather fond of her."

Grell burst into dramatic tears. "Sebastian, how could you? I thought what we had was special!"

"Your thoughts were more of a fantasy." Sebastian told him, turning away.

"You can still flirt with him," Sera addressed Grell encouragingly. "I don't have a problem with it. I find it rather funny seeing Sebastian so uncomfortable anyway," Sera grinned, poking at the frown on her mate's cheek at her words.

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't encourage him." The demon grumbled. "Also, what about the spell you placed on your mark?" Sebastian asked. He remembered when she first placed her seal upon his chest how she included a fidelity spell. Should any person other than Sera attempt to touch him with less than honorable intentions, they'd be met with unimaginable pain, and on extreme occasions, death.

"Oh, don't worry about that," Sera said quietly, so as not to be overheard. "I can tell you're completely opposed to Grell's attentions; he doesn't seem to be able to get close to you anyway." Sera looked over and saw Grell frown as he stood, a dejected look on his face.

The demoness walked up to the grim reaper, wrapping an arm around his shoulder despite his previous attempts at murdering her. "Oh, chin up, Grell. He's all yours if you want him."

Grell's eyes shined as he looked at her. "You really mean that?"

Sera shrugged, "Of course. I couldn't imagine coming between you two."

"Enough of this mess," Ciel ordered. "Grell, what are you doing here anyway?"

"There's been a recent spate of crime," Sebastian interjected. "I imagine that's what brought him here; a sudden increase in souls."

Grell bounded up to the demon, in much higher spirits. "I'm sure my workload will decrease with you on the case though, Se-bas-tian," Grell poked at the demon's chest with each syllable of his name. "At last our amorous adventure can begin anew." He went to fall into Sebastian's arms but found himself face first on the ground as the demon side stepped him.

A loud explosion soon gathered the attention of the group.

"We don't have time to fool with him," Ciel ordered, ignoring Grell's attempts to latch onto his butler. "Let's go."

Ciel soon ran off, Sera close behind him. They exited the alleyway, finding the buildings aflame as well as debris that had fallen to the street. Ciel and his housekeeper dodged the flames on the ground as they ran.

Sebastian followed behind them but found his path soon blocked by the reaper as he landed on the street, fire spread around him.

"Leap through these flames, carry me in your arms, and hold me tight dearest one- AH!"

Sebastian jumped and landed on the reaper's head, bounding down the street after his master and mate. "Excuse me."

The streets were in utter chaos. People were running to escape the flames while members of Scotland Yard attempted to help them to safety. Not everyone was lucky though, as the screams of the dying could be heard all around.

Sebastian looked around, realizing he lost Sera and his master in the chaos. _They must have gone a different way in search of Mrs. Turner_ , he thought.

Another anguished scream sounded through the night and Sebastian rounded another block just to find the mad woman walking away from one of her victims, the person's body quickly turning to ash.

"There she is." Sebastian chased after the woman, running down the road and turning into the alley she disappeared in just to find it completely empty. Puzzled, the demon stopped within the mouth of the alley.

"Oh, what a shame," Grell said appearing behind the butler, peeking into the darkness. "Did you let her get away?"

Sebastian sighed. "Hello again, Grell. Don't you have work to be attending to?"

"Mhmm," the reaper nodded, sidling up next to the demon. "I am a hunter of love seeking my favorite game. That's the only work I care about now, my darling. Besides it's a slow night; I only have one soul to reap."

Sebastian gave Grell a curious look. "One only?"

Pulling out a book from his jacket pocket, the reaper opened it up to that day's roster, letting Sebastian read over his shoulder. "Mhmm, Margaret Turner's time is up. At 5 past midnight it says that she goes on a killing spree of sorts, after which she burns herself to death. She's the only soul in the ledger. No one else is scheduled to be reaped by me tonight, so I'm as free as a bird."

"But what about all the people she's been setting on fire?"

"She uses fire of a very special sort," Grell explained. "When she kills people, their souls burn away with them."

Sebastian looked away, his eyes narrowing at this discovery.

Across town, Sera found herself at the base of the enormous clock the humans named "Big Ben". She was searching the crowds of citizens who were being maneuvered to safety by Scotland Yard, her and Ciel attempting to find the psychotic Mrs. Turner.

"You know, for such a big lady, she sure does move fast."

Ciel ignored the demoness, his eyes scanning the streets. "Where did you go Mrs. Turner."

Falling from above, Ciel caught site of the sparkling magnesium oxide floating on the wind, coming in the direction of a level above the clock on the tower. Sera saw it too, catching the dust on the palm of her hand.

"If I wanted to set an entire city on fire, what's the best vantage point I could take?"

Ciel gasped, "Up there. She'll burn everything."

Ciel ran off without hesitation, Sera hot on his heels. "Are you sure we shouldn't wait for Sebastian?"

"There's no time!" Ciel said, making his way into the clock tower. "We have to stop her!"

They ran up the stairs as fast as they could, before Sera took it upon herself to pull Ciel into her arms, racing faster up each flight.

As she passed a window, she saw another bought of dust, barely having time to shield the earl before the glass exploded into pieces, some of the shards slicing her violet dress, a piece cutting into the skin of her cheek. She felt a small rivulet of blood flow down her face but paid it no mind.

She did a quick assessment of the earl, making sure he was ok, his single eye wide on her own red orbs before she lifted him up once more and ran up the last flight of stairs.

Sera let Ciel down as they made it to the top, finding Mrs. Turner emptying barrels of the magnesium oxide onto the city below. The mad woman paused what she was doing as she caught site of them.

Pulling a gun from underneath his cloak, Ciel cocked and aimed it at Mrs. Turner. "Put down the barrel."

Mrs. Turner did just that but picked up her camera that was lying on the floor nearby, an angry look on her face. "Oh, so you're another interloper, come to take away my happiness?"

"If murdering a bunch of people makes you happy and if us stopping you makes us interlopers, then yeah, I guess you could say that's what's happening," Sera commented with an amused expression, a hand resting lazily on her hip.

"You." Mrs. Turner growled. "You're that woman who was in my studio with her husband; that disgustingly happy couple. Where's your beloved husband now? Has he lost all his passion for you?"

Sera smirked, her hair trailing attractively around her shoulders. "Oh, no, we have passion aplenty. As a matter of fact, once we stop your psychotic ass, my dear husband has promised to spoil me to my heart's content."

"I'll burn you! I'll destroy you! You don't deserve this happiness!" Mrs. Turner shouted.

Ciel aimed the gun more accurately. "Have you taken leave of your senses? How could you possibly find happiness from this?"

"I'll find it!" Mrs. Turner yelled, getting her camera ready to fire. "My time has finally come; He told me so!"

 _He?_ Sera thought. She looked at Ciel quickly and noticed that he caught the woman's words as well.

Down below, Sebastian and Grell finally made it to the base of Big Ben. An explosion erupted, smoke clogging the air, but Sebastian had no problem finding Sera and his master in the thick of it. He watched as his mate maneuvered the earl around the area, dodging the explosions as well as any debris that fell.

"Master, Sera!" Sebastian needed to get up there and quickly.

"Quite a development," Grell grinned. "Who knew pigs could fly so high. Looks like your side piece is doing splendidly at protecting the little brat as well," the reaper said referring to Sera.

Back above Big Ben, Mrs. Turner was relentless in her mission to destroy the earl and the housekeeper.

Sparkling dust flew towards them and Sera immediately leapt away, but not quickly enough that the blast didn't throw her off kilter. She fell to the ground with Ciel in her arms, but aimed herself so she would land first, keeping the earl safe from harm.

"A little rat and a filthy slut like you could never hope to understand what it's like to be married to a man you don't even love." Mrs. Turner yelled, walking towards the two.

Sera picked herself and Ciel from the floor, shielding the boy's body with hers, while Ciel held his gun out towards the mad woman.

"If you didn't love him, then why did you marry him?" Sera asked incredulously.

"Shut up! You don't know my circumstances! I bet you had the pick of the litter given how beautiful you are! You probably had your husband crawling at your feet!"

Sera laughed. "Trust me, lady. I promise you, I didn't pick my husband. It's more like he picked me."

"All I want is to feel burning passion for a man!" Mrs. Turner exclaimed, backing Ciel and Sera into a column. "I'll find that, and I'll fry anyone who stands in my way!"

Ciel stared incredulously at Mrs. Turner before he burst into laughter. Relaxing his stance, he came to stand by the demoness's side. "You're absolutely pathetic. Do something instead of whining!" The earl yelled. "Regrets accomplish nothing! Wallowing in self-pity like that's despicable! You're no better than a filthy pig!"

Sera stared with raised brows at Ciel. _I can certainly see why Sebastian's so eager to eat his soul_.

Mrs. Turner was shaking in rage. "A pig? A pig, am I? How dare you call me SOMETHING SO FOUL!"

The gigantic clock struck twelve, the hands pointing straight to the sky. The bells began their tolls, sending vibrations all throughout the tower, but that didn't stop Mrs. Turner from displaying her anger.

Sera barely had time to grab Ciel and throw them behind the nearest column before Mrs. Turner sent another explosion their way, other columns breaking around them, scattering rocks and debris throughout the area. Sera felt some of it strike her body as she shielded the young earl beneath her.

"I'll roast anyone who calls me a pig," Mrs. Turner proclaimed, throwing more dust towards them. "I don't care if you are just a boy."

Another blast went their way, and Sera shielded Ciel once more, the force of the blast tossing their clothes about.

Ciel felt his eyepatch loosen and fly away, revealing his glowing eye with the Faustian contract upon it. "How long am I supposed to wait on you?" Ciel growled into the air. "Come! Sebastian!"

Sera felt the air shift, feeling her mate's presence nearby.

"You think talking to yourself will help?" Mrs. Turner smirked. It faded from her face though when a faint noise steadily became louder. She walked to the side of the platform and looked over the ledge, her eyes widening in fright. "Impossible….who…" she mumbled in disbelief.

Sera and Ciel made their own way to the edge, a good distance from Mrs. Turner to stay safe. Sera peeked over the ledge quickly herself and almost laughed at the site. Running straight up the side of the clock of his own volition -nothing connected to him that could possibly explain this supernatural phenomenon- was her mate. Alongside the demon keeping pace, was Grell, riding his chainsaw up the building like a unicycle.

"That's my butler," Ciel smirked as he answered the woman's silent question. "And some freak," he added, referring to Grell.

"And that butler is my husband," Sera added. She then cupped her hands around her mouth, yelling down at the demon. "Darling! You're a bit late to the party!"

As the demon and reaper drew nearer, Mrs. Turner's fear grew. She dumped a whole barrel of dust on them and promptly threw it over the ledge once empty. "Stay out of this whoever you are!" She picked up her camera, aimed it, and fired. Her eyes widened in terror when the blast did nothing to deter them, the two creatures continuing their advancement up the side of the clock.

"What the devil?" Mrs. Turner gasped. "Why haven't you caught fire?"

She then sent blast after blast down at them, each one bouncing off of Grell with no incident. Sera almost laughed when she saw Sebastian keeping pace close behind Grell, using the reaper as a shield. Given that nothing but a death scythe could kill a reaper, it was a pretty ingenious idea.

Ciel smirked, "He's using the reaper as bait. How clever."

Making it to the top, Grell released his scythe from the wall, the momentum throwing him into a graceful summersault into the air and over Mrs. Turner's head. Thinking it a fun game, he did all sorts of poses for the woman, proclaiming how beautiful a subject he was the whole time while explosion after explosion hit the areas behind him. More and more fire erupted, creating an orange and red background.

While Mrs. Turner was distracted, trying to burn away the reaper with no success, Sebastian pulled himself over the ledge and quickly made his way over to his mate and master. His eyes immediately zoned in on the trail of blood that ran from the scratch on Sera's cheek.

"I expected you sooner." Ciel said, eyeing the butler.

Sebastian kneeled before Ciel, bowing his head. "I'm sorry." He stood and went to Sera, his hand reaching towards her cheek. "Are you alright?" His thumb stoked beneath the small cut, blood staining his glove.

Sera smiled, her eyes alight. "I'm fine. This has been so much fun."

Her mate smirked. "Your definition of fun and mine are very different, my pet." He leaned down to brush his lips across her cheek, his tongue flicking out to subtly lick at her wound.

A screech from Mrs. Turner gathered everyone's attention. Turning they saw her camera aimed at the earl and his servants. "I'll burn you all!"

Before anyone could blink, Sebastian zoomed across the area and kicked the camera straight from Mrs. Turner's hands.

Mrs. Turner fell back on her rear, gasping as she looked up at the butler. "How could you?"

"I could have done much more had I wished," the butler replied, straightening the lapels on his jacket. "I have my orders to follow and follow them I shall."

Mrs. Turner gasped heavy breaths, sweat running down her face. "Where did you come from? Who are you people?"

Sebastian smirked, his red eyes dark as blood. "I am simply one hell of a butler."

Sera scoffed, standing lazily next to Ciel with her arms crossed. "Does he say that all the time?"

Ciel rolled his eyes. "It's something like his catchphrase." He walked closer to the woman on the ground, coming to stand next to his butler. Sera followed close behind.

They all stood around a still sitting Mrs. Turner. Grell held her camera, jovially tossing it into the air and catching it.

"Tell me everything," Ciel ordered the woman. "From start to finish."

Mrs. Turner collapsed to the floor, hiding her face in her hands as tears streamed down her cheeks. "It was him; he was the one who told me what to do. And if I did, he said I'd find true passion! He said the most gorgeous men would fight to the death over me!"

"And 'he' would be?" Sebastian asked.

A sparkling substance formed around Mrs. Turner, a fire igniting from seemingly nowhere. "The man with the golden eyes, he promised me!" She said as the fire started to consume her.

Grell's eyes widened. "I don't understand. Her soul's burning like her victims did."

They all watched as Mrs. Turner stood and stumbled, the fire eating away at her. She wandered her way next to the barrels of magnesium oxide, the dust reacting to her proximity.

"Burning passion! HAPPINESS!" She screamed psychotically, her eyes filled with madness.

Ciel yelled, trying to run towards the woman. "Hold on! I want to know-,"

Sera reached forward and pulled Ciel back into her arms, sensing the explosion before it happened. Sebastian tucked his mate against him and threw the three of them off the clocktower and down to the streets below. The top of the clock tower was hit by a massive explosion, fire erupting and flying from the rooftop.

Sera landed gracefully on the ground holding Ciel against her, just as she was held against Sebastian. The housekeeper set Ciel onto his feet, dusting bits of debris from his cloak.

"My lord, are you hurt?" Sebastian asked the earl.

Ciel scoffed, brushing his butler and housekeeper's concern away. "I'm fine."

Grell landed on the ground next to them and looked at the clock tower in nervous despair. "This doesn't make sense. It was right here in the ledger; how can the soul I'm to collect just burn up? This can't be happening!" He pulled out his book and turned the pages till he landed on the entry with Mrs. Turner's name. "It's fundamentally wrong!"

Sebastian looked over at the reaper and smirked in amusement, nudging Sera next to him who also smiled at the exasperated reaper. The demon's expression dropped though as the reaper caught sight of him and skipped his way over to Sera and himself.

Grell came and snuggled himself up next to Sebastian's body, holding up Mrs. Turner's camera and aiming it towards himself and the demon. "I must make my report to Will so alas this will have to be our final photo." Before he took the shot, he glanced over at Sera. "Dear, do you mind? While I quite like you, you're still an opponent for my Bassy's affections."

"By all means." Sera said backing away and out of the shot, throwing her mate a playful wink when he frowned at her.

Sebastian just angled his head away from the camera and closed his eyes, sighing when he heard the shutter.

"Oh, that was wonderful. Dear, now it's me and you!" Grell pranced over to Sera and laughed in delight when she posed with him, a big smile on her face as she threw up a peace sign.

"Goodbye, friends! And goodbye my love," Grell addressed Sebastian. "While I'll cherish the photo of us, next time it'll be a more intimate lover's portrait, Bassy! Toot aloo! Bye bye!"

Sera laughed as she watched Grell leap away from building to building, disappearing into the night. "I liked him." She walked back over to her mate and looped her arm through his.

"That makes one of us." Sebastian said. He then turned to look at his master. "I'm sorry, my lord. I know you told me to capture the Turner woman. However," Holding out the arm not held by his mate, Sebastian opened his hand.

Cradled within his palm was a small pile of sparkly ashes.

Ciel stared at it incredulously. "That's all that's left?

A gust of wind rushed by and swept the ashes off the butler's glove, carrying them away.

"Nothing but a pile of ashes…" Ciel murmured. "I'll inform her majesty that these murders were the work of a woman crazed with longing."

After the chaos of the day, the silence of the city was disconcerting. Sera leaned her head against Sebastian's shoulder, looking out at the diminishing fires, the city of London getting ahold of the flames.

"I'm continually impressed," Sebastian commented. "Humans seem to be capable of anything when they are desperate for love."

Ciel scoffed. "What a ridiculous waste. All that for some intangible concept like love."

"Laughable isn't it?" Sera added.

Ciel looked over at the two. "Are you both not in love?"

Sera smirked, tapping her finger against the earl's nose, watching it wrinkle at her action. "What Sebastian and I are in is a different four letter 'L' word. Demon's do not have the ability to love."

The earl huffed, nodding his head. "Well, love is not only laughable, but it's pathetic as well." Ciel noticed his eyepatch had landed on the ground close to where they were standing. He walked over and picked it up. "Ah, well. Not everything is burned away." Turning back to his two servants, Ciel's eyes glinted, a new task set before him. "Research this Spider. It may have made a move during this case and I want to know everything there is to know."

Sebastian narrowed his eyes as he gently released Sera's grip from his arm and kneeled in compliance before his master. "Yes, my lord."

"Let's go." Ciel commanded, walking away. "It's late and I'm tired. We've had a busy day."

Sera looped her arm around Sebastian's once more as they walked behind the earl. She looked up at her mate, a troubled look on her face. "You and I both know who and what the Spider is, Sebastian. Is it wise for us to hunt him down?" She spoke quietly so as not to be overheard by the young master.

Sebastian put a comforting hand over hers, pressing a kiss to the crown of her head. "I'll protect you, Sera, have no doubt. We follow the master's orders and we do what needs to be done. I'll keep you out of harm's way if need be."

"What about you though? Who will keep you out of harm's way?"

Sebastian smirked. "Is that concern for my well-being I hear?"

Sera scoffed, averting her head. "No. The only concern you hear is concern for my sex life. Who's to warm my bed if you suddenly find yourself six feet under?"

Sebastian chuckled. "Have no fear, my pet. I'm not going anywhere anytime soon." He focused in on her cheek, noticing her cut had healed over. "Your wound is gone. I'm glad."

Sera reached up and touched her cheek. "Oh… so it is." She reached down and fingered her dress. "My gown is torn to ribbons though. I really liked this dress."

"We'll fix it up. It will be good as new."

Sera pulled herself closer to Sebastian's side as they walked, her arms tightening around his bicep. "I had so much fun today, Seb. Going undercover, all the danger and explosions! I don't ever remember having such a grand time! Can we do this more often?"

Sebastian laughed. "If I can help it, no. The thought of you in danger and explosions is not my idea of fun." His brow then crinkled in thought. "Speaking of explosions and danger. Though I'm glad you kept your distance, you could have stopped Mrs. Turner at any time. Why didn't you?"

Sera shrugged. "Honestly, I wanted to see what would happen; that and Ciel never ordered me to do anything against her. If I can avoid doing anything more than the bare minimum for this kid, then I will. Also, why would I make your job any easier?"

Sebastian nodded his head, "Coming from you, that makes complete sense."

* * *

 **A/N: I think I'm spoiling ya'll with these regular updates XD**

 **I loved, loved, loved writing this chapter! It was so much fun to put Sera into the thick of things! And also, GRELL! I love Grell so much. I don't know how everyone was expecting his and Sera's meeting to go, but I always planned for them to end up friends. Yeah, Grell's not too happy with Sebastian having a mate, but Sera's so charming he can't help but love her. Also, Sera's so fun and carefree, of course she's gonna be amused that someone like Grell has a crush on Sebastian.**

 **Just wanted to let ya'll know, I did something I was hoping I wouldn't have to do; I had to go and edit a past chapter. So in season 2, Ciel has lost his memory due to reasons, but I told ya'll I was deviating** ** _a lot_** **from what happened in the show. For example, Ciel is not going to have amnesia in my story. He remembers everything from season 1 and what not. I accidentally wrote a scene in chapter 7 where Ciel thinks Madame Red is still alive, when she is actually dead. All I did was tweak some sentences and such. It was no big change. Just thought I'd let you know.**

 **As always, thank you to everyone who left a review on the last chapter/previous chapters! Your reviews give me life and so much inspiration! It's so wonderful being able to know your thoughts on the story. So thank you!**

 **I had a Guest question for chapter 8:**

 **Fifi: "** _I have never seen season two so I am confused as to why Grell is attacking Sebastian, did something happen in season two to make him attack him? Or is it just Grell attacking Sebastian this time, because sometimes he attacks him and sometimes he doesn't?"_

 **Answer:** Nothing happened for Grell to attack Sebastian. Grell just randomly does that; it's like his way of showing affection is by attacking people, Sebastian specifically. He does it in all the seasons I believe. But in this particular episode, he just flies out of nowhere and attacks Sebastian, but he means no harm.

 **Thank you again to everyone! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

 **Follow me on tumblr: fanficwritingescapades for a bunch of anime goodness including Black Butler**

 **And Instagram: hisdemoness for writing updates**

 **XOXO Alyssa**


	10. Chapter 10 - Terrorist Butler (Part 1)

**Disclaimer** **: I do not own Black Butler or anything affiliated with it. Black Butler belongs to Yana Toboso. Original characters are mine.**

* * *

The loud horn of a train echoed throughout the huge station that the Earl of Phantomhive and his servants were standing in. Several trains sat immobile on their tracks, people from all over boarding them to make it to their next destination. The station was particularly busy as passengers boarded and settled themselves, porters loaded luggage and supplies onto the train cars, and train engineers checked to make sure each machine was working smoothly.

Sera stood next to Sebastian, her eyes lazily observing all the ruckus while the young earl said farewell to the other Phantomhive servants. It had only been a couple of weeks since the Mrs. Turner fiasco, and already the Queen had another job for her guard dog.

Baldroy and Mey-Rin stood listening aptly to their orders, but Finny seemed to be in a world of his own.

"Goodbye, young Master," Mey-Rin said. "I hope you have a nice trip."

"Yes," Ciel acknowledged, quite ready to get this trip started and over with.

Sera bent down so she was eye level with the earl. "Are you sure I still have to come?" She was pulled back up by a grip on the back of her shirt.

"Yes, you have to come," Sebastian said, fixing the wrinkles in her clothes. "The master wishes it so, and his wishes shall be met."

Sera frowned and rolled her eyes, crossing her arms over her chest. "We both know it's not just the master's wishes. You seem to have turned pathetically co-dependent." She jumped as she felt a pinch on her rear. "Hey!"

"That's enough out of you," Sebastian ordered playfully as he discretely pulled his hand away from her bum. His lips quirked as she soothed the minor sting.

Sera scowled, rubbing indignantly at her bottom. "I'm just saying. How can I be called a housekeeper if I'm not there to keep the house?"

Ciel's lips quirked at Sera's astute observation of her job title.

"Now I expect you lot to try and behave yourselves while we're away." Sebastian said, addressing Baldroy and Mey-Rin while ignoring his mate.

It turns out Sebastian spoke to soon as Finny came bounding out of nowhere.

"A train sounds lovely!" The young gardener skipped around the station, hands touching everything, peeking into the windows of the train cars, all the while vocalizing his excitement.

Baldroy yelled indignantly at the boy. "Finny! Quit runnin' around like a bloody loon!"

The chef's words fell on deaf ears as Finny continued his twirling, eyes closed as he sang a merry tune. Unfortunately, his self-distraction prevented him from noticing the train porters right behind him.

"Finny! Look out!" Sera yelled.

Too late, Finny bumped into a worker who was carrying a heavy crate, causing the man to slip and drop the heavy box to the floor, his hand being crushed beneath it. Finny fell as well, tripping over his feet and hitting his head against the concrete. He held his head in pain for a second before jumping to his feet and kneeling next to the blonde porter.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" Finny cried as Mey-Rin and Baldroy ran up to the commotion.

"Is everything ok?" Mey-Rin asked. As the maid reached out to help the blonde worker pick up the crate, a gruff voice sounded from the door of the train car.

"Don't touch! That's a valuable, scholarly acquisition." The man who spoke was dressed very nicely, a neat, grey mustache situated above his mouth, and a lit cigar peeking from his lips. "Do you have any idea what it's worth?"

The three Phantomhive servants looked down into the half open crate to see a sarcophagus holding a shriveled, decaying mummy inside. While Baldroy and Finny, gasped and backed away, Mey-Rin was almost mesmerized at the sight.

"It's a mummy." Ciel observed with a bored tone. The earl had wandered over as well, his butler and housekeeper right behind him.

Sebastian had an interested look on his face as he gazed at the sarcophagus inside the crate. "Egyptian antiquities are quite popular these days. The moneyed classes have taken an interest in them as collector's items. A mummy would be prized indeed."

Baldroy backed away, nervous sweat running down his face as he gazed at the rotting body. "Who'd want to collect that thing?"

"I agree, Baldroy," Sera said. "Honestly I've never understood the human fascination with collecting long desecrated bodies."

Suddenly a bespectacled man wearing a long, black priest's robe walked over to the crate and kneeled before it, bowing his head in prayer.

"Dear Lord, please forgive your children."

"Weirdo," Sera whisper sang to Sebastian, smiling at her mate's quiet chuckle.

The priest performed the sign of the cross and stood as the artifact collector clapped his hands.

"Pack it up immediately! And you'd best be careful."

"Yes, Sir!" The two porters said, covering the crate holding the mummy before lifting it once more.

As the blonde worker stood, the deep scratches covering the back of his right hand didn't go unnoticed by Ciel. The young earl narrowed his eyes, filing away that bit of information for later.

The priest performed the sign of the cross once more as he watched the sarcophagus being carried away. "I pray that no calamity befalls you for your actions."

"Can we go now?" Sera complained, eyeing the priest disdainfully. "I feel like if we stay any longer I might get baptized."

Saying their final farewells to the three Phantomhive servants, the earl, his butler, and his housekeeper boarded their train and made their way to the earl's private compartment. They quickly made themselves comfortable, Sebastian setting what little they had brought into their compartment with them onto the stacks above. Sera eagerly took a seat next to the window, giving a final farewell to Baldroy, Mey-Rin, and Finny, through the window while Ciel drearily sat himself across from her.

Soon enough, the train steadily made its way out of the station, gaining speed the further it went. It didn't take long for urban life to disappear just to be replaced by the rural country side. Rolling hills, grazing animals, and blue skies were the only things to be seen.

Deeming the train was settled enough in its journey, Sebastian stood from his spot next to Sera and retrieved a small basket. Setting it on the seat to his right, he pulled out the contents within. Inside was a small metal teapot, a portable burner, tea leaves, and a cup and saucer.

Sera gave her mate and his set up a once over, before turning away. Slouching a bit against the cushions, the demoness comfortably settled herself and lifted her feet to rest them on the opposite seat next to Ciel. Crossing her legs at the ankles, she merely grinned at the earl when he looked up at her in surprise. Ignoring the boy, Sera pulled a book from her skirt pocket and opened it to the last page she had left off.

"Do you mind, Sera?" Ciel asked irritably.

"Not at all," she simply replied, eyes engrossed on the book in her hands.

Sebastian frowned disapprovingly at her. "Sera, really. What would people think should they walk by our compartment and see you, a servant, behaving in such a way. I must ask that you condone yourself more appropriately."

Sera rolled her eyes. "Well since you asked so nicely." She sat up straight and fixed her legs, demurely placing her book in her lap while she crossed her legs once more at the ankle, her knees pressed tightly together. "Better?" She asked sarcastically.

"Much, thank you." Sebastian replied, busying himself once again with the tea.

"Where'd you get that book anyway?" Ciel asked, his cheek resting in his hand.

"Your library. I was sure you wouldn't mind. I don't often read human literature, but the premise of this one looked so interesting."

Ciel waved his hand absently, not particularly caring what she picked to read so long as she made sure to put it back.

"Master?" Sebastian interrupted. "May I offer you a cup of tea? I've always found the scent of Williamson and Magor's Summer Darjeeling to be the perfect complement to the view from a train window. Wouldn't you agree, Sir?"

The butler didn't get an answer. Sera looked up from her book to see Ciel looking dubiously out of the window, a sullen look on his face.

Sebastian held the teacup carefully in his hands, a smile on his face. "Come, my lord, we are meant to be acting as if we're off on holiday. We don't want to be found out; please try to muster up a bit of levity." The demon smiled in encouragement.

Ciel sighed in annoyance. "Yes, yes, I know."

"You too, Sera." Sebastian added. "I know you didn't want to come, but appearance is everything right now."

The demoness simply turned the page in her book, hiding her nose in it. "If it's acting you want then it's acting you'll get. I'm a servant; I'm not supposed to be happy. So I guess if you think about it, I'm not really acting."

Sebastian frowned at his mate before looking at his master. "You seem bothered of late. Have the Trancy's so preoccupied you?"

Sera peeked over the top of her book at the earl.

"They haven't." Ciel answered.

Sera could tell he was lying through his teeth.

"I am curious of course," the earl continued, "but for the moment that's all. The Queen's orders take priority over all else." Shifting across the seat to the opposite end, Ciel subtly moved the drapes covering their compartment window to peek out into the hallway.

Setting her book aside, Sera moved next to the earl to take a look at what had caught his interest. She smiled down at the earl when he looked behind himself to give her an uncomfortable look at her proximity. Ignoring her, he turned back to the task at hand.

"That's Lord Ackroyd then? And the kidnapped boy was his only son."

Outside was a middle-aged man, looking everything but calm. He was glancing around in fear, jumping at every motion, almost as if he thought a bomb would go off at any moment. In his arms he clutched a bag tightly to his chest, seemingly afraid it would be ripped away from him.

"Yes," Sebastian answered. "If the police are informed, the hostage will be summarily killed. The instructions Lord Ackroyd received indicated he should deliver the ransom on this train."

"A ransom of 5,000 pounds, was it?" Ciel asked, still studying the man outside.

Sera giggled, "Is that the going rate of a boy's soul these days? You humans have an interesting way of pricing these things. I would honestly be offended if someone tried to price my life so low." The demoness looked over at her mate and grinned, shifting down the seat till she was just across from him. "Seb…" she sweetly sang. "How much would you pay to get me back if I was taken from you?" She watched in delight as Sebastian's Adam's apple bobbed most ferociously as her foot ran gently along the length of his calve.

Sebastian looked over to his master, glad the boy was preoccupied with studying Lord Ackroyd outside, or at least the earl had the decency to pretend he was.

Reaching forward, Sebastian clasped her hands in his own and pulled her until she was standing before him. "I wouldn't need to pay a penny. The only payment that would be made is the price the captors would pay with their lives should you ever be taken from me, and I promise that will never happen."

The sound of the earl's voice turned Sebastian's attention from the astounded look on his mate's face.

Not knowing what to say to that declaration, Sera quietly sat herself on the seat next to Sebastian, her right hand still held in his left.

"The man responsible for the kidnapping must be on the train." Ciel said. "We'll find him, take him into custody, and rescue Lord Ackroyd's son. That should dispel Her Majesty's distress."

"Indeed." Sebastian replied, his hand tightening around his mate's.

* * *

Tired of sitting around and ready to get his investigation underway, Ciel decided to visit the lounge car. They had barely taken a step through the door when they were hit with an annoyingly loud voice.

"Ha ha! It's the find of the century I tell you! Yours truly discovered none other than the Pharaoh Smenkhkare hidden deep within the Valley of Kings!"

Sera frowned when she saw it was the same man from the station who yelled at Finny and Mey-Rin for nearly touching the sarcophagus. He had his arm wrapped around a woman's shoulders, and was surrounded by a small group of people, no doubt making his adventures sound more daring than they actually were.

"How crass for a man to brag about robbing a grave," Ciel said, giving the archeologist a disdainful look.

"I was fortunate enough to have met the pharaoh during his lifetime actually. I found him to be an affable man of impeccable virtue." Sebastian explained. He frowned as he put his hand to his chin in thought, "It's odd. Even taking into account the desiccation, his face is quite different than I remember."

Sera gave her mate a horrified look. "Forget about robbing the grave, how about robbing the cradle! How old are you?"

"Come now, Sera. We're immortal. Age is an insignificant factor when it comes to us."

Ignoring the demons, Ciel narrowed his eye. "The mummy is a fake then? Perhaps that means the archeologist is our kidnapper."

"I couldn't say, my lord," Sebastian replied.

Before any more deductions could be made, an excited moaning sounded at the other side of the car. Sera nearly choked in laughter at the near insane human with bloodshot eyes, who was holding a book closely to his face. He had wildly spiky hair and the orange bandana that was wrapped around his forehead wasn't helping his hairdo.

"The train that left St. Pancras at 9 o'clock will cross the Cambridge-bound route at Bedford at 10:18! Ohhh, this is thrilling! A great moment that's not to be missed! We reach Derby Station at 1:05… it'll be a slowdown. What with the weather, the porters will have a hard time with it! SEVEN MINUTES AT LEAST!

Ciel had a wary look on his face as he watched the psycho man. "Is he reading the timetables?"

"Yes, it appears so. In fact, I'd say he's developed a rather unhealthy obsession with them." Sebastian smiled in amusement.

"What kinds of people is this train carrying?" Sera questioned.

The demon and demoness followed the earl as he made to walk down the aisle towards the other side of the car. As it turns out, Ciel didn't get too far before his foot hit a bag that was sitting in the walkway.

"Careful, you damn brat!" A gruff voice yelled.

The man who yelled was an incredibly short but old man wearing purple suit and sporting a ferociously gray beard. He had an angry look about him, his eyebrow twitching in annoyance, as he glared at Ciel.

Sebastian bowed in apology, a smile on his face. "I see you're from Japan, my good sir. The scrollwork on your _furoshiki_ wrapping cloth is exquisite." The butler reached down to pick up said cloth when the old man smacked him away.

"Hands off! This is a family heirloom." The old man held the bag close to his chest and away from Ciel, Sebastian, and Sera.

Ciel eyed the old man, his face blank but regal, giving nothing away as he studied the foreigner. _What does he have inside there? Could he be hiding something?_ Ciel thought.

The earl looked up as a small old woman, even shorter than the old man, walked up to him.

"I'm sorry, my boy. My husband's so stubborn when it comes to his things. Please accept this as an apology." The old woman held out a small tray of three rice balls. Before anyone could answer though, she looked around Ciel and spotted Sera standing behind him. "Oh, my boy, is this your mother? She's very beautiful. Here, sweetie, take a rice ball."

Ciel stuttered at the false observation and looked to Sera to help clear up the confusion. He found she would be of no help though as she was turned away, attempting to hold in her laughter. Thankfully Sebastian interjected for him.

"Thank you, but no, my lord has already taken his tea."

"Oh yes, of course, I understand." The old woman said. She then stepped away, offering rice balls to other passengers on the train, all of whom were declining her attempts. "Would anyone else care for one? I have plenty. They're delicious. Some have bonito flakes and some have pickled plums! Here, please help yourself, sir!" The old woman had made it down to a blonde passenger who was not so appreciative of her generosity.

"I don't want your food, old woman. Everyone knows cholera is rampant in Asia. Are you trying to poison me?" He rudely asked, while his fellow passenger shooed the woman away.

"You know nothing!" The old woman's husband yelled, marching down the aisle towards the rude Englishman. "That isn't true!"

Suddenly, another man stood from his seat on the other side of the blonde man, begging the fighting to stop before it began. "Please, calm yourselves. Sir, don't you think it ungenerous to adopt that attitude when these travelers have journeyed so far to our great country?"

Sera noted that the man who stood was the priest from the station. She rolled her eyes. _Oh great. Him again._

"Sod off!" The rude blonde yelled at the priest.

His attention was brought back to the old Japanese man as a bunch of yelling ensued. The priest then began to go on a tirade on how God brings people together for a reason, and just a seat behind the priest, the psycho time table obsessed man began to scream about more train times.

A huge ruckus soon ensued in the lounge car as yelling, preaching, and psychotic screaming sounded out.

"My, what a stir." Sebastian noted pleasantly.

"Easy for you to say," Sera added. "You're a demon. You thrive on discord."

Suddenly the door at the other end of the car slammed open, and a man in a trench coat and bowler hat burst through dramatically.

"Everyone, please control yourselves!" He twirled through the aisle, dodging the small riot in the train car, before stopping in front of Ciel and his servants. "Calm yourselves, resume your seats! I can understand why you're all uneasy." He addressed the crowd. "It's true that we're transporting an assassin on this train, but you mustn't worry. He is being kept under strict armed guard at all times. He's restrained and unable to move, but fear not-,"

The man suddenly stopped talking when he noticed how quiet it had gotten. Opening his eyes, he was met with shocked fear on the faces of all the passengers. He then realized that he had just given information of which everyone on the train was unaware of.

"RUN!" Someone screamed. Terrified wails followed as everyone jumped from their seats and started running toward the door that Ciel, Sebastian, and Sera were standing in front of.

Sebastian calmly picked up Ciel and maneuvered himself and Sera out of the aisle and into the area between two seats as the crowd rushed by them in fear.

The man that started the fiasco was less fortunate as the mob of people pushed him down and ran right over him in their attempt to get away from a threat that wasn't going anywhere as they were all stuck on the train with it.

As the crowd of people left leaving the lounge car empty save themselves, Sebastian sighed and set Ciel on the ground.

"Inspector Abberline. What are you doing here?" Ciel asked, looking down at the man sprawled on the floor.

Rolling around and up onto his feet with some difficulty regarding his injuries, Fred Abberline gasped in surprise, realizing who addressed him. "Oh, if it isn't the Earl of Phantomhive- AH!" The inspector tripped, and face planted himself into the floor at Ciel's feet.

Sighing, Ciel simply walked away towards the other end of the lounge car, not caring if the Scotland Yard inspector ever managed to pick himself up off the floor. Sebastian and Sera dutifully followed the earl and found themselves in the dining car.

Silently laughing with Sebastian over what a bumbling fool the human in the lounge car was, Sera suddenly found herself frozen in fear as she crossed the threshold into the dining car.

On the right side of the car, about three tables down was a demon. And not just any demon, but a first-class demon, a demon with the same level of power as Sebastian. A demon that hunted her in the past and attempted to capture her and make her his mate. A demon with golden eyes and the shadow of a spider. A demon that was none too happy when Sebastian caught her first.

Fierce golden eyes met frightened blood red.

Sera reached out and subtly caught the material at Sebastian's elbow.

Not missing a step, the butler smoothly looped her arm through his own and continued to follow Ciel down the aisle walking them closer towards the other demon than Sera wanted to be.

"It's all right, Sera," Sebastian whispered under his breath, too low for anyone else's ears but her own to pick up. "Just keep walking."

The fumbling of the Inspector banging clumsily into the dining car behind them distracted Sera from her fright.

As Ciel took his seat at a booth on the left side of the car that was just one table before the other demon, Sebastian waited for Sera to scoot down the seat across from Ciel before sitting himself beside her, almost like he was turning himself into a protective barrier.

It didn't matter where Sebastian placed himself though. Sera could still feel those golden eyes on her, making her skin crawl.

"Sera, are you alright?" Ciel asked.

The demoness looked up in surprise at the earl, nearly shocked at the look of concern on the young human's face. "Yes, of course; I'm quite alright. Why wouldn't you think so?"

"You're just much too quiet. Normally you're cracking jokes or making Sebastian uncomfortable."

Sera smiled in amusement at the earl. "Well, I'm glad to know you're getting used to me."

The Inspector dropped himself into the single booth across the aisle from them as a waiter came to take their orders.

The food appeared in no time, and Ciel calmly ate his afternoon snack while the Inspector unceremoniously dug into his own.

"Eel pie and mash really brings back memories," the Inspector sighed, cutting into his food. "Traditional English food just like mum used to make." He moaned in pleasure before looking over at the earl and his servants. "I say that was quite a fuss back there wasn't it?"

"Oh yes, a right stampede. If only we knew whose fault it was," Ciel replied sarcastically. He looked over at Sera anticipating her laughter at his joke but frowned when he found her sitting as stiff as a board, her eyes on the table before her. Filing her demeanor away for another time, Ciel addressed the Inspector once more.

"Should you be here? Sir Arthur is sure to call you on the carpet if he learns you dined with me."

"Oh, pish posh," Abberline waved his fork in dismissal. "What Sir Arthur doesn't know won't hurt him." He then dug back into his food, crumbs covering his mouth.

 _He doesn't seem to know about the kidnapping_ , Ciel thought. His eyes were then drawn to another passenger in the dining car that he hadn't taken notice of before.

The man was finely dressed in a top hat, black suit and a small shoulder cloak to match. The rays of the sun caused a glare to shine on his glasses, masking his eyes from the earl. The only thing on the man's table were a teapot, cream and sugar, as well as an untouched strawberry dessert.

Sebastian's red eyes were subtly glaring over his shoulder at the other demon, narrowing in disdain when those odious golden eyes caught his own under the brim of the top hat.

Sebastian felt Sera's hand clutch at his thigh, and he gently took her gloved hand in his own, rubbing soothing circles with his thumb until he felt the tension within her lessen. He felt her shift slightly closer to him until her thigh was pressed along his own.

Though he didn't show it, Sebastian was slightly surprised. Where had his wild, carefree, and fun loving mate gone? He'd never known her to show this level of fear, not even when he had cornered her in the forest and captured her. Or even when they chased down the psychotic Mrs. Turner.

He wasn't going to brush aside her fear though. Something was obviously going on and he'd be damned if he didn't find out and fix it for her. If he couldn't do that at least, then what kind of mate was he? The seal he put on her was an oath, and among the hundreds of promises he silently swore, the oath to protect her was paramount.

"Is there a problem?" Ciel asked, breaking Sebastian from his reverie.

Sebastian tightened his hold on Sera's hand "No, it's nothing young Master. Shall we?" He stood from his spot, pulling Sera up with him, blocking her from the other demon's view completely as he waited for both his mate and Master to walk before him to the car's exit.

"Oh, Ciel!" Abberline yelled with a full mouth, his words almost unintelligible. "If you don't rest between meals you'll ruin your stomach!"

The three left the car to the sound of the Inspector choking. They then made their way back through the lounge car and into the car of compartments, though it didn't matter how far away they got from the dining car. They could be in Timbuktu and it still wouldn't be far enough away for Sera's liking.

She did feel some tension leave her body the further they went, relaxing even more at the feeling of Sebastian's hand at the small of her back.

"Are you alright?" He whispered, his eyes checking the young earl walking in front of them before focusing on her.

Sera aimed a sweet smile up at him, one he'd never seen cross her face before. It was genuine, and one would say even pure if you could use that word to describe a demon's smile.

"I'm fine. Thank you for worrying." Mid step she stood on her tiptoes to give him a gentle kiss on the lips, her fingers playing along his jaw.

Sebastian grabbed her hand before she could pull it away and pressed a kiss to her knuckles. She gave him another beaming smile before interlocking their fingers and focusing her eyes ahead once more.

He didn't know what this feeling was, but he very much liked it. His chest felt light, and he was happy… but it was more than that. He'd have to think on this later and do some research; he'd never heard of this level of devotion between a demon and his mate. It didn't feel wrong though.

"All in all there are quite a few suspicious characters on this train," Sebastian said to Ciel, catching the earl's attention.

"Yes," Ciel pondered, continuing his walk towards their compartment. "A priest with a tattoo, a sham archeologist, a surly Japanese man, a maniac obsessed with timetables. Quite a group, but I doubt our man would want to stand out."

"Let's not forget the assassin who's traveling on board as well," Sera noted.

A man passed by them from behind, scooting passed Sebastian and Sera in the cramped hallway, lowering his hat over his eyes. "Excuse me."

Ciel's eyes widened on the blonde man's hand, noting the scratch marks on the back of it, those same marks which were made on the porter's hand who had been helping load in the sarcophagus. Ciel remembered when Finny had bumped into him, causing the man to drop the heavy crate onto the ground, his hand caught between the wood and the concrete. He wasn't dressed as a porter now though. He was in normal civilian clothes.

Ciel reached out and latched onto the man's arm before he could go any further. "You're the porter I saw back at the station. What are you doing on the train dressed as a traveler?"

The man's eyes widened before they narrowed in anger. "Damn!" He shrugged off Ciel's hand before bolting down the hallway.

"He's the kidnapper!" Ciel yelled before racing after him, Sebastian and Sera following close behind.

The kidnapper had a good distance between them, running out the car's exit and slamming the door. They heard a loud clang just before Ciel managed to throw the door open.

"Stop!" Ciel shouted, growling in anger as the kidnapper laughed and closed the door to the caboose.

They stood and watched as the caboose fell away from the rest of the train, the kidnapper having managed to separate the very last car.

"Don't let him go, Sebastian!" Ciel ordered.

The butler placed his hand over his heart. "My lord." He then quickly turned to his mate. "Sera, keep watch over the master."

Sera reached out, a part of her thinking she could grab hold of him and keep him next to her, but the rational part of her knew that she couldn't. "But Sebastian-,"

The demon grabbed her hand and gave it a quick squeeze. "It'll be ok." Pecking her quickly on the forehead, Sebastian leapt from the car they were standing in to land on the platform of the caboose, quickly disappearing inside.

Sera swallowed down the fear and took a deep breath. She had a job to do. Sebastian told her to look out for Ciel and look out for him she would. Her hand slightly shook, but she clenched it tightly to stop the tremors. She shouldn't be like this; she hated this feeling. She knew the reason why though. It was sitting on this train enjoying a cup of tea while her mate faded away from sight.

She took a deep breath, she could do this.

"Come on, Sera! We have to find the boy!" Ciel yelled, racing back down the hallway of the compartment car, running towards the front of the train.

Yeah, she could do this.

* * *

 **I'm definitely spoiling ya'll lol XD This story is so much fun to write though, and I always enjoying hearing from everyone once I get a chapter out.**

 **I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! Another chapter following the show's plot, but there's a lot of original material to come in the future. I had story ideas flowing through my brain last night while I was trying to fall asleep.**

 **Thank you to everyone who reviewed last chapter! It's so great being able to hear your thoughts on the characters, certain parts of the story, and Sera in general. I love hearing what ya'll think about her 3**

 **Don't hesitate to leave a review! I'm not scary or mean, I promise! I have several readers/friends who can assure you that I'm just a 23-year-old college potato.**

 **Till next time! (Which will hopefully be soon given this chapter a week streak I've got going).**

 **XOXO Alyssa**


	11. Chapter 11 - Terrorist Butler (Part 2)

**Disclaimer** **: I do not own Black Butler or anything affiliated with it. Black Butler belongs to Yana Toboso. Original characters are mine.**

* * *

Sera followed closely behind Ciel as he ran through the cars of the train, dodging past people, shouting for everyone to get out of the way. It never ceased to amaze Sera just how fast this human boy could run.

They had just made it to the doors that separated the compartment car with the lounge car when Inspector Abberline appeared before them.

"Woah! Where are you two headed off in such a rush? And what was that loud clanging noise I heard?"

Ciel went to shove passed the Inspector, "I have to get to the goods wagon as quickly as possible!"

Abberline grabbed Ciel's arm to pull him back before he could rush off, but suddenly found himself pinned to the wall by his throat, a pair of fierce, red eyes on his face.

"Sera, enough! We don't have time for this!" The earl ordered.

With an indignant look, the housekeeper released her hold on the inspector's throat, turning to follow the earl through the entrance to the lounge car.

Shaking himself of the shock of the woman's strength, Abberline continued his pursuit. "Wait, Ciel, what do you mean you're heading for the goods wagon? Come back!"

Ciel stopped halfway down the aisle, turning to give the Inspector an impatient look. "Sebastian will take care of capturing the kidnapper himself. We only need to worry about the child." The earl looked up at his housekeeper. "Any ideas?"

"Honestly, there's only one explanation that comes to me. Of all the disguises, why would the kidnapper use a porter disguise? Porters deal with luggage. A piece of luggage big enough could certainly hide a hostage."

The earl was lost in thought for but a moment before his eyes widened. "Only one piece of luggage on board is big enough to hide a boy. That mummy's coffin."

Having overheard Ciel, the archeologist stood from his seat in outrage, his eyeballs so wide they nearly popped from their sockets. "I SAY!"

Before the man could go on a tirade, an agonized moan followed by a thud sounded behind Sera and Ciel. They turned to find the Inspector collapsed on the ground, holding his stomach in pain.

Ciel walked over to kneel in front of the groaning Inspector. "What's wrong?"

"It's…my stomach," Abberline gasped, cheek pressed to the floor, his eyes closed tightly in pain. "It's killing me."

Ciel stood and placed his hand on his hip. He locked eyes with Sera, both of them rolling their eyes in exasperation.

Abberline released a loud moan, a few whimpers escaping his lips. "This isn't right. I know I rested long enough after eating."

Another whimper caught Ciel's attention, and he looked down a few rows of seats to see the old, Japanese woman from earlier. She was curled up on the seat, clutching her own stomach in pain.

A small crowd began to gather around them, looking on at the two sickly people in worry.

"Oh, I hope it's not cholera," one man said, backing away slightly.

"I'm leaving!" Another man yelled, followed by other passengers exclaiming their fear.

Sera honestly couldn't believe the stupidity of these humans. They were on a _moving_ _train_ for Lucifer's sake! Where were they going to go to escape this?

The old Japanese man growled in anger and chased down the crowd of people. "You bastards! That's my wife!"

Ciel narrowed his eye down at the Inspector. "Did you by any chance eat one of those lady's rice balls?"

Through the pain, Abberline managed a contented smile, sighing in delight. "Ah, yes, and it was heavenly."

The earl rolled his eyes at the Inspector once more, quite finished with the middle-aged buffoon. "Sera let's go."

Ciel quickly ran off, his housekeeper following close behind him.

As they came upon the door that separated the lounge car from the dining car, a thought struck Sera as abruptly as a bolt of lightning.

 _The demon_.

He was there… just beyond that door.

Sera faltered in her step, everything moving in slow motion the closer the earl came to the divide. Ciel opened the first door, sliding it open with a resounding crash that echoed in her head.

 _Ciel, stop!_ She screamed in her head.

Why wasn't she moving faster? She was a demoness! She had the ability to run faster than the wind.

Sera had just reached out a gloved hand to latch onto Ciel's shoulder, but was seconds too late as the earl had just opened the second door to…

An empty dining car.

Sera paused in the threshold, confusion overtaking her sensibilities as she looked around the area, afraid that the spider would jump out of nowhere. She was so lost in thought that she didn't realize Ciel was already at the other end of the car until he was yelling at her.

"Sera, what are you doing! We've no time for your daydreaming, let's move!"

Shaking herself from her stupor, Sera continued to move, making her way over to Ciel. She was just halfway down the car when she noticed a few dining items on a table to the right. It was the same table the demon had been sitting at when they were last in here. There was a strawberry confectionary, some cream and sugar, a teapot, and a cup and saucer filled with steaming tea.

 _Wait_ , Sera thought, confusion on her brow. _Steaming?_

Her eyes locked with Ciel's, fear palpable in her eyes and she bolted towards the door. Ciel was standing on the other side in the small hallway between cars, a look of bewilderment on his face. Sera had just nearly made it to the earl when the door slammed shut between them.

Desperately, Sera pounded on the surface separating them, her fist smacking against the iron door. She could hear Ciel's own efforts, his small hands trying but failing to open it as well, his attempts barely shaking it.

"Sera! Sera! What's going on? I can't open the door!"

"Ciel!" Sera shouted, her hand coming down full force to hit the barrier separating them once more. "Ciel stand back! I'm going to break it down!"

She backed away a couple steps, her advanced hearing picking up the sounds of Ciel opening the other door and moving away into the next car. She stretched her arms inward and back, rotating her neck a couple times to get ready.

She had just positioned herself to unleash a striking kick upon the door when a voice forced her to pause.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

The suave baritone behind her sent a chill strait down Sera's spine.

"Even your strength wouldn't be able to break through the reinforcements I placed upon the car."

Sera breathed slowly through her nose and out her mouth. She already knew who it was, but she couldn't help but look behind her, if only to hope this was all a part of her imagination.

Nope, he was there.

His top hat and shoulder cloak were set aside, leaving him in his butler's uniform, square bifocals placed upon his nose, golden eyes drinking her in.

"Sera! What are you doing?" Ciel yelled.

"Tell him everything's alright and send him away. You and I have some catching up to do." The demon ordered.

The demoness took another breath. "Just go on without me Ciel! This door is going to be a bit trickier than I thought."

"Are you sure?" Ciel cautiously replied. "What about the windows? Could you leap from one car to the other outside?"

Sera turned her head, to see the demon shaking his own, silently telling her that trying the windows would be futile.

"There's no hope for the windows unfortunately," Sera reluctantly explained. "I tried them, but they won't budge, and the glass won't break. I think there's something interceding with my powers in this car." Sera could hear that the earl had moved closer to the door. "Look, Ciel, don't worry. Sebastian's going to have my hide for separating myself from you, but it can't be helped. Find the hostage and I'll catch up with you as soon as I can."

"As long as you're sure." Ciel said.

Sera was gonna miss this kid after Sebastian ate his soul. "Yes, I'm positive. Go! I'll meet up with you later!"

As the thud of the earl's footsteps faded away, the thud of Sera's heart increased.

"Alone at last." Drawled the demon.

Slowly she turned, dreading each second to come. "So, what name do you go by now?" She asked disinterested.

"Claude. Claude Faustus." The demon replied. "I'm currently in the middle of a contract with the young Earl of Trancy." His eyes slowly roved over her form. "So, how much does your _dear_ Sebastian know about me? Does he know of our prior acquaintance?

"No," Sera clenched her jaw. "He only knows you from the forest. And given all this mess that you and your master have created for ours, you're not exactly his first choice for the title of his best friend."

"Oh, it's 'our master, is it? I thought Sebastian was the one with the contract."

She didn't like the feeling of entrapment she felt, stuck between the demon and the door. "Cut the small talk. You got me alone so what do you want?"

Claude primly adjusted the cuffs on his wrists. "I see you still haven't learned how to talk to your betters, Seraphine."

"Betters?" Sera questioned, completely aghast. "Please! You're not worthy enough to lick the mud off my boots, much less stand in the same proximity as me!" She was furious; how dare he try to belittle her.

The demon flashed towards her, his hand encircling her throat, slamming her against the door. He was gripping her neck tightly enough that he could have snapped it if he wanted to. "Bite your tongue, you insufferable quim." He growled, bearing his teeth. "I could have you begging for mercy within seconds."

They were both breathing heavily, Sera more out of anxious fear, and the demon out of anger. A few moments passed, and he seemed to calm, realizing how close they were now. Though his hand didn't lessen its grip, his thumb gently stroked the spot beneath her ear.

"The Phantomhive demon doesn't know does he? What you are to me?

"I am nothing to you," Sera growled. Her hands gripped his forearm tightly, nails digging in deep enough to cut through his coat and draw blood. "Everything you think we are and everything you hoped we would become is nothing but a delusion; a hope that never came to fruition, thank Lucifer."

"You would have been mine had you not skirted around and done your duty." The demon replied. "I was your father's first choice in becoming your mate, and I would have had you once he gave the word, but no, you decided to play hooky and frolic around in the human world."

A mocking grin played along Sera's lips, a laugh escaping her. "I planned that so called 'frolic' as you say. And this may come as a shock to you, but my mother helped me. I wasn't in London at random, I was there because I was preparing to go into hiding, at least until my mother could convince my father to see reason." Despite the tight hold around her throat, Sera's eyes grew almost piteous as she looked at the demon. "Did you really think I was going to be forced into a mating bond with you? Forced to spend an eternity as your personal sex slave?"

Before the demon could respond, his eyes wide with rage at her words, a sudden shaking happened upon the door that Sera was being held against. They heard an angry mumble on the other side.

"What the bloody hell! What's wrong with this damn door?!"

Sera locked eyes with Claude, her eyes questioning what he was going to do.

The demon pressed a finger to his lips, in a gesture for her to stay quiet. He stepped over into the corner next to the door, Sera still held tightly within his grasp. Once they were tucked tightly within the shadow of the corner, Claude molded them into the darkness, turning them invisible to the human eye.

"Not a word, or the boy dies instantaneously." The demon muttered as he caged her into the corner, his hand still tight against her neck.

Sera then heard a 'click' and the door slid open from the humans struggles.

"Finally. Stupid damn door," a rugged, blonde man growled, elaborate tattoos covering his arms, and an ugly scar running down the left side of his face.

Sera's eyes widened when she saw Ciel, being restrained by one of those arms, the blond man carrying the earl like he was nothing more than a sack of potatoes. From the deadly sharp knife that the man held in his other hand, Sera concluded that this man must be the assassin, escaped from his chains.

The demoness saw Ciel's eye dart around the train car, obviously searching for her. Unfortunately, due to Claude's cloaking spell, he wouldn't find a thing. Watching Ciel being held hostage not even two feet away from her while she was helpless to do anything, filled Sera with a burning rage only the fires of hell could compare to. She was meant to protect the boy, she had promised Sebastian, and yet she was completely compromised.

The assassin made his way down the aisle of the train car, and disappeared through the door, Ciel forced along with him. The moment they disappeared, Sera wasted no time in slamming her forearm up into the demon's own, releasing her neck from his hold, and sending a swift punch to his jaw. Before he could react, she lifted her leg and slammed her foot into his abdomen.

The demon obviously didn't expect her quick defiance for he went flying across the car, his back slamming into the opposite wall, the windows vibrating in their frame from the impact.

"Don't ever presume to put your hands on me again." Sera hissed, her eyes like liquid pools of hellfire. "You are not so important that I wouldn't hesitate one second to permanently remove the light from your detestable eyes. And you of all people know that it's within my power to do it."

Claude calmly stood up and shook his jacket out, straightening the material as best he could. "Yes," he drawled, smoothing down his hair, "how foolish of me to write off your power. But how foolish of you to forget who I am, as well as the position my family holds in the hierarchy of Hell."

Sera snarled, baring her teeth at the male. "My father won't give a damn about your family's position the moment he hears how deplorable you have treated me - his daughter - as well as a mated female. You'll find no one in Hell who respects the laws of mating more than my father does."

Eyes narrowed, Claude gave her an infuriated look. "Despite how great and revered your father is, I can't help but conclude that he's failed in one aspect of his existence, and that's his lack of training you into proper obedience. He obviously didn't punish you enough. And your mate," Claude growled, his tongue turning sour on the word, "he obviously doesn't punish you either. It's a shame when a male doesn't train his female properly. You should be receiving regular beatings."

Sera gave an incredulous smile, shocked at his words. "And you wonder why I tried my hardest to escape an eternity with you. Sebastian is… wonderful," the demoness claimed, her mate's name escaping her lips like a caress. "He understands who I am, and he doesn't try to change or mold me into something I could never be. He respects my mind as well as my body and seeks my safety and happiness. While he can still be demanding, he often steps aside and lets me make my own choices. He trusts me and in return it makes me want to trust him. He's-," Sera paused in her speech, caught off guard with how deeply her feelings for her demon actually went. She cleared her throat and took a breath, straightening her demeanor. "Well, all in all he appreciates me for who I am and that makes me respect him more than I ever thought I would respect my future mate."

She went quiet, studying the bespectacled demon just as much as he was studying her. She didn't like the look on his face. It was vacant and devoid of emotion; she couldn't tell what he was thinking which was adherently disconcerting.

Shouting from the lounge car caught their attention, and Claude turned to look at the door behind him. They heard some grunts and thumping just outside, and the voice disappeared somewhere above. Using her senses, Sera could feel the human man who had captured Ciel, climbing the lounge car to reach the rooftop.

"I think we're done here," Sera concluded. "My mate gave me a job to do and I intend to do it."

Before the demon could make a move, Sera flashed to the door behind her which Claude had left unlocked and disappeared from the dining car, leaving the demon to wallow in his own loss for a prize he never had a chance at winning.

Finally outside and away from the demon, Sera felt she could breathe again. She quickly went out the side door of the small hallway that divided the cars, and up a ladder that led to the roof. She almost collapsed in relief as she took in the fresh air, the wind whipping at her skin, causing her skirts to fly around her knees. Loose pieces of her hair were flying around her face, and she reveled in the feeling of freedom after being trapped in the dining car with Claude.

Shaking herself from her previous discomfort, Sera's eyes zoned in on the situation. His back to her, the assassin was making his way across the top of the next train car over, Ciel underneath his arm.

Sera went to dart across to help the earl but stopped short when she suddenly saw Sebastian pull himself up from the window of the lounge car, landing gracefully in front of the assassin and Ciel.

Seeing her mate after the encounter she had just had caused the tension that she didn't even realize she was holding within her body to release. Despite all her show of bravado and independent notions, Sera had to admit that in this moment she just wanted Sebastian to hold her. It suddenly hit her just how lucky she was to have him as her mate; she could have been tied to something so much worse.

The assassin paused upon Sebastian's appearance, his demeanor cocky. "You're a stubborn prat, ay? A prissy butler like you should have stayed in the cart with the rest of those sappy civilians."

Sebastian caught Sera's eye across the assassin's shoulder, a flash going through his orbs at the sight of her. He held out his hand towards the criminal. "I'll take my master back now."

Sera quietly made her way closer, making sure the assassin's attention was focused on her mate, so as not to arouse his notice. She stopped halfway across her car when she caught sight of a tunnel coming steadily closer. It had a low hanging ceiling that would definitely decapitate a normal man upon impact should he be standing as tall as Sebastian was.

The assassin seemed to think this as well, his demeanor too pleased to be as compliant as he was pretending to be.

"Here, you can have him. See, here you go." The criminal walked steadily towards Sebastian, Ciel hanging from his arm. As the tunnel came upon them the criminal ducked and laughed. "Haha! I win!"

As Sebastian made contact with the bridge - rather than his head coming clean off his body - stone and debris went flying from the impact. He didn't move an inch as his head slid effortlessly through the stone, the train continuing its fast speed along the tracks.

Sera chose to duck when the train car she was standing on met the bridge as well.

The assassin gaped at the butler in shock as Sebastian came through the smoke and rubble completely untouched. When the butler started to walk forward, the assassin screamed and threw Ciel towards him, tripping backwards as quickly as possible, fear palpable within his eyes.

"You… you're a monster!"

Sera watched as the assassin drew his knife in a poor attempt to defend himself. As Sebastian helped Ciel to his feet, making sure the young earl was alright, the demoness decided to end the debacle.

The assassin continued to back away from Sebastian, unknowingly moving himself towards another monstrous creature.

In one quick movement, Sera brought her arm up and swiftly whipped it outwards. From within a pocket of darkness slid a blade, appearing almost out of nowhere, sliding quickly down her hand until the hilt rested within her palm. The blade was beautiful but gruesome in its appearance. Completely black and sheathed with darkness, it looked like night itself. The edges were decorated with elaborate edges, curved but just as deadly as the pointed tip that graced the end.

Before the assassin could take his next breath, Sera effortlessly threw the weapon and watched as it flew straight as an arrow, not the wind nor the speed of the train affecting its movement. It sailed effortlessly through the air before running straight through the assassin's heart, the edge of the blade exiting the front of his chest.

Dead upon impact, the assassin fell over and onto the ground, his lifeless eyes full of fear, staring up at the blue sky.

As the man fell over, the demoness suddenly came into view of the young earl. His eyes were wide as he looked from his housekeeper, to the corpse, then the sword jutting from the dead man's chest. Ciel watched as she leisurely made her way over to them, her demeanor giving no hint that she had just ended a man's life seconds ago.

Sera smiled at the earl and mockingly bowed her head, her hand coming to rest over her heart. "I apologize for our separation, my lord. I promise it won't happen again."

As she came to stand next to the body, she waved her hand lazily over the assassin's corpse, watching as the sword melted away into a black mist before disappearing completely.

Sera's eyes lifted to lock on her mate's. Sebastian opened his mouth almost as if to say something before closing it, his brow furrowing. The butler then looked to the spot where her blade once resided before bringing his attention to her once more. He gave her a look almost as if to say, _we'll be talking about this later_.

Ciel cleared his throat, a part of him still in shock at Sera's lazy display of power before grabbing Sebastian's attention. "Isn't there a bomb we still need to worry about?"

Sebastian looked away from his mate almost reluctantly and nodded. "Yes, right away, Sir."

"Bomb?" Sera asked as she came up to Ciel, grabbing hold of his arms to steady him on the fast-moving train.

Ciel nodded as Sebastian moved away, heading towards the cart Sera had come from. "Yes, it appears that the kidnapper placed a bomb on the train, set to go off once the train stopped. Sebastian was able to delay the train's first stop miles back, but now we have the problem of the train making its way towards a bridge that's out of commission."

"Ah," Sera nodded, like deadly bombs on trains was an everyday thing.

"Do you mind getting rid of that?" Ciel asked.

Sera looked towards where he was gesturing to see the assassin's still dead body lying on the roof. Without a word, she moved over and easily toed the corpse off the train, the body disappearing into the foliage on the ground.

"Better?" Sera asked. She smirked as Ciel rolled his eyes.

They watched as Sebastian knelt down as he got to the edge of the car they were standing on. Reaching down, he grasped the roof of the dining car, and began to lift it. "Maybe there are two red or black wires as the archeologist said," the roof of the car began to tear away from the areas it was bolted down, the steel groaning and popping as it was pulled away from where it was latched, "but I see no reason why I have to choose just one."

Ciel looked on in shock as his butler lifted the tons of metal like it was nothing until it stood vertically in his arms.

Sera took notice of the dynamite that was bolted onto the ceiling of the car, hidden away in a place that no one would ever have been able to find it.

Knowing that his time was limited, Sebastian maneuvered the heavy steel around in his arms before launching it high into the sky, watching it explode once it was safely away in the air.

"Be careful," Ciel yelled. "There could have been passengers!"

Sebastian turned and smiled at Ciel, wiping his gloves against each other. "Not to worry, my lord. That was merely the roof of the dining car. No human was hurt."

Sera felt her stomach clench as she gazed down at the open car. She looked upon Sebastian's face and noticed the disdain in his eyes as he too looked inside the car. Sera didn't have to go look to know that Claude still resided in there. She was honestly disappointed that he wasn't hurt by the whole situation.

Sebastian averted his eyes and looked towards the front of the train. "Well, carrying on. Sera, take care of the master." He then ran to the edge and jumped off, keeping pace with the train before speeding ahead of it.

As they went around a curve, Sera saw Sebastian a mile away, standing on the tracks, his hand outstretched in preparation. With an inkling of what he was about to do, Sera took ahold of the earl, pulling him up into her arms. "Hold on tight, Ciel."

As they came closer to where Sebastian was waiting, Ciel caught sight of the demon. The young earl's eye widened, and he tightened his hold around his housekeeper's neck. While they didn't see it, they certainly felt the impact. Sera dug her heels into the roof of the car, her body not lurching one bit, unlike the rest of the train which seemed to fly forward. The demoness stood straight and tall, waiting for the train to come to a complete stop.

"You know, you'd think he'd have at least given us a warning," the demoness commented.

Without another word, she flashed forward to the front of the train, hopping over the gaps in the cars, till she reached where the train met the edge of the broken bridge. There was a huge hole where the bridge used to be, showing them the potential final destination of every passenger had they not been lucky enough to have a demon butler on board to save them. Not that the humans would ever know.

Sebastian looked up at them as they arrived, his hand still outstretched upon the nose of the train.

"Mhm, that was a close shave. You managed ok." Ciel commented dryly.

"I daresay I managed beautifully, young master," Sebastian answered with a smirk. "If I couldn't handle three crises simultaneously, well, what kind of butler would I be?"

"Speaking of a crisis," Ciel said, his piercing blue eye moving onto Sera, "we're going to have a talk about how you handled the assassin."

The demoness raised her brows in amusement at the boy. "You're welcome, by the way, for saving your life."

"I don't think I'd have been in that situation had you not got yourself locked in the dining car," Ciel replied. "Seriously, how did that happen? You said there was some kind of force stopping you from escaping."

Sera's red eyes locked with Sebastian's. The clench of his jaw would have gone unnoticed by anyone else but her. "Yes, well, we'll talk about that later." The demoness quickly said. She jumped from the train, the earl still in her arms, and the three walked around the side to join the commotion that had taken place.

The passengers were all exiting the train, helping each other down, as well as helping to unload one another's luggage. It appeared that a radio signal had been sent out requesting help, so a second train would be arriving on a nearby set of tracks to carry everyone back to their original stop. Amidst the ruckus, the inspector made his way over to the trio, still holding his stomach in pain.

"Well done, butler. That was magnificent." He groaned, clenching his eyes shut and heaving over.

"Oh, yes, that's right. What should we do about the cholera?" Ciel asked Sebastian, motioning at his housekeeper to let him down from her arms. "The whole train could be infected by now."

Sebastian smiled. "There is no need for concern, Sir. Anyone whose stomach ails him should take this." The butler reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a small vial containing a white liquid.

Ciel looked at the vial curiously. "I've never heard of such a cure for cholera."

"Ah, this is a digestive tonic."

"And what good will that do?" Ciel asked his butler doubtfully.

"Japanese tradition holds that certain food pairings can be harmful. For example, eel and pickled plum. I imagine the inspector's agony stems from nothing more than having a pickled plum rice ball following the eel pie he greedily ate in the dining car." Sebastian explained.

As Sebastian finished, the inspector chugged down the tonic. The medicine must have taken immediate effect for the man began to dance happily around the group, exclaiming his recovery.

Sera rolled her eyes at the human. "Lovely, he's back to being as annoying as usual."

The inspector stopped his dance long enough to look over at the butler. "I suspect that you're no ordinary servant at all, are you?"

Sebastian gave a small smile. "I am simply one hell of a butler. It was no trouble."

Sera sighed at her mate's "catchphrase" and tapped the earl on the shoulder. "Come, my lord, let us go retrieve our items from our compartment. I'm sure the second train won't be long."

Sera's words rang true for within half an hour, the train was parked along the way. Soon enough everyone was working together to transfer all their luggage and belongings, making sure everything made its way over. The architect was yelling at more porters about his special artifact, demanding that they be careful with his treasure.

As the sun began to set on the two trains, Sebastian found himself standing in line, waiting to load some of the earl's heavier luggage into the baggage car.

Suddenly, he felt a presence behind him, and a very unwelcome one at that.

"Here. My tea was spilled in all the commotion."

Looking slightly behind him, Sebastian noticed a large cloth being held out in his direction, a pink stain smattered upon it.

"A true butler would have been able to sort that out without the slightest rocking of the train," the voice continued.

Sebastian smirked. "Quite so. Let's just say that I wasn't concerned with the comfort of every passenger on board."

The other demon turned away, tucking the cloth into his jacket before whipping out a letter, holding it out towards Sebastian.

The Phantomhive butler's eyes narrowed over his shoulder. "What is that?"

"If you want to investigate my master, simply come in through the front gate. You want to help young Ciel don't you? Oh, and this invitation extends to that delicious mate of yours as well. We had such a lovely conversation today, I look forward to continuing it."

A growl rumbled deep within Sebastian's chest before he noticed the other demon's attention wasn't upon himself. Looking over he caught site of Sera, fists clenched at her sides as she stared at the two of them.

"See you soon, Sebastian Michaelis."

Without another word, the golden eyed demon turned and walked away, disappearing from site as he melted within the crowds.

Every step that Claude took away from her, was a step closer that Sera took towards Sebastian. As she came to stand by his side, she gently wrapped her hand around his arm. Whether it was to comfort him or find some comfort of her own, she couldn't decide.

"And where's the master?"

Looking up, Sera saw that her mate's eyes were still locked on the place where the Trancy butler had disappeared

"He's safe," she replied. "Waiting in the compartment; impatient to get back home." She shuffled forward with him when he moved to place the earl's luggage into the hands of a porter working in the luggage compartment. After handing the items off, the pair moved away in silence, walking back to where their master awaited them.

Tightening her hand back around his arm, her other coming to join it, Sera bit her lip in nervousness, not able to look up into her mate's face afraid of what she would find. As they came upon an entrance to the train, Sebastian helped her up the steps, closely following behind her. They had just entered the compartment car, when Sera suddenly felt herself being pulled sideways.

Bracing herself against a sink to keep herself from careening into a toilet, Sera found herself within a lavatory, chest to chest with her mate, confined in the tiny space. Sebastian slammed the door shut and locked it behind him, before he turned to lock his red gaze onto her own.

Sera had seen him angry before, but certainly not like this. When he was angry, he was loud. He always had something to say if something displeased him and was never afraid to say it. But this? This was different. He was quiet. Lips pressed into a thin line, she could hear the rapid beat of his heart as he struggled to keep his breaths even.

Her back to the sink, Sera found herself locked between his arms as he placed both his hands on either side of her, resting on the small bit of porcelain.

"Sebast-,"

"I'm sure you saw us? Me and the other demon; you saw us talking I presume?" Sebastian interrupted her. "Well after having an enlightening conversation with him, and after hearing those small comments from the master earlier about you being separated from him in the dining car, I can only assume that something happened."

"I-," Sera started not sure what to say.

Brow furrowed in frustration, Sebastian tightened his grip on the sink, hearing it grown beneath the pressure. "Well? Are you hurt? He didn't touch you, did he?"

Sera was at a complete loss as she suddenly found herself under deep observation from her mate, his eyes roving over her entire body, trying to make sure that not one hair upon her head was out of place.

"Are you ok?" Sebastian continued. "Sera, answer me!"

"I'm fine! I'm fine!" She said in a rush. "He touched me, but he didn't hurt me."

Sebastian's head fell to her shoulder. His body shaking, in rage or relief, she couldn't tell. Probably both.

"Just the thought of his hands on you…"

His words were like a whisper against her skin, but she heard every one. Before she could sense what was happening, Sebastian had straightened up, and lifted his fist, bringing it forward to slam into the mirror behind her. Shards of glass fell to sprinkle into the sink below.

Ragged breaths brushed over her ear before he shifted his head to lock his eyes with her own.

Sera looked back and forth between his eyes, searching his face, attempting to find some other emotion besides the stoic look he was giving her. "I think we have some things to discuss." Sera said quietly.

"Indeed, we do."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **I told ya'll that you were getting spoiled with those weekly updates and that the time would come when I would massively disappoint you. And here we are 3 weeks later. I have an album coming out; it's called "I'm the Worst".**

 **Anyway, I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! I am crazy into incorporating Sera into the seasons and plotting ways to fit her into Sebastian and Ciel's stories and adventures. Hope ya'll liked that small insight into Claude and Sera's relationship. And I especially hope ya'll liked that part with Sera's BOMB ASS POWERS. I've so been looking forward to premiering them. That was just a little snippet, but shit is gonna go down.**

 **So, I just wanted to point out that if her powers seem familiar, I am basing them off of Hela's powers from "Thor: Ragnarok". If you're a Marvel nerd like me, you'll know what I'm talking about. Despite her being evil, I think Hela is one of the best Marvel characters/villains ever. Her powers were so cool, and I've always imagined Sera possessing those powers. Also, swords/knives/daggers/and blades of any kind are just legit. Like I wish I knew how to fight with a sword. Anyway, if you'd like to get an idea of what her weapons look like, just google "Hela's sword".**

 **I'm just gonna put a disclaimer right here just in case: I do not own Marvel or Hela or anything affiliated with the Marvel universe.**

 **As always, thank you, thank you, thank you to everyone who favorited/followed/and reviewed the last chapter! I appreciate hearing your thoughts so much! It really keeps the inspiration alive!**

 **Please take some time to tell me what you thought of this chapter, or what you think of the story so far, or what you think of Sera, or anything else that pops into your lovely brain!**

 **Until next time!**

 **XOXO, Alyssa**


End file.
